Mitchell Hower and the Beginning of Solidarity
by exterminatedcircuit
Summary: Fifteen year old Mitchell Hower is the son of a god. He and his sister are about to be led to Camp Half-Blood when they're attacked. Tragedy strikes, and Mitchell must continue on alone. Will he find the strength to fight against Kronos' oily words or will he succumb to his grief? Slightly AU. OC. Not a slash. T rating for language. Please Review!
1. The Morning I Lost Everything

I sat in an old bus station. The walls were dingy and the fake leather on the seats was cracked. The tile was scuffed up and dirty, beyond all help of soap and a good scrubbing. The old lady at the counter was reading a rather raunchy magazine that made me shudder as the lady kept glancing up to me with a smirk. Besides me was my twin sister.

My sister and I had dirty blonde, which was a lot dirtier since we hadn't showered in a while. My hair was short, but shaggy from her hair stylist skills...that is to say, none. Her hair was long, however. I don't remember the last time she got her hair cut it. It was pulled back into a messy bun that kept it out of her face. Our skin was tanned. Whenever we were clean people would say that we were 'sun-kissed'. I never knew what that meant, but Olivia insisted that it was a good thing.

We were both tall, and the same height exactly. We also share the same eye color, a pale blue like the sky. Our hands were the same size, and we both are well toned, though I obviously have bigger muscles than she does. But the similarities still vexed me. Don't get me wrong, I know the difference between fraternal and identical, and we were obviously not identical. You have to be the same gender for that. We just have way too many similarities for just fraternal in my opinion. Olivia thought I just thought too much about it.

"Mitchell," she'd sigh, "stop talking about our skin. It's creepy."

We both dressed in anything we could find. She wore black tattered jeans with holes in the knees and the hems were frayed and ripping. Over her feet were black boots, scuffed and old but still useable. On top she wore layers, a pale yellow tank top with a burnt orange long sleeve wool shirt and a black aviator jacket over everything. I wore pretty much the same thing: dark blue jeans, ripped and holey, with dark brown hiking boots on, a dark crimson t-shirt and a heavy black duster coat that was indeed covered in dust.

I wish I could say that we didn't look like we belonged, but that would be a complete lie. In fact, we were probably dirtier than the floor, which made me long for a public bathroom so that we could use to scrub some dirt off. However, the bathroom was locked here and I really didn't want to ask the creepy lady for the key.

Between us was an old knapsack that we had found. It held all of our possessions. Our toothbrushes, the comb we shared, any extra clothes we could find, our maps, my sister's journal, and a bag full of coins, both American and Canadian...oh, some weird gold ones that our friend Seth gave us.

I pulled out my pocket knife from my, well, pocket, and started to clean from under my fingernails. We had been waiting for hours for Seth. Seth was older than us by about five years. He had sandy hair and blue eyes, and was just as lean as we were. The three of us had grown up on the streets, though Seth for longer than us. We had a mother, once, but she had left for work one day and never came back. After being shuffled from one foster home to another, me and my sister finally bolted and landed in the middle of Chicago. In the winter. In a blizzard. Seth had found us, curled up in between two dumpsters trying not to freeze to death. He led us to his shitty, abandoned house in the industrial part of town and took care of us ever since.

He taught us loads of important things, like how to fight and how to run away. Yes, I said run away. I'm no coward, but if a gang of seven guys cornered me, I'm not stupid enough to stay around and fight. Parkour it was called. We weren't professionals or experts at it, but we managed to scale walls just fine. He also taught us archery for some reason. We asked him why in God's name would we need this and he just shrugged.

"Might as well pass down all of my knowledge," he told us as he straightened Olivia's arm and told her to shoot.

That had been years ago. Now we both were super good at it. Olivia a little better than me, but I would never admit to it. In short, Seth was like our big brother, a man that we could rely on, unlike our father. But then he fell off the face of the planet. Olivia was convinced that he had been jumped and killed for money. I had secretly wished that was true, because then it meant he didn't just up and abandoned us like our mother or our father (whom we never met, nor even knew the name of).

We had been living with Seth for a few years at that point. Strange things started to happen. People were wings and teeth would attack us. It was at that point that Seth gave us weird bronze knives...or I guess the better term would be daggers, and then he just vanished. The bronze weapons were super efficient against these...these _people_. They would crumble into dust.

We had no clue what they were or why they hunted us, but ever since the first one showed up we've been on the move, hopping from city to city as often as possible. Olivia realized that we got attacked more frequently on the west coast, so we stayed as east as possible, just scaling up and down the eastern seaboard. Right now we were in Virgina, outside Richmond, in the middle of no where, sitting and waiting for Seth.

He had found us in Richmond and told us to come here. He gave us twenty dollars for the cab fare (which was barely enough), and then rushed off. Wary, but tired and weak from our most recent battle with those mutant freaks, we decided it would just be best to listen to Seth. We could ask him questions whenever he arrived, demand answers. Like, why did he just up and leave four years ago?

So here we sat, waiting and waiting. We had waited all afternoon and through half the night. Olivia was dozing, leaning on my shoulder as I watched the cars pass the bus station, waiting for one to pull in and Seth to hop out. I was nodding off myself when I was suddenly tapped on my shoulder.

I stood swiftly, turning to face whoever touched me, my pocket knife already extended. Olivia jolted awake, her hand going for her dagger. Damn, I should've thought of that. Thankfully, there was no need for it. It was only Seth, though he looked way younger, and a little sicker and weaker, than what he did only hours ago. Furrowing my brows, I retracted my blade and put it back into my pocket.

"Seth, what took you so long?" Olivia said in that exasperated, yet rough tone she used. She had screamed nonstop when she was a baby, and it totally fucked up her vocal cords. That being said, so did I. She stood, hugging Seth. When she stepped back, I shook his hand and he laughed. It was lighter and more...full than usual. Like it was full of life and hope and happiness, which frankly did not exist in our life.

"Nice handshake there, kid. Grew up fast, didn't you?" He grinned, patting my shoulder before squeezing it. I smiled a bit. I always considered myself a man. I had to. A boy couldn't survive on the streets with monsters chasing him and his sister. So I grew up fast, as fast as possible, with Seth's help.

"I'm only fifteen," I reminded him and he smirked a bit.

"Fifteen is when a boy comes to age in Sparta. You're warrior enough, I think, to be considered a bit of a Spartan," he replied in a lazy drawl, putting his hands into his pockets. I rolled my eyes while Olivia sighed heavily. He was always spouting off Ancient Greek and Roman facts and myths. At first it was annoying, but we got used it. Even memorized a bit of it. He'd always ask about a hero or a god at random times. "Perseus cut off who's head?" He'd ask eagerly. "Medusa," we'd sigh.

"It's good to see you man," I smiled, completely forgetting what I wanted to ask him. Olivia huffed and shoved me out of the way so she could look at Seth in the eyes.

"Where have you been, Seth? You _left_ us." She snapped. Seth's eyes suddenly got very sad, and he sighed heavily as if he had a horrible secret that he didn't want to tell us.

"I had to leave-" But before he could say anymore the lady at the counter suddenly stood up.

"Are you three planning trouble?" she said coyly with a voice that seemed far too young for her body. I suppressed another shudder.

"Nah, lady, go back to your naked men," I snapped but she only grinned wider at me. Olivia gave me a glance before slowly drawing her dagger. That's when I realized that we might be in trouble. I mirrored her movement, drawing my own. I knew those grins. It always meant that _they_ thought they were stronger than us, that they knew more than us. A part of me realized that this was probably true.

The moment I drew my weapon the lady lunged. Except she was no longer a lady but a woman on two slithering snake bodies. Olivia yelped as the woman came down on top of her, a short sword in her hands. I gave a bellow and went to tackle the monster, but she slammed me back into the chairs with one flick of one of her...tails? I tumbled back over the chairs, groaning in pain but standing swiftly. I glanced around, but Seth was gone.

_Coward! _I thought as I went to lunge for the snake woman again but she just brushed me aside again. Olivia was quickly losing her battle against the monster. The ugly creature was getting closer and closer to Olivia's chest with her sword. I needed to help my sister, yet every time I tried to get close, I would be brushed aside as if I were an annoying bug. I went to attack again but I stopped when I noticed something golden under one of the chairs I had been knocked into.

I picked the chair up and tossed it aside. There, laying on the dirty floor, was a brilliant golden bow with three bronze arrows. Without thinking I grabbed them and notched an arrow, aimed for the creature's head, and fired. The arrow sailed through the air just as I saw my sister's arms give way. The arrow pierced the temple of the snake-woman and sailed through her head without slowing down and embedded its self in the wall on the other side.

She fell apart in dust over my sister. I rushed over, breathing fast. I pulled the bow over my shoulders, letting the bow settle across my back. I crouched next to her. Two seconds ago I couldn't get enough air, and now it seemed I could never breathe again. She lay still, the sword of the creature embedded into her chest. She was barely breathing. Her crystal blue eyes flickered to me as I gripped her hand.

"Hang on, Oli, it'll be okay, okay? You're gonna be fine," I whispered. I couldn't stop the tears that formed and spilled over. She lifted her hand gently, finding the strength to wipe away one before her hand fell to the floor. I stared for a moment before gripping her hand, shaking her shoulders. "No! Wake up you brat! Wake up! You can't leave me! Olivia! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

* * *

I sat there for hours afterwards, unwilling to leave her behind. My jeans were soaked in her blood, my hands covered in it. I had wrenched the sword out of her body and tossed it aside, hating it. I had brushed all of the monster's dust off of her and straighten her clothes. I only left her side to get water and clean her face and hands. And I cried. I couldn't stop crying, it seemed. When there was nothing else to do I just cried, curling up with my knees to my chest. I looked weak and I felt weak. I couldn't save her.

If only I had found the bow and arrows earlier, she'd still be alive. She would be complaining about all the monsters and she'd make a snarky comment about Seth abandoning us, the coward. And I would've laughed and we would've gathered our things, stole a car and would've left the miserable little bus station behind forever. But none of that happened. None of that would ever happen because I hadn't been quick enough.

The sun was rising, and more traffic started to appear outside. I would have to leave soon. Without my sister. The thought crippled me and I choked out another sob, though there were no more tears. I had no more tears to shed, I had cried them all out. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder and without thinking I picked up my dagger and turned, stabbing the hand that touched me.

It was Seth.

He recoiled quickly, pain flashing in his eyes before anger followed. He glared at me, then looked over my head at Olivia's body. The anger melted away into pure grief. I stood swiftly, glaring back at him. "You've no right to look-" I started, ready to tell him off for looking at her, for running away, for abandoning us not once but _twice_. But I couldn't get the words out when I noticed his blood coming from the wound I just gave him.

Except it wasn't blood. It wasn't blood at all, but it was liquid gold. I stepped back and stood over Olivia protectively, gritting my teeth. Seth wasn't human. I hesitated in attacking him though. I had cut him with the knife. He should've been dust if he wasn't human...I eyed the golden blood again then paled. One of Seth's lessons came back to me. We had been eating Chinese take-out when he randomly mentioned that the Greek gods could bleed.

"_Ichor_ is the blood of gods. It's golden and powerful, but it usually stays in their veins."

I swallowed thickly. Monsters and golden blood. It was all real, unless I was insane. I spared a glance at my sister and my heart nearly exploded with pain. No, I wasn't insane. I looked back at Seth. The cut on his hand was already healed. He looked sad, utterly and completely grief stricken. He looked how I felt: Lost and lonely and broken.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, not putting my dagger away.

"It doesn't matt-"

"SHE DIED. YOU RAN AND SHE DIED." I screamed at him. He didn't flinch but his eyes flickered down to her body again. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. If all of this was true, then yelling at a god that had awesome power was the stupid thing to do. I breathed in slowly, counting down from ten before looking at him again. "You owe me answers," I said softly.

"I do," he admitted just as softly before sighing heavily. "I'll answer three questions. In return you will go to a safe place. A place where there are no monsters-"

"There's a safe place?"

"Is that one of your questions?"

I stared at him, then swallowed thickly, shaking my head. My head did the math easily. He had found us and told us to come here so he could take us to this safe haven. But he came too late, and I was too weak, and she was lost. I took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" Might as well get the basic question out of the way. I needed to know what god I was dealing with. Though I had a pretty good idea. The Archery tipped me off really well now, and the super fast healing. How he appeared with the sun and how weak he looked in the middle of the night.

He spread his hands slowly. Heat started to radiate off of him and I nearly stepped back to get away from the intense heat, but I wasn't about to put Olivia's body between me and him. I wasn't going to hide behind her, and I wasn't going to leave her to him. Just when the heat was about to get unbearable it started to fade. "Apollo."

I was right. Now why would the god of the sun care about two runaways and take care of them for so long? Why did we matter? Why did he bother to teach us archery, why did he bother to even pay attention to us?

"Why?" Was all I could manage to get out. He smiled weakly, humorlessly, before letting it fade. He seemed just as sad as I was, but I felt defensive of my grief. He didn't get to mourn her, not after he ran from the fight.

"Vague question. I can't answer that."

"Why did you run!?" I snapped. I didn't like his voice anymore. It seemed like he was trying to remain happy and optimistic even though my sister was dead right behind me, right in front of him.

"Gods aren't allowed to directly interfere with things..." He said slowly. I narrowed his eyes and I realized he knew what my next question was going to be. I knew that there had to be another question, a better question, but I needed to know for the sake of my own sanity.

"Then why take in two stray kids?" I asked softly.

"I broke the rules for you, true," he admitted slowly, stepping forward. I lifted the dagger quickly, pointing it at his chest. Then I shuddered and let my arm drop. He stepped forward cautiously, patting my shoulder gently. "But the satyrs couldn't find you while you ran about the streets. So I helped a little."

"Satyrs?" I said weakly, and he nodded slowly, motioning over my shoulder. I swung around to see two beings in the doorway of the bus station. One stood on wobbly, furry legs that ended not with feet but with hooves. He wore a black Metallica shirt, and had a wispy, weak beard. The other was a man in a wheelchair with brown hair and a trimmed beard.

I looked back at Apollo. He didn't notice though, and was crouched next to Olivia. I kneeled next to him, frowning. When he reached out to touch her, I grabbed his wrist. His eyes flashed anger for a moment before I let go. "You left us to die. You don't deserve to touch her." I said coldly, pointing my dagger at him. He eyed the weapon before looking at her. He waved his hand gently over her, and her body began to fade.

Enraged, I nearly attacked him. But something told to be still and watch. He stood slowly as her body became a silvery mist. He cupped the mist and walked towards the door and out of the parking lot. He passed a red sports car and released the mist. He blew softly at it and sent it into the sky. I followed quickly and watched as the mist faded into the sky and a new, brilliant star appeared. It was in the west, along the horizon. It was brighter than even the north star. I swallowed thickly.

Before I could thank him he was gone, along with the sports car. I stared at the vacant parking spot before turning to face the strangers. The satyr approached slowly, offering a weak smile that quickly faded.

"And what's your name?" I asked gruffly, sitting down on the curb outside the bus station. I felt drained and weak, ready to fall asleep and never awake. I wanted my sister back, but knowing she would never return made my heart constrict painfully. I wanted to cry but I held back. I wasn't going to look weak in front of these two.

The satyr carefully sat next to me as the older man wheeled up. "Gage," the satyr said softly. "Gage Pine. I'm sorry...for your loss." His voice was so soft and gentle, it took me by surprise. I expected a weird _baa_-ing voice, I suppose. I shrugged weakly. Him being sorry didn't bring Olivia back.

"And I am Chiron," the man greeted. He sounded tired and sad. I nodded a bit, crossing my arms. I realized suddenly that Chiron was looking at the bow that I had found in the station. I pulled it off and eyed it for a moment before looking at him. "It was a gift from Apollo, son. You should keep it." He said, as if he knew I was going to offer it to him. I stared at it for a second before going to pull it back over my head to let it rest on my back again.

"You can wear it as a bracelet. I think it would be easier." The man ask kindly. I looked at him, wondering if he was pulling a prank on me. However I slowly put my right hand through the bow. Within a second the bow shrank and formed a simple gold bracelet. On the edge, there was something written in loopy, beautiful cursive. It took me a moment to figure out what it said. Finally I got it: _Bruhmastra_. I had never heard of it in Greek mythology, but I really didn't care. "That's a very powerful weapon. It will never miss your target."

"Oh," I said lamely. I was just so tired, and with everything that's happened in my life so far...well, a magical bow wasn't that spectacular. "Thanks, Apollo. I guess." I sighed. I looked at the satyr and the man before realizing they had no idea what my name was. "Mitchell Hower," I said softly, offering my hand to the man. We shook hands, though he looked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Gage suddenly asked. For a moment I thought he was talking to me and I wanted to strangle him. But then Chiron shook his head, looking at me. I frowned, narrowing my eyes at the two.

"What?" I snapped, something I regretted doing as soon as I did it. Gage shrank away, looking a bit scared and Chiron's expression darkened only slightly. I took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just..." I paused. I'm just what? How on earth could I describe what I felt right now? "Sorry." I repeated, looking at the asphalt.

Chiron shifted a little in his wheelchair. "It's fine. I just thought you'd be a child of one of the Big Three since you survived so long outside camp, with full realization that monsters existed."

"The Big Three?" I asked, looking back up at them. "Who?"

"The Big Three! You know..." Gage said, looking around quickly before lowering his voice. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades." I just stared back at him. He looked a bit disappointed, like I was supposed to gasp in horror or awe or something.

"Oh. That makes sense. Since Apollo's real, and so are all the monsters, I guess everyone is real. Hera, Athena, Ares-"

"Careful," Chiron said, cutting me off. "Names are very powerful things. We try not to use them very often." I just stared at him before sighing heavily, again before yawning widely.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled, standing. I passed the man as Gage jumped up to follow me. Entering the bus station again, I looked around and surveyed the damage. Most of it was just chairs scattered everywhere. I stepped over the puddle of blood and dust, and kicked a chair out of the way. I grabbed the knapsack me and Olivia shared and shouldered it.

"Where are you going?" Gage asked and I looked down at him. I was taller than him by a few inches. When I looked down at him, I suddenly realized he had little horns poking out of his hair. For some reason I found that insanely funny, and once I started laughing I couldn't stop. Gage looked confused, and Chiron wheeled into the bus station, frowning as well.

"Mitchell?" Gage asked weakly, touching my shoulder as I hunched over. Finally I got my laughter under control, and I breathed in slowly, standing up straight. "S-sorry," I stuttered, my breath still gone. Taking another gulp in, "I just saw your horns...sorry..." I smiled weakly but it faded quickly. "It was just so bizarre..." I murmured before looking at Gage. "I was going to go to the safe place that Apollo was talking about."

Gage had looked hurt when I commented on his horns, then he perked up a little when I mentioned the safe place. "He was talking about the camp! Camp Half-Blood."

I nodded, following him as he left the bus station, Chiron following with ease. Outside, on the other side of the parking lot was a white van that I hadn't noticed before. Inside, sitting at the wheel, was a kid, maybe a little older than myself, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I sighed heavily. I was getting sick of seeing blonde hair and blue eyes. On the side of the van it said "Camp Half-Blood" in black font.

I watched as the boy and Gage helped Chiron into the back by lowering a ramp for him to roll up onto, then Gage opened the door and slid into the middle row. Without thinking I just sat next to him as the other kid got back into the van and started it up. We left the bus station behind without looking back, something I was immensely happy about. Without another word I let my head fall back and I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was about ten o'clock in the morning. We were on the highway heading north. I yawned a bit and stretched. The boy was listening to some pop station, music that I liked but didn't know the words to. Besides me Gage was chewing at a paper McDonald's bag. The sight was so bizarre I nearly had another laughing fit. Instead I crossed my arms and stared out the window.

"Gage, right?" I asked, not looking at him. I heard him swallow quickly.

"Yes."

"What is Camp Half-Blood?" I asked slowly. I had a lot of questions, and I knew I had a lot to learn. Still, Chiron had been interested in me when he found out I had survived outside of this camp with monsters chasing me for years. I suppose I should thank Apollo for that, but I didn't want to think about gods, especially ones that let my sister die when they fled like cowards. A part of me realized I was being fairly bitter about it, but I didn't care. Apollo was an all powerful god. He could've zapped the snake bitch to Hell...or rather Hades, and Olivia would still be alive and we'd be going to this camp together.

"It's a camp for half-bloods." Gage said like it was obvious. I scowled and turned to glare at him.

"No shit, Sherlock," I snapped. "What the hell is a Half-blood?"

"What the Hades," Gage corrected meekly, shrinking away from me. I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes. I was so fed up with today, I didn't even want to be alive anymore. Zap me away, Apollo! One twin down, one more to go!

"Half-bloods are half-humans and half-gods." Chiron answered, resting his arms on the back of the seat that Gage and I were sitting on. I looked at him, furrowing my brows.

"Then why am I going there...?" I knew it was a stupid question before I even asked. Chiron gave me a knowing look and Gage hiccuped as he quickly started to eat his paper bag. The kid who was driving coughed a bit, but didn't say anything. I glanced between the three of them before sighing heavily. "I'm a half-blood. A demi-god." Chiron nodded slowly, looking for something from me. Probably a huge wave of denial. I simply let my shoulders sag a little and nodded.

"Who's my dad?" I asked.

"Your father is the god?" Gage asked as he swallowed a bite of paper bag. I nodded slowly. It made sense anyways. I knew my mother. She had long strawberry blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes. She loved the sweet pea scent from bath and body works and she wanted to be a teacher but she had been working two jobs when she disappeared. A singing gig and, well, an exotic dancer.

"My mom was human," I said with a sure tone. "She was a singer at a bar or something. She burnt food when she cooked and she took us to the playground every day she had off for at least an hour. She was human, completely human. I never knew my dad."

Gage watched me for a moment before shrugging, biting into the paper bag again. Chiron smiled weakly at me and offered me a gentle pat on my shoulder. A lot like what Seth..no, what Apollo used to do. It comforted me a little. "We don't know who your father is, Mitchell. He has to claim you while you're at camp."

"Maybe you're my brother." It was the first time the other kid spoke. I turned to look at the kid. We shared the same hair color and eye color, but I didn't really see any other resemblance.

"Is it a game to guess before you're claimed?"

"Sometimes," the other teenager spoke, glancing back at me through the rear view mirror before shrugging. "Sometimes you don't get claimed and you're stuck in the Hermes cabin..." then he smiled a little, "and sometimes you are claimed and you're still stuck in the Hermes cabin." I had to admit, I cracked a smile. I was still tired and I was still depressed over my sister's death, but I did smile a little. It faded rather quickly though, and I felt the crushing sense of sadness wash over me.

"My name is Mitchell Hower." I greeted. The other kid smiled.

"Rex Davis."

Without hesitating, I moved up to the passenger seat and settled there. I saw Chiron crack a smile at my moment. Gage looked indifferent, chewing happily at his fast food paper bag. I put my bag between my feet on the floor, and leaned back in the seat, crossing my arms after putting my seat belt on.

"What do you do at camp?" I asked Rex as he turned down the music a little. I continued to stare out of the window, however, unwilling to look at him. His eyes reminded me a little too much of Olivia, though his were a little darker, more dull.

"Loads of things," he replied with a simple shrug. "There's obstacle courses, rock climbing walls, canoeing, capture the flag, arts and crafts, archery, just to name a few things." The last one perked my interest. Archery...I was good at Archery. I looked at the golden bracelet on my wrist. It gleamed in the light and I cracked another small smile before letting it fade.

"So how many kids are there?" I asked, looking at Rex. He furrowed his brows, thinking for a moment.

"Maybe eighty or so?" He said lamely with a slight smile. "Sorry, I only really pay attention to my cabin and the Big Three. We had a Zeus kid at one point, but she joined the Hunters of Artemis...and we have a Poseidon kid. His name is Perseus Jackson. He's a pretty big deal since the Big Three aren't allowed to have kids. They're too powerful or something like that." I blinked a bit, then snorted a little.

"A kid of the Sea God named after a son of the Sky God?" I asked with a slight smile. Rex laughed, nodding. "Cool, cool...But what do you mean cabin?"

"Oh, each of the main twelve gods have a cabin. In order its Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus. Whoever your parent is determines what cabin you live in while at camp. Though, if you're undetermined, you just live in Hermes' cabin because he's the god of travelers, so he accepts wanderers like undetermined kids." I nod a bit, thinking about that, before looking out the window again.

"What about Artemis' cabin?" I asked. "She's the Virgin goddess, right? She can't have kids..."

"Yeah, that's right. Hera doesn't have any children either, but we still have their cabins there or else it would offend them." I nodded a bit. Offending gods would be a bad idea. I was kind of glad that Apollo wasn't a smiting type god...I had stabbed him for Christ's...er...gods' sake. That would definitely be a offending action on my part.

"So this is a year-round camp?" I was a bit hopeful that it was. I mean, it made sense that it was. It was October, well passed summer right now. Rex shrugged a little.

"Yes and no. It's officially a summer camp. That's when all of the kids come and stay. But kids who don't have homes outside of the camp can stay year long. Sometimes it's just easier than way." I nodded again. Well that settled that. I'd be staying at the camp all year-long...that is if I was even a demi-god. I didn't have a home anywhere. Maybe this camp would be one.

I turned to look at Chiron. "How do you know I'm a demi-god?" Chiron looked up from a book he was reading in the back. He smiled a little, looking at Gage who sat up a little straighter.

"You smell."

I blinked, then glared at the satyr. I was getting a bit tired of him. He noticed my glare, an started to panic. Apparently I scared him. Good. "What?" I snapped.

"No, no, I mean you smell differently from regular mortals. You have a scent of power. The monsters can smell it, too. That's how they kept finding you and your sis-" He trailed off when he realized I was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, that little satyr would be dead.

"_Do not_ talk about my sister." I growled and turned to face the front. I crossed my arms again, then realized that my hands were caked with dried blood. I swallowed thickly and rubbed them against my jeans. I knew my clothes were bloodstained with the blood of Olivia, but my body didn't need to be.

After that there was a long, awkward pause in the conversation. The only noise was the sound of the traffic and the soft hum of the quiet music from the radio, with the occasional turning of a page in the back. An hour passed before I breathed in slowly.

"What's it like at camp?" I asked Rex who smiled weakly.

"Well, to start, it never rains." I laughed a bit at that. That was wonderful in my eyes. I always hated the rain. It always seemed to be cold, unless we were in the south, then it was sticky, like honey. I hated it. It ruined days and nights, and I really hated thunderstorms, the kind that shook the windows and it seemed the world was coming to an end.

"I'd call bullshit, but I kind of want that to be true." Rex grinned, and then continued. He described how the camp looked, where everything was. I was still just mostly interested in the cabins and the people who lived there.

"What are the other kids like?" I finally asked, causing Rex to chuckle.

"Well, it depends on which cabin they live in, really. Everyone is their separate person, definitely, but families tend to act like each other, you know? Like, the Aphrodite kids tend to love, well, love, and their looks. They're pretty fun to talk to, as well. Hermes' kids tend to be tricksters, but usually in good nature. Ares' kids like to fight, so on."

I nodded again. I settled back into my seat. I had learned enough about camp at this point, and I was tired of talking. I looked out the window, crossing my arms. I felt the cold metal of my new bracelet, and it felt like someone had branded me. I wanted my sister back. I wanted it to be yesterday, and I wished I could change the past, and therefore the future. I sighed and closed my eyes, dozing off to the sound of traffic and music, the turning of paper and the eating of one.


	2. When I Learned the Worst News

I awoke to a gentle shaking of my shoulders. I groaned, and swatted the hands away not as gently as they were treating me. I opened one of my eyes, looking at the hands that had been shaking me. I followed the arms up to a pretty girl with brown eyes and black hair. She had thousands of freckles all over her face, shoulders and arms. Something that I found a bit charming, but I didn't voice it. Instead I just stared at her until she blushed and backed up. That's when I realized I was still in the van.

I sat up straighter and grabbed my bag before getting out of the van, and looked up at the hill that we were parked at. It was sort of steep but sort of not. At the top of the hill was a giant pine tree that had what looked like a golden sheet hanging in the lowest branches. Around the trunk of the tree was a purple hued dragon which stared down at me as if daring me to try and take the sheet. I raised an eyebrow. At this point, a dragon wasn't that far off from what I've faced.

I snorted and shouldered my knapsack, looking at the girl. "Hi." I greeted as I closed the van door. I watched as Rex drove to park the van some where. That's when I realized that Gage and Chiron weren't around. They must've went to the camp. And according to Rex's description of the place, the camp was right over that hill with the menacing dragon.

"Hi!" The girl smiled a little, wringing her hands some. She seemed nervous, yet excited to show me..something. Perhaps the camp. She was dressed in jean shorts, a bright orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, and black flip-flops. Around her neck was a leather necklace with three beads on it. Each bead had a different mark on it. She smiled a bit. "Oh, er, my name is Chole Carmichael." Her smile was a little too wide, and I quickly realized that Chiron or Gage must've told her what happened. I narrowed my eyes.

"Mitchell Hower." I replied, going to walk up the hill. She quickly followed, realizing she had made her pity a little too obvious. She blabbered on about her apologies. Finally I stopped and looked at her.

"It's fine. What cabin are you in? And what's with the necklace?" I asked, desperate for a different topic than my sister and this girl's pity. Her smile came back, but this it was more real. I liked it. We continued on as she answered.

"Demeter is my mother. She's the Goddess of Harvest, the Seasons, and she's basically Mother Earth. And the necklace is just to mark how long you've been here. I've been here every summer...every year, really."

"Thanks, then, for food. And that's pretty cool." I told her and she giggled as we breached the crest of the hill. That's when I got a very good look of the entire camp. It sort of surprised me, even though Rex had told me all about it. I glanced over the entire camp, sighing heavily, before looking at her. She had been watching me, and when I looked at her, she jumped and blushed, looking away.

"Oh, uh, Chiron told me to show you around. We can go to the store and get you some clothes so we can wash those...and you can take a shower. Then we can do a tour?" She offered. I smiled weakly, thankful that she offered the shower first.

"That sounds...wonderful." I breathed. She grinned and led me down to the showers. There I got out all of my clothes from my bag, which was one extra pair of socks and one extra t-shirt, and then undressed from the clothes I was wearing. With a towel wrapped around my waist, and gave the dirty clothes to Chole. She blushed when she saw me, but took my clothes and rushed off to get them cleaned. I, however, quickly returned to the showers and turned on cool water and scrubbed every last piece of dirt off. It took forever. I kept having to rinse off my body and rinse out my hair to rewash them. Finally, I was the cleanest I had ever been in my life.

I stepped out of the shower, noticing a pile of folded clothes on the counter. I ignored that for now, and instead looked into the mirror. For the first time in my life I realized that I was not a dirty blonde, but in fact just regular blonde. A bit on the lighter side, closer to platnium blonde. When I shifted and the light caught my hair just right, you could see strands of strawberry blonde, a gift from my mother. My skin was tan, naturally, but lighter than I thought. The dirt had been so engrained into my body, it had taken four hard scrubs to get most of it out. However, my palms and my knees were still stained with dirt.

I looked up to look into my eyes. They were still blue, not much could be done about that. But they seemed darker than I ever remembered. Olivia's had been so bright and pure and clear. Mine were light blue, but they looked grey, dark. Like a shadow had passed over them. I sighed and straightened up and grabbed the new clothes. Khaki shorts that I wore sort of low, my boxers peeking out over the top, and a bright orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it in bold, black font. I pulled on the new pair of socks and then pulled on some new sneakers that I had been brought. They were black and yellow. I really liked them. I strapped my dagger scabbard through the belt loops on my shorts and sheathed the dagger. Afterwards, I tied my knapsack closed and flung it over my shoulder.

I left the showers to find Chloe sitting nearby, watching some kids at the archery range with...a fucking centaur. I stared at him. Chole noticed me and stood up. As she approached the centaur noticed me. Chole followed my gaze just as the centaur cantered up to us. As he neared I realized it was Chiron. I blinked dumbly then sighed heavily. "I'm not surprised by anything anymore." I muttered to Chole and she giggled with a shrug that seemed to say _'Yeah, we all get there'_.

"Mitchell, Chloe. Have you started the tour yet?" Chiron asked as he stopped before us. He was tall, taller than any man. His body was white and his muscles twitched a little like real horses did. He rested one of his legs, his hoof digging into the soil a little. I almost couldn't stop staring but then Chloe shoved her elbow into my side. Grunting, I looked up at Chiron.

"No, sir," Chloe said respectfully. "Mitchell was taking a long shower." Chiron looked me over and I raised my head a little, a bit defensive. If I wanted to take a two hour long shower after being dirty literally my entire life, with meager bathing in between days, then I will. I was about to defend myself but Chiron chuckled.

"Calm down, Mitchell. I understand. Commence the tour, then meet for dinner." I nodded as did Chloe and he turned and returned to the archery field. Chloe grabbed my arm and dragged me in between two cabins. Looking around, I quickly realized these were the lovely cabins. Some kids lounged around, sitting in front of the cabin or on the porches that a few had. All of the cabins were arranged in a U shape, with Zeus and Hera at the front. I could tell just by the designs of the cabins which was which, not to mention that Rex had told me which was which on the way to camp.

"Do you know who your parent is?" Chloe asked politely, letting me go. I flexed my arm, and then put my hands into my pockets, looking around. I shook my head as I watched a group of kids leave what could only be the Ares Cabin. I frowned when they looked over at me and approached. Chloe stepped back as they stopped in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, handed Chloe my bag as the leader, a big brute, grinned. He was taller than me by a few inches, and his muscles were larger than mine. He had a thick neck and a wide nose. His eyes were beady and narrowed, and a dark brown, almost black. He had darker skin, so I assume his mother was African-American. He was dressed in shorts and sneakers. He clenched his fists as I clenched mine, glaring up at him.

"Hey, Brutus," Chloe whispered. He snickered and I rolled my eyes. Then, without warning, he swung one massive fist. I ducked on instinct and swept my legs under his. He didn't expect it and he fell quickly. His friends quickly went to converge on me, but they stopped when a large male stepped up to them. He had a large sword at his side. Chloe offered me her hand, but I got up without her help, taking my bag from her. Brutus also got up and stepped back from the man.

"No fighting." The man growled, his voice deep and low with an Irish tilt. The Ares kids snorted and sneered, but turned, going towards another building. The man turned towards me and I saw that he had grey eyes, like an eye wall of a storm. He had a five o'clock shadow, though it wasn't five o'clock yet. And he grinned at me. "Excellent reflexes." He eyed the dagger at my hip. My hand twitched towards it and he chuckled. "Better than some. Marcus Severt, swordsman and teacher here, Son of Athena," he greeted, offering his hand. I shook his hand, putting as much as my strength as I could into it. He grinned and squeezed back before letting go. "Good handshake. That's a mark of a man. Your father teach you that?"

"No. I've never met my father," I said dully as I shouldered my bag. Marcus studied me for a moment before nodding a bit, heading towards the big house at the base of the hill. Chloe relaxed as he lumbered away, letting out a breath she must've been holding for a while. She smiled a bit at me.

"That was really cool. I mean, we see that all the time in the arena, people reacting like that...but this is your first day and it looks like you've been training here for a year or so. That's pretty cool," she rambled. I just stared at her, frowning. Her smile faded a little before she coughed, motioning for me to follow her. I did so, and she showed me what she called the Big House. It was blue and four stories high and, well, big. I eyed the house before following her.

"That's the forge. Everyone is allowed to use it, but the Cabin Nine kids tend to use it the most. That's Hephaestus' children. You can make anything in there, shields, swords, bows, arrows. Whatever you need." I nodded, studying the kids inside as we passed. There was a black kid, hammering away at a piece of bronze. He looked up and nodded at me. I nodded back in that mutual "guy-greeting" as Olivia called it. I swallowed thickly, thinking of her.

"These are the strawberry fields. They grew year round thanks to us Demeter kids and Dionysus' kids. Also, Mr. D is Dionysus. He's the camp director because Zeus is punishing him for cheating on his wife." I looked at Chloe.

"Seriously? That's a bit hypocritical." I muttered. In the distance thunder boomed. Chloe paled just a tad.

"Careful what you say, Mitchell. Everything has a consequence."

"Right. Don't piss of Zeus...Sorry, Thunderer." I said to the sky, frowning, then going to follow Chole as she walked along the edge of the fields. A few kids were walking along the strawberries, talking. As they passed, the leaves looked like they were reaching out towards them, longing to be touched.

"We sell these strawberries to restaurants and stores in New York City. That helps pay for expenses here." I nodded in understanding and we continued on. We passed through the stables that held the horses and Pegasuses. I wasn't surprised that these creatures existed. I patted one on the nose, telling her that she was beautiful. She nickered and nudged my cheek. We moved on quickly, as dinner was fast approaching. "That's the woods. There are monsters in there that we can practice hunting and killing. That's also where we play capture the flag." Chloe said it lightly, but I could tell she didn't really like the woods. I watched the shadows in them, before following her towards the Armory. "Chiron says you'll be fitted for your armor tomorrow." She smiled, leaning against the threshold of the armory. "Every cabin has their own special weapons, but this is the general storeroom for them. You can find anything in there, if you look hard enough."

"Not _Bruhmastra_." I said without thinking. Her eyes widen a bit.

"No, of course not! That's Apollo's bow. Well, not his main one...It was never mentioned in Greek myths that the mortals know, but it was mentioned-" I gave her a look that cut her off. "Sorry...How do you know about that?" I debated telling her about it, then I shrugged, and lifted my wrist to her, showing off the golden bracelet.

"It was given to me." I said without much excitement. However she seemed completely awed, looking up at me like I was some hero or prince or something.

"Wow," she whispered, and we moved on. She was quiet for a while, then she motioned towards what looked like an arena. I was right, it was. "That's the Arena. We practice battle techniques there." As we passed it, I saw Brutus fighting another Ares kid. He was winning. I turned away, uninterested. We passed the mess hall, and continued on to look at the climbing wall, complete with earthquakes and lava. I was mildly intimidated by it. Okay, scratch that. I was greatly intimidated by it. I stared up at in before we circled around to look down at the amphitheater. Afterwards, we turned around and headed back to the mess hall.

The other kids were gathering towards it. I was about to ask Chloe which table I should sit at, but before I could two kids jogged up to us. They were about my height with brown hair and blue eyes. They were lean with large hands. They grinned and for a second I thought they were twins. But then the differences stood out. "Hey, new kid," one greeted, "I'm Travis."

"I'm Connor." The other greeted. I raised my eyebrow, smirking some. Something about these two amused me. However I just didn't feel like making nice. I let the smirk fade a bit.

"Mitchell." I replied. They exchanged a glance, then smiled a bit more warmly.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We're the Counselors of the Hermes cabin. Since you're undetermined, you get to bunk and eat with us until you're claimed." Travis said and Chloe smiled a bit. The four of us walked toward the mess hall. "Oh, to tell you before we sit down and everything, you have to make a...donation to the fire at every meal before you eat. For the gods." I sighed heavily. Too many new things, too many new rules. However I just nodded to show I understood. I sat with Travis and Connor as Chloe walked over to the Demeter table and sat down with her...siblings. I suddenly realized that at every table except for the Hermes table and the empty ones, they were all related. I frowned a bit. Had I just gained a bunch of siblings for the price of one? Was this a sick joke? I scowled a bit. I didn't feel like eating, but Connor informed me that I still had to fill up a plate.

So I did, piling my plate with steak, potatoes, and cheese. When we stood to make our 'donations' to the fire for the gods, I dumped my entire plate into the fire, glaring at the flames. _Hope you know what you did, Apollo, bringing me into this world._ I thought bitterly, returning to the table. Travis glanced at my plate, frowning a bit, but didn't comment on it. Connor informed me how the cups worked, and I got myself a big glass of lemonade. I gulped it down as everyone ate and talked. Then, unfortunately, we all headed over to the amphitheater for sing-alongs.

Apparently the Apollo cabin always led the sing-along with their guitars, lutes, and lyres. I didn't join in. Mostly because I didn't know the words, but also because I didn't want to act happy. All I wanted to do was sleep. The day had kept me pretty preoccupied with all this new shit, but now I couldn't stop thinking about my sister. Olivia. I swallowed and kept the tears back. I wouldn't cry in front of these people, these strangers. I crossed my arms, glaring at the fire. It was charmed, Travis told me, to match the crowd's mood. In the center was a tiny flicker of black. That was probably me, being the moody and depressed one. I sighed as another song finished. Travis patted me on the back, offering a smile. I didn't smile back. I didn't think I could give a real smile anyways.

Another song passed, then whispers started. I glanced around as a few girls from the Aphrodite cabin started to pointing towards me and the brothers. Then I realized they were just pointing at me. I furrowed my brows, looking at Connor who forced me to look up. Above my head was a glowing symbol. It was fading too fast. I didn't see what it was. It faded into nothing and I glared around me, my knapsack tucked between my feet. Everyone was staring at me, even Chiron. A few, the Demeter kids, the Dionysus kids, bowed a bit to me. Even Chiron bowed towards me. The others just stared.

"What?" I snapped.

"You've been claimed, dumb ass!" An Ares kid yelled. I turned to glare at him but it was just a voice among many faces.

"Yes. Congratulations, er, Michelle," a man said as he entered the amphitheater. Chiron sighed heavily.

"Mr. D, his name his Mitchell."

"Whatever."

I glared at the god, ready to snap. I was so, so stressed, tired, and depressed. I was looking forward just sleeping in the Hermes cabin, but now it seemed I would be moved. I glared around me. I almost stood up and stormed out. Usually I wasn't so angry but I just wanted to be alone. Dinner and this stupid, though slightly ingenious, sing-along was getting on my last nerve.

Silence settled over the amphitheater before Chiron finally motioned to the Apollo kids. One stood up and approached me. He smiled a bit at me, though he seemed nervous. I eyed him, then I recognized him. It was Rex. He looked...nervous. Suddenly I realized no one had wanted me claimed. Everyone seemed relieved, the Hermes' cabin in particular. I looked down at myself and I realized how fake I looked. I was the street kid, hardened and cruel, in the camp clothes. I was the loose cannon, the unpredictable kid, the one who had survived literally years without formal camp training. I was the kid that survived when I should've died. No one wanted that around, they were all nervous around me. They were intimidated. That made me even more mad. I wanted to scream that I didn't want to be brought here, that I didn't ever want to know any of them. Instead I just stood to look Rex in the eyes.

"Hey, Mitchell," he greeted calmly, offering his hand. I shook it as he glanced to Chiron who nodded a bit. He then looked back at me, smiling weakly. "Welcome to the Apollo cabin."


	3. I Found Out I Like Shooting Dummys

I wish I could tell you that I rejected this idea. I wish I could tell you that I said "Fuck this," and left the camp. I wish I could lie to you, and tell you how I renounced the gods, including my father, and left those demi-gods to their fates. I wish I had, just left and returned to the streets, surviving on what I could find and killing anything that tried to kill me. I wish I could say all this, but I can't. I'm not a liar.

Instead I just stared at Rex, letting my hand drop to my side. It wasn't ironic at all. In fact, a part of me suspected this. It didn't help lessen the pain, the anger, or the feeling of grief. I was mad. I was beyond mad. I wanted to go find Apollo and strangle him for letting his daughter die. I wanted to kill him; I wanted to kill all the gods. But where would that get me? You can't kill gods, only be killed by them.

There was a long silence before Chiron dismissed everyone for bed. I still didn't move. Truth be told I was a little shell-shocked. Can you blame me? In the span of one day I learned about an entire new world, new rules, new-yet-old gods, I lost my sister, I met satyrs, nymphs, demi-gods, and a centaur. I gained new clothes, new siblings, an entire new family history, and a magical bow. And on top of everything, the man that I thought was a mortal friend, a big brother in a life of misery, turned out to be a god…who was my _father_.

Rex stayed by me, as did Chiron. Finally I just grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. Rex offered me a smile that I didn't return. Chiron patted my shoulder, but I shrugged his hand away. I didn't want to be polite anymore. I didn't want to be anything anymore. I just wanted to sleep, even if it was in a cabin dedicated to my father to house his children. Rex led me back towards the cabins. We almost walked in silence, but I had a question that just wasn't living me alone.

"How many kids live in his cabin?" I asked, walking alongside Rex. Some people would say he was my new brother. I denied this. He was a stranger that was a bit nicer than the other strangers here. I had only one sibling, and she died that morning.

Rex coughed a little as he thought. I realized he did this when he thought things were awkward, or there was an unneeded silence in the air. I sort of liked the cough. It made me aware of what was really happening, you know, not just what I saw. He shrugged meekly. Obviously he didn't want to upset me, but I was pretty much well past upset. I was bordering manic-depressive at this point.

"Right now, only three are living there. But it's October, you know? Uh, you'll meet the rest of us when the summer starts. Some visit during their school breaks as well." He said slowly, looking at me. "I was joking, you know…in the van. Joking about you being my brother, I didn't…I mean…" He was fumbling. I sighed heavily, looking at him.

"Trust me, Rex. You're not my brother. I don't have brothers."

And with that we stepped up to the cabin. The moon was rising and the sun was setting. In the east was the rising moon, gleaming white. In the west was the ring of red and orange clouds. I glared at the sunset, before looking up at the cabin. It looked…normal. The other cabins had odd decorations or different styles to show which god's cabin it was. This one was just a cabin. However, I realized its differences when we approached it. The setting sunlight caught the cabin just right and it gleamed golden with tinges of red and orange. I frowned and just followed Rex inside.

I looked around. Inside was just like a regular cabin…well the floors and walls were made of marble. The ceiling, however, was just a panel of skylights. Above I could see the stars. On the walls were different types of bows and arrows, all hung like trophies. Also on the walls were skins of animals and monsters with plaques beneath them, detailing what the monster was, where it was slain, and who slayed it. At the end of the cabin was a large fireplace with smoldering coals. Instead of electric lighting we had oil lamps and torches, all flickering bright red and orange flames. Also at the end of the room were two tall bookcases on either side of the fireplace with books. Taking a closer look, all the books were either about hunting, archery, or music. Several were teach-yourself-how-to-play books. In the right corner were lutes, lyres, guitars, even a keyboard, in the left was a floor to ceiling weapons rack with short swords, daggers, and bows and arrows. Mostly bows and quivers with arrows.

There were only three beds in the cabin at the moment, the headboards placed against the wall. I furrowed my brows and the only girl noticed my confusion. She smiled at me as she walked up to me. She had long hair, a sort of buttery blonde color, with dark blue eyes. Her hair was wavy and pulled back into a ponytail. She was tall like me, like Rex and the other boy as well, and lean. An archer.

"When our brothers and sisters aren't here, we tend to store their beds away. Makes more room, you know? I'm Skylark Bellby." I gave her a look and she sighed. "Yes, Skylark. My mother loves nature and all that. She makes music using instruments she made from wood. Just call me Sky, okay?" I nodded and she smiled before going to a large chest and pulling out some beams. I watched as her, Rex, and the other boy assembled a simple bed identical to the others in the room. My bed.

I sighed again and helped push the bed against the wall. Each bed had a thin curtain, sort of like a mosquito net, that we could wrap around our bed. One bed was against the far wall, next to the door. The others followed suit, each with a bedside table in between. Opposite of our beds were amps, a television, a several Guitar Hero guitars, keyboards, and drum sets. There was only one microphone for the game. An X-Box sat on the floor, hooked up but turned off. I was slightly impressed about how much they loved music, even if it was in a video game.

The nameless boy pushed a chest up against the foot of my bed, mirroring the others. "You can use this for your stuff. Books, clothes, whatever." He smiled at me. He looked Native American, but he had blue eyes and dark auburn hair, cut short like a crew cut. I offered my hand and he shook it. A hard, fast handshake, like he was overeager. To be honest I liked the three of them. They reminded me of Olivia, though, and that made me want to distance myself.

"Mitchell Hower," I told him and he nodded as if he were committing it to memory.

"Cheveyo." I blinked at him, wondering what he just said. He laughed a little. "Yeah, my mother named me Spirit Warrior. Cheveyo."

"We just call him Chevy." Sky said with a smile, though it didn't seem wide enough, real enough. I realized they were still wary of me. I nodded a bit, going to my newly assembled bed and started to empty out my pack. Sky's bed was next to mine. She sat up and turned, crossing her legs and watching me. There wasn't a lot of room between the beds, only a foot and a half, enough room to put the bedside table there, with an oil lamp glowing on it, so she could easily see the things I had.

I took out my pocket knife as I sat down on the bed, placing it on the bedside table, then I started emptying out everything else. She didn't ask about anything, just watched as I took out my toothbrush, then Olivia's. I stared at it for a moment before putting it in a small zip lock bag, and putting it back in my pack. I removed the two arrows that Apollo gave me and set them side. I took out a small book, Olivia's journal. I swallowed thickly and shook it a little. I didn't want to see her handwriting and think about how she'd never write again. Out of the journal came a folded and a bit torn picture of her and I. We had been ten and living with Seth…no, living with Apollo for a while. He had taken our picture. I stared at it before putting it under my pillow and shoved the journal back into my bag. I stood and put the bag into the chest and shut it. I didn't have any extra clothes besides the ones being washed.

I picked up the arrows, and looked at Sky. She motioned towards the weapons rack but I didn't want to put them so far from me. They were gifts from Apollo, after all. They may just be regular bronze arrows, but they may have been special. Though that was doubtful. When I didn't move she gave me a shrug and I just put them under my pillow next to the picture. I sat down facing her and took off my shoes. Rex and Chevy had started playing a song on the video game. I was just so tired, yet I didn't know if I could sleep here.

"Can I ask you something?" Sky suddenly spoke. I looked up at her and shrugged a little.

"If you want, it doesn't mean I'll answer." I replied slowly, stuffing my shoes with my socks and stretched out on the bed. I could feel the shape of the arrows beneath my pillow. I put my hands behind my head and looked at her.

"Why is your voice like that?" She asked.

I could help but smile just a little, but it faded too quickly. None of my smiles would stick for a while. There was no point in smiling, in being happy. Oli was gone, forever. I sighed a little, thinking of my sister. She had been like me, with a fucked up, hoarse voice. Though on her it was like a mysterious girl that you wanted to get to know. With me, it was a dangerous guy that could kill you without a moment's hesitation. We played these roles while living on the streets, though that's not how we actually were. It was just a way to defend ourselves from strangers.

"When I was a baby I didn't stop screaming and crying. I screamed so long and loud that I messed up my vocal cords or something like that. Permanent damage, but nothing too bad," I told her, looking up at the skylight, staring at the stars. She laid down on her bed, looking up as well.

"It makes you sound dangerous." She finally said, looking back at me. "Are you dangerous?"

"Aren't we all?" I replied, looking at her. She smiled a little, giving me a shrug like _fair point_. Then she stood and went into a small bathroom that I didn't notice before. The door was nestled between the instruments and the bookcases. When she came out she was changed in yellow pajama shorts and a white tank top. She got into bed and turned off the oil lamp closest to us. The boys finished their songs and got changed as well. As they were settling into bed, Rex looked at me.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked, about to lay down. I chuckled humorlessly.

"I have no pajamas." The look on his face was pure guilt. He had forgotten where I came from, what I grew up with: nowhere and nothing. He stood and rummaged in his own trunk and pulled out red and orange and black plaid pajama pants and a faded and holey Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I stood and took both of them, thanking him quietly and changing in the small bathroom. It was obviously only used to change and keep dirty clothes until laundry day. There were three hampers labeled: whites, colors, and delicate. I left the little changing room and crawled into bed.

When I did Rex turned off the last oil lamp. As if by magic, the rest of the torches dimmed to nothing, and the coals in the fireplace started to get a little hotter, warming us in the cool October night sky. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep instantly.

I slept uneasily, tossing and turning. Several times I woke up to a voice laughing at me, at my failures, but it was only silence in the cabin with crickets chirping outside. I would roll over and go back to an uneasy sleep. I couldn't remember all of what happened in my nightmares, but I knew it just kept repeating. I would see Olivia, struggling against that horrible snake bitch. I would just be standing there, like an idiot, watching her get stabbed over and over again. She would be screaming how I was a coward like Apollo. She'd ask me how I could let her die. Then the voice would laugh at me and I would wake up.

Finally I couldn't go back to asleep anymore. I just lay wide awake staring up at the stars until the sky started to get lighter. When the fireplace finally simmered down to smoldering coals again, keeping the cabin at a warm and tolerable temperature, I got out of bed. Rex and Sky were still sleeping, but Chevy was getting up as well. He grinned at me. I didn't smile back. That didn't dissuade him though.

"Morning, brother," he greeted happily as he got out of bed.

"I'm not your brother." I replied, crossing my arms. His smile faded a little before he shrugged.

"Sure, sure. Hey, you can borrow some of my clothes and we can ask Chiron if we can get you more today." I was a bit surprised by this kid's kindness, and his happiness. Then I remembered not everyone was as stubborn as me. I thanked him quietly as he handed me some cargo shorts and golden shirt that said 'Cabin 7'. Under that was a lyre, and under the lyre was Apollo's name. I nearly threw the shirt back at Chevy, but I couldn't be so rude. He was just trying to get me settled. So I went and got changed.

I had put my shoes on and was looking at the quivers full of bronze arrows that hung on the weapons rack. Rex came to stand next to me. I nearly jumped, but I held my ground. He was still dressed in pajamas and had horrible bedhead, but he looked completely awake. I realized that, while I had a shitty night's sleep, I felt completely awake as well. I realized that this was because we were the children of the Sun God, and when the sun rose, so did we.

"You can take a quiver, if you want, and a bow. We all have our own. The ones on this rack aren't taken. Our weapons are in our chests." He smiled at me. I shrugged.

"I have a bow." I replied. I probably shouldn't broadcast that I had a super powerful magical bow, but I didn't care. To be honest I liked the bow. It was the first thing that I owned that had any real value. "_Bruhmastra_." Rex's eyes widened, as I expected them to. What I didn't expect was Sky to tackle me from behind and pin me against the wall, looking just as awed at Rex.

"_You_ have _Bruhmastra_!? How? Our father's favorite bow, and _you_ have it?" I blinked at her as she let me go, blinking back at me. I shrugged. Maybe Apollo hadn't given it to me. Maybe he dropped it when he fled like a coward, and I just happened to notice it and pick it up.

"Yep," I replied, grabbing a quiver filled with bronze arrows, and stuffed the other two from under my pillow into the quiver, and shouldered it. I left the cabin with Chevy and we walked towards the mess hall.

"Breakfast is a lot less formal than dinner. You still have to give part of your meal to the gods, but not all at once with the rest of the camp." I nodded in understanding as we got our food. I was really hungry. Starving, in fact. My stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself. That's what I get for throwing away all of my dinner last night. So I got three bananas, two apples, and a two pieces of toast with jam on them. I gave up one of my bananas and half a piece of toast and sat down with Chevy.

"So where are all the kids?" I asked, biting into my apple, "I thought there were like eighty kids here. There's barely twenty."

"In the summer we have eighty or so. Right now, though, everyone who has another home, their mortal parent, they go home and go to school. The ones who stay, they train." I scanned the crowd. There were an abundance of Ares' kids, some Hermes kids, and two Demeter kids, one being Chloe who waved at me. I gave her a nod, that 'guy greeting', and went back to my food.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked. He looked at me a bit sadly. I realized that he considered me a brother, completely, but I didn't care. I didn't have any more siblings. Olivia was the only one and she was dead. "Well?" I asked and he sighed, counting on his fingers.

"Twelve, including you," he murmured, eating his cereal. I glared at him. He just stared back, unwavering.

"Don't include me." I snapped and he smiled a bit.

"Sure, brother," he replied, taking another spoonful of his cereal. I frowned, looking at my food and ate the rest of my breakfast in silence as Rex and Sky joined us. They were gushing about the new targets for archery practice, and that got my interest. Chevy laughed and patted my shoulder.

"True son of Apollo, anything archery is good, yeah?" He grinned. I didn't reply.

After breakfast, the Apollo cabin had to clean the stables for failing a cabin inspection. I helped, though I wasn't there for the failure. As we cleaned I talked to the Pegasus I had befriended the day before. She seemed concerned with me, and I liked that. She had this warm glow in her eyes that made me feel safe and comfortable. I told her about Olivia, Apollo, the snake demon lady, and the bow. She nickered while I took breaks in talking, as if she was saying _I understand, and I get it._ It wasn't like she was telling that it was going to be okay. She just seemed to get the issues, and that I just needed to talk.

When we finished and left the stable, Sky was looking at me with a soft look. I knew that she had overheard me talking to the winged horse. I didn't let on that I knew though. I avoided conversation with her as we approached the archery range. There were dummies on one side of the field. They were dressed in Greek armor with a shield and a sword, the shield guarding their torso. Chiron was there with his own quiver and bow. I followed Rex and stood next to him, on the end of the line.

"Children," Chiron greeted as he paced in front of us. I still wasn't quite used to him being half horse, but I ignored it. "Today, you get the honor of practicing with new dummies. They will bleed like real enemies. And they have sensors within them. If you hit these sensors, one of three things will happen. The first will be nothing, meaning you didn't hit it hard enough. The second is paralysis. The third is death of your enemy." Rex smiled a bit. So did I. I liked this class already.

"Mitchell." I looked up at Chiron, realizing I had been staring at the dummies like a madman, ready to rip it apart. He smiled a bit at me and offered me his bow. It was a standard bow, just a regular bronze one. "I'm afraid you can't use your bow, as that would be unfair." I realized what he meant. My bow, the one that couldn't miss, would be a huge advantage over the others. I took the bow just as a kid came up, looking a bit winded.

He had black hair, which was a tad untidy, and green eyes. He was shorter than I was, but a bit broader and stronger looking. A girl followed him with blonde hair and grey eyes. Rex waved a bit at her, and she smiled at him. They both had quivers and bows.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, a bit late. You two have not met our newest camper, Mitchell Hower." I nodded to them both as I tightened the string on my bow before looking at them. Annabeth stepped forward, offering her hand. I shook it as she greeted me.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I blinked a little, trying to remember which goddess that was. When I didn't make any movement of awe or understanding, she sighed. "Goddess of Wisdom." I nodded a little, then looked at Percy, offering my hand. He shook it…sort of. It was as if he wasn't used to shaking hands. It amused me a little.

"Er, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. God of—"

"The sea, yeah everyone knows that," I said with a slight smirk. Annabeth blinked a little, and Percy almost didn't stop staring at me. Yeah, my voice did that sometimes. A young kid with a voice of an old biker guy, it wasn't a match. "Mitchell Hower." I said as Chevy patted my shoulder and finished my sentence for me.

"Son of Apollo." I glared at him and shoved him off of me.

"Son of no one." I corrected him, looking at Percy and Annabeth. Chiron sighed a little and stepped back, and resumed his teaching. We were to kill our enemies before the timer ran out. It was set at two minutes. We braced ourselves. I studied my dummy, trying to find weak points in his armor. But then I realized that this was like a real enemy, with obvious weaknesses and they didn't dress him for them. I steadied myself and the buzzer for the timer rang.

Without thinking about the others, I drew an arrow from my quiver and notched it quickly. I aimed, and time seemed to slow down. I found my weak point. I took a steady inhale, and let my arrow go. It flew through the air and embedded itself right below where I wanted it to go. I frowned. The arrow was sticking out of the cheek of my dummy. Red dripped down from the wound, staining the helm. Scowling, I drew another arrow, and aimed a fraction higher. The arrow flew…and embedded its self in my enemy's eye. Fake blood gushed from the spot. I glanced at the timer. Still a minute left.

I looked at Chiron, who was smiling widely as me. Percy hadn't even launched his arrow. He was staring at me, looking confused. Annabeth kept firing her arrows, as did Sky and Chevy, determined to make their enemies as much as a pincushion as they could. Rex had found a weak point in the armor and had pierced his dummy's neck. Fake blood stained his dummy's armor as well. I frowned, lowering my bow, when I noticed that Rex was also staring at me, but with a wide grin.

The timer rang, and Percy swore and looked sheepishly up at Chiron who rolled his eyes a little. But then the son of the sea god turned towards me. "How did you do that?" He asked. I frowned, glaring at him.

"How? I notched the arrow, I aimed, and I shot. I didn't stare at people." I snapped back, defensive.

"Hey!" Annabeth said, looking at me with a frown, stepping towards me. Her eyes suddenly looked down at my wrist where Bruhmastra was. I frowned and watched her but she didn't say anything. "You don't get to be rude," she finally said, "Son of Apollo." And with that she turned and left, muttering things to herself. I glared after her then looked at Percy.

He didn't seem too upset with my attitude, but I still felt a little guilty. I had been unbearable today. But I didn't want to act like everything was okay. He looked back at me, and then shrugged a little. "It's fine, man. Don't worry about it."

"I won't." I replied, going to face the targets again as Chiron reset the timer. Percy stood by me, taking aim. I drew an arrow and took aim, pulling the string as far as I could, then let the arrow go. It hit just under the dummy's head, embedding in the chainmail that wrapped around its neck. I frowned and drew another arrow. I took aim again and fire. It bounced harmlessly off the shield. I sighed heavily and lowered my arms, rubbing the back of my head. How could I have landed two face shots one round and then fuck up the next round?

"Hey, it's fine. First day is always like this," I heard Percy say. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. He furrowed his brows a little, looking concerned. "You're still really good. Better than I am. Maybe that's your blood—"

"What blood?" I asked, glaring at him. "My mother wasn't an archer, wasn't a god, wasn't anything special. And I don't have a father. What blood are you talking about?" I asked coldly. He looked at me, and then nodded a bit.

"I get it, man. It's easy to blame this world. It'll always be easy to blame the gods, especially your dad. Gods know I have blamed my dad for things…But it's really not his fault. It's not my fault. It's not anyone's fault. It's just the nature of the world." He said with a shrug.

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested. He sensed my facade instantly, studying me warily. "Wow that just opens my fucking eyes! So it wasn't Apollo's fault when he _abandoned_ his daughter to the wrath of some snake demon. Thanks for clearing that up!" I yelled at him, shoving him away from me, using the bow at a blunt object. He grunted stumbling back, before tripping over a stone and falling. "You don't know shit of what happened, Jackson. I appreciate your concern, but just shut up and leave me alone. I don't need your wisdom," I said coldly as I drew another arrow and turned away to face the targets.

I was angry now. Not at Percy, not at Rex or the others, not at Chiron or even this stupid camp. I wasn't even angry at the gods. I was just angry at one in particular. I took quick aim down the shaft of the arrow. I heard the timer going, but I didn't pay attention. I saw the stares of my new siblings, these fake siblings. I felt the long stare of Chiron like he was reading my thoughts, looking into my head. I took a slow breath inward and held it. I let the arrow go. It flew straight and true and stuck firmly into the other eye of my dummy. Blood spurted out and stained the helm.

I was breathing heavy. I felt tired, though. It was like I had taken all of my anger and frustration and piled it all into the arrow. When I shot it, it felt like I was drained of energy. I just wanted to sleep now, or at least rest a little. I sat down, resting my arms which felt like they were made of lead. I sighed, looking up to see Rex staring down at me in awe and surprise. What now? I saw Sky looking at my dummy as was Chiron. Chevy was helping Percy up. I following my sister's gaze and saw how far the arrow had gone into the dummy. I stood slowly, following Chiron to it, Sky and Rex following behind me.

The arrow was deep in the dummy's head. Only the very end stuck out of the eye. The rest of the arrow had gone _through_ the helm and was swaying still from the force of it. I stared, my mouth dropping open. When I realized my own shock, I clamped my mouth shut, exchanging a glance with Rex who mouthed, "Wow."

"Mitchell," Chiron started, poking at the bronze arrow. "Where did you get this arrow?" I blinked then I realized it was a different color bronze than the other ones in the dummy. A more golden hue. I frowned and gripped the shaft and pulled it out of the dummy through the back of its head. There, on the shaft right next to the arrow head was a small engraving: a lyre with two crossed arrows beneath it. I swallowed thickly and looked up at Chiron.

"The bus station where I got _Bruhmastra_. I thought that they were, y'know, normal. I didn't mean to cheat." I murmured. My voice was hoarser. I felt emotional now. It was like my anger was gone and I was only left with fear, doubt, and grief. I looked back at the arrow, covered in fake gore and blood. "Why did he give me this, Chiron? _They_ deserve these things. I don't want him as a father. I don't want to know him." I mumbled, offering the arrow to Chiron. He didn't take it.

"Mitchell, gods are not allowed to interfere with their children's lives. What he did, teaching your archery and how to survive, was the most he could do. Even that, I'm afraid, is being questioned. He was never allowed to do such things, and he will never be allowed to defend you, to kill these creatures. So he did the best that he could knowing that you were the only of his children to need him. And he gave you that bow and those arrows to defend yourself with the power of a god." I swallowed, looking at the arrow and shook my head. I still didn't want it.

"I didn't mean to cheat," I repeated. I was struck dumb. I still didn't want his gifts, but I didn't feel so bitter about it now. I just felt weak and tired. He had done what he could, fine, but what about me? I had failed to defend her. I failed to save her and protect her. I was the weak one, and I didn't deserve the power of a god.

"You were close with her?" Sky asked softly. I suddenly realized that even though they never met her, Olivia was still their sister as well. I looked between my threw new siblings, and swallowed.

"We were twins." I replied softly. Sky's eyes widen a little, then she looked so sad then I wanted to take it back. I wanted to lie to her. Shake my head. _No, we weren't close, just stumbled upon each other._

"Like Apollo and Artemis," Chiron said kindly. I furrowed my brows, looking up at him. I realized that I had tears in my eyes, but at the moment I didn't care. Only my family was present. He realized my confusion. "Olivia was older than you, correct?" I nodded slowly, and he nodded in return. "Artemis is older than Apollo, though your father hasn't accepted this. They are both archers, and you and your father are fiercely protective of your sisters."

"Olivia's dead." I replied, my tone sounding just as dead. Chiron's face fell and he sighed heavily, nodding slowly. "And that's where the differences stop." I mumbled, looking at the arrow, and then wiped the fake gore and blood off onto the dummy's tunic.

"You accept your father?" Chiron asked. I stared at him then glanced between Rex, Chevy, and Sky. I shrugged a little, putting the arrow back into my quiver. I turned away from them and started walking back towards the firing line.

"I forgive him," I said, Chiron stepping behind me, my siblings lining up next to me. Percy had waited at the firing line, waiting for us. Annabeth had returned, seemingly calmed down. She was looking at me as if I were a puzzle to solve. I ignored it. "I don't know if I accept him yet."

"Do you deny him?" Chiron asked as I took aim, this time with a regular arrow. I fired, hitting my targets feet, pinning him to the ground. If he had been running towards me, the dummy would've fell forward and been susceptible to more shots from other archers.

"I don't deny him. I don't accept him. He's just…there." I replied, notching another arrow and taking aim. "Take a picture, Annabeth, it'll last longer." I said before taking a deep breath and holding it. I released the arrow and it embedded into the hand that hand the sword. I heard a snicker I turned to see Sky grinning, notching and releasing arrows faster than I thought possible.

"Don't worry Mitch, I'll teach you how to be fast." She said and I gave a small smile but let it fade. I would get stronger, I decided. It wasn't my father's fault…It was that snake demon. I would kill every last one of her kind. And then I'll kill all the rest of the monsters. I would continue to slay them until they stopped coming. I would get stronger. I wouldn't let anymore girls like Olivia get killed. I would defend my family and my friends.

I notched another arrow and aimed. This one hit the shield and dented it. It pierced the shield, though barely. I studied the arrow as it wobbled to stillness. I didn't smile, I didn't smirk, I didn't look happy. I was still sad, I was still depressed, but now I had a mission and a goal, one that I wouldn't fail no matter what stood in my way.


	4. I Decided I Didn't Like White Birds

Time at camp passed quickly after that. I trained nearly every day from dawn until dusk. It didn't matter how tired I was, just standing in the sun would energize me. The climbing wall proved to be a little challenging, but I got used to it. After scaling walls to get away from monsters, scaling a wall to get away from lava wasn't so different. Me and my siblings trained on the archery field every morning without fail. Sky taught me speed, Chevy taught me accuracy, and Rex taught me long-distance shots. I, in turn, taught them strength shots. Shots so powerful, soon we could all pierce shields and some armor. The kids from cabin nine, Hephaestus' children, both hated this and loved it. It presented a challenge for them: try and make armor that the Apollo kids couldn't pierce.

After hours of grueling archery practice, sometimes with Percy and Annabeth, or a few of the other cabin kids, we'd have lunch then go do something else. This was a circulation, the only thing that changed with each passing day. After lunch, we may decide to hunt in the woods, or go canoeing, or train with swords. Sometimes we'd just stay in the forge making arrows and extra bows. Sometimes we'd craft new instruments in the arts and crafts building. Or times we'd help Chloe and her brother, and the Dionysus twins with the strawberry fields. Some days we'd practice the guitar, or the lute, or the lyre. Sky taught me how to play, and I was quickly becoming more adept at it. Other days we'd just go back to the archery range and practice some more.

October passed without much incident. Percy Jackson returned home to his mother, so Annabeth started to hang out with the other cabin kids more, particularly us since her archery was less than ideal. Translation, it was horrible. November also passed without anything interesting happening. Rex told me that usually they had a capture the flag day every week, but with such few campers there was really no point. On really slow days we'd just lounge on the porch of our cabin playing songs that we had mastered for the rest of the camp. The satyrs and the nymphs liked this quite a lot and joined in sometimes.

It was a chilly December morning when Sky got a letter from her mother. Her mother had returned from Europe and wanted her home for Christmas. Sky was sort of upset about it. She wanted to see her mother, of course, but well, there was _no point_ to Christmas. But she decided she'd go back home to Maryland for a few days to see her mother. That's when the family questions started to arise in our cabin, and that's when I became closer to my brothers than ever before.

"Mitch, where were you born?" Chevy asked one chilly morning. It was mornings like this that made me thankful that we had the warmest cabin. Hail the Sun God. The three of us were huddled around the fireplace, which was roaring with hot flames. We were only dressed in shorts and short sleeves, in Rex's case, a sleeveless shirt. I sighed, thinking about it. I had to really remember the town's name.

"Bellingham," I finally recalled, "Washington. Right near the border to Canada. What about you two?" Rex sighed with a slight smile.

"Diamond City, Arkansas. A tiny little town, not even a thousand people live there. I am so glad to be outta there. Monsters found me way too easily. Not enough mortals to mask my scent, you know?" I nodded a bit. Olivia and I always had trouble in smaller towns compared to big cities. Traveling between the cities was a nightmare, always.

"St Regis Mohawk Reservation," Chevy answered with a mild shrug. "Nothing really special about the place, it was just home for a while. But it was a small population, and too many monsters were popping up. When Danny found me, I left without thinking about it." He smiled a bit. I nodded a little, smiling weakly back. Danny was a super nice satyr that helped a lot of kids find safety at camp. He always had a joke to say, or a funny story to tell. He always made the trip a little easier. The transgression from the mortal world to the demi-god world was a lot easier with him helping you.

I sighed a little, crossing my legs and looking at the flames. I still didn't accept my father. In fact I was edging more away from him. Every accomplishment that I did while at camp was my own. I didn't get why some kids thanked their god parent when they did something well. Sorry, but not sorry, my achievement, not yours Father. Chevy and Rex knew how I felt, but didn't really comment on it. Sky, however, agreed with me. She loved Apollo, no doubt, but she rarely thanked him when she scored a monster kill.

"Where have you lived, Mitchell?" Rex asked softly. I looked up at him. He was the eldest of us. He had just turned nineteen actually. Chevy followed him at seventeen. I followed him at fifteen almost sixteen and Sky followed at fifteen closer to fourteen. It sort of upset me that Apollo had seduced and slept with all of our mothers in such a short period of time. I wanted to ask them if any of them had mattered. But I didn't talk to him, not even while giving my food to the fire for the gods. I didn't make any comment to him. I didn't want anything to do with him still.

"Hey, Mitch, you in there?" I blinked as Rex snapped at me. I chuckled weakly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking," I said gently, looking back at the fire. "Where haven't I lived is an easier question. Los Angeles, Denver, numerous small towns in the middle of the country. I've been everywhere, just running," I said indifferently, though I felt my heart swell and my gut twist. The entire time I didn't have a real home, but I had Olivia. She had been my home and I had been hers. And now she was in the sky and I was stuck on the ground, forced to continue living on, chasing one cheap thrill after another. I wanted a quest, desperately, just to fill my time with proper hunts. "What about you guys?"

"Just here, pretty much," Chevy replied, getting a guitar. Rex nodded in agreement.

"Diamond City and here," he said softly as he laid back. I followed suit as Chevy sat back down and started to play the guitar. The tune was familiar but I didn't realize what it was until Rex started to sing softly. _Welcome Home_ by Radical Face. I sighed a little and rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes, listening to the music.

Suddenly, and without warning, the fireplace exploded in heat. I jumped up with Rex and Chevy and we scrambled backwards, away from the heat that seared our skin. We usually could handle high heat, better than even the Hephaestus kids, but this was _hot_, as well as bright. I was blinded by white light. I covered my eyes with my arm as Rex told Chevy to run and get Chiron. I heard the clatter of the guitar falling to the ground and then the sounds of footfalls on the marble.

And just like that, as quick as it happened, it was gone. The heat faded and the light was gone. I lowered my arm to find a young man standing in front of the fireplace, dusting what looked like ash off his white shirt, which looked way too tight on him. He wore dark blue jeans, aviator sun glasses, and black loafers with no socks. His skin was a dark tan, and his hair was a light blonde. I didn't need an introduction. He looked like he did several months ago, when he sent Olivia up to the heavens.

"Father," Rex breathed, walking towards Apollo. I stayed rooted as Apollo patted Rex on the shoulder, greeting him. It was a little bizarre seeing this. Apollo looked Rex's age, though a little taller, a little stronger, a bit more godly. When he smiled, it seemed to light up the entire room. It was like his happiness was light. I wanted to strangle him. There was no reason for him to smile. His _daughter_ had been murdered only a couple months ago.

He looked over at me but before he could say anything Chiron and Chevy entered with Annabeth not far behind. Chiron visibly relaxed as Chevy grinned widely, going to greet Apollo. I wanted to say I was annoyed with my brothers for treating him like a father, but I couldn't be. They had every right to love our father. He didn't abandon them. Apollo took his sunglasses off and put them on the top of his hand as he smiled at Chiron.

"Ah, excellent. It would've been utterly annoying if I had to find you, Chiron. Would've taken up too much time, to be honest, and I need to be heading west very quickly," he said, his voice similar to Rex's, though much deeper. A bass tone, gripping our attention. I wanted to ignore him, but it was hard to do. He also sounded so carefree and happy, like he hadn't a care in the world. I frowned when he went to pat my shoulder, like he used to do when he was Seth. I stepped back and he sighed heavily, his blue eyes expressing sadness.

"Mitchell, I hope you will forgive me some day."

"I have. I don't have to like you." I replied coldly. The air seemed to suddenly grow cold then I realized it did. It seemed Apollo had sucked out all of the warmth of the cabin. I suppressed a shiver, and raised my head proudly, looking Apollo in the eye. I couldn't read the expression on the god's face. Great, I managed to piss of the god of the sun. I swallowed a bit, wondering if he would smite one of his own children.

He chuckled suddenly, the warmth returning to the cabin. "Relax, Mitchell," he said gently. I slowly did relax, putting my hands in my pockets, eyes flickering over to my brothers. They shrugged a little. "I've come to give you a quest."

I blinked then narrowed my eyes. "There's a catch."

"Why would there be a catch? You want a quest, you want a proper in the wild with proper dangerous monsters quest. Here I am giving it to you." He said, putting his sunglasses back onto his face, obscuring his blue eyes from everyone. I wondered if he did that so we couldn't guess what he was feeling or thinking. He grinned as if he knew what I was thinking…then I realized he probably did. I scowled. _Get out of my head._

"Sure, sure," he said aloud, putting his hands into his pockets. I realized how similar we looked and I quickly crossed my arms. He smirked a bit, but didn't move. "I want you to fetch something for me. It seems Luke has stolen something precious of mine." He paused, head turning just slightly towards Annabeth, who flushed. I couldn't tell if it was in anger or in embarrassment. Knowing her, though, it was probably anger.

"What did he steal?" I asked softly, lowering my arms which were basically like lowering my defenses. He smiled widely at me, as if he were proud that I was considering the quest.

"A white raven." I frowned a bit. A white raven? He had turned all of the ravens black because one told him one bad piece of news, which was, in my opinion, a bit of an over dramatic move. He shrugged as if he were reading my thoughts. "What can you do? I was young and foolish then. Regardless, this is the only true white raven left. He's immortal and is sort of important to me. He can see the future, and he loves talking about it." I blanched at that.

I had heard enough about Luke from my siblings and from Percy. He had been a camper, but he betrayed the camp and Percy, and left to bring the Titian Lord Kronos to power. There wasn't much any of us could do. There was a rumor that Percy was at the center of this huge prophecy about it, but that wasn't confirmed. I did know that Luke was a traitor and he hated the gods, particularly Hermes, and if he had a raven that could tell the future…well that was bad news for everyone. So, even though I did not want to please my father, I knew I had to accept this quest. It might've meant helping stop the end of the world, and save all of the innocent mortals, not to mention my family. I had to protect them.

"I accept this quest." I said with finality. Apollo grinned widely, and patted my shoulder. I let him this time, and he squeezed my shoulder like he used to when I was younger, when he was Seth. I frowned a little, looking at him.

"Then I have a gift for you, Son of Apollo," he chortled, lifting one hand. There was a bright flash. I looked away just in time. When I looked back, my father was holding a quiver filled with those magical bronze arrows that he had given me before. On the edge of the quiver was a small hook. "You can hook this to _Bruhmastra_," he said and demonstrated by snapping the quiver onto my bracelet. A second later, the quiver had shrunk and looked like a charm for the bracelet. Truth be told it looked a little, well, girly, but I didn't complain. That would be easier to deal with than with a fucking quiver on my back all the time. "The arrows will return to you after a while, so don't worry about running out." He looked pleased with himself, but I just gave him a look of indifference. I was used to magical weapons by now. He didn't seem to notice my look, however, and just continued to talk.

"And, unless I'm mistaken, which I'm not, you get to choose two people to accompany you…as well as get to have an audience with my lovely Oracle. Be careful, however. Side effects can include depression, insanity, and death." He smiled charmingly, nodding at Chiron and Annabeth. He then shook each of his son's hands, leaving me last. I sighed and shook his hand, though a bit reluctantly. He smiled, a bit more genuine this time. "And I part by leaving you my blessing. Good luck!" He grinned, letting my hand go as he started to glow. I turned away as did everyone else as he exposed his true form before vanishing.

Chiron sighed, shifting on all four of his feet, looking down at me. I took a deep breath, and then sighed it out, glancing around the cabin. "Go and speak with the Oracle. Then you can decide whom to take with you," Chiron advised. I nodded, pulling on a jacket and my shoes. Then I caught Annabeth's eyes, and I realized she wanted to desperately go on this quest with me. I hid my emotions from her, keeping a blank face as I left the cabin followed by Chiron, her, and my brothers. We trekked up to the Big House as I thought that I would never bring her on a quest that had anything to do with Luke. There were too many rumors about her being in love with him for me to be comfortable with that. But that decision would have to wait until after the Oracle.

I entered the Big House and smiled weakly at my brothers, who returned the smile just as meekly. Then I turned and started up the stairs to the trap door that led to the attic. I swallowed thickly, and pushed it open. Inside, it was dark and musty. I climbed up into the attic, and glanced around. There were a lot of treasures here, spoils of war. A few hell hound pelts that me and my siblings had gained while hunting in the forest littered the floor like rugs. I swallowed a bit and stepped over them towards a mummified woman in a tie dyed dress. Suddenly her head turned towards me, and green mist or smoke started to fill up the room.

And there she said the prophecy.


	5. The Day I Got A Bitching Piece of Armor

I felt sick. I kneeled over, staring at the wooden floor. The green mist retreated as she spoke the final word. I groaned, sitting up slowly, looking at her. She was completely still. Not even a breath escaped her. I swallowed thickly, putting my head between my knees, trying to breathe slowly. My head hurt and I felt like I was going to puke. What had she meant? I frowned and forced myself to stand. I swayed in place for a moment before my head cleared. Without looking back I left, glad to be out of her presence.

I took the stairs two and three at a time before settling on the landing to the second floor. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I wanted to think about what I had just heard. The prophecy was dark; I could tell that as much. I thought it over, memorizing it, repeating it to myself.

_A youth will choose death or slavery, _

_Two will fail their purpose, _

_One will succumb to pain, _

_A rebellion will not occur when it is time._

I had no clue what most of it meant. I got the feeling that someone was going to die though, somewhere on the trip. And that made it final; I would not be choosing either of my brothers to accompany me on this trip. Two will fail their purpose? Which two? Would I fail the quest? One will succumb to pain. That was foreboding, and I sort of didn't want to have this quest anymore. And the last one: a rebellion will not occur when it is time. What did that mean? I groaned, rubbing my head. Finally I stood and continued down to the first floor. I heard voices in a room off to the side. I entered and paused when I saw most of the cabin counselors sitting at a table, talking quietly.

Chloe stood when I entered, causing everyone's eyes to go to her. She blushed and sat back down quickly, looking at the table. I closed the door behind me and sat next to Rex, who patted my back supportively. Annabeth was there, as was Beckendorf, Rex, of course, and Clarisse. The twins from the Dionysus cabin and the Stoll brothers were also there. I sighed a little, and looked at the head of the table where Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair. He was staring at me in that way that made it seem like he could read my every thought. I frowned a bit and looked across the table to see Chloe looking at me with wide, pretty eyes. I narrowed my eyes and lowered my gaze to the table with a sigh.

"Mitchell, what did the Oracle say?" Annabeth prodded. I took a deep breath, thinking over the prophecy. It was so dark and foreboding. Apollo's blessing be damned, this quest was going to be fucked up. I looked up at her, and then looked at Chiron who was waiting patiently. I sighed heavily.

"_A youth will choose death or slavery, two will fail their purpose, one will succumb to pain, a rebellion will not occur when it is time."_ I recited stoically. Chiron sighed heavily, stroking his beard as he thought. I spared a glance to Rex who looked determined. I furrowed my brows, but before I could ask him what was up, Chiron cleared his throat.

"Dark, yes, but we've had darker prophecies before. Whom will you choose?" He asked me. I scanned the room. I knew for a fact that there were so many that weren't at the table, waiting in their cabins to hear the news, to find how who was going. I looked at Annabeth and I realized I would need an Athena child, and she had the most experience. She raised her head a little proudly, like she knew what I was thinking. I wouldn't doubt it, with those piercing eyes of hers. Then I felt Rex nudge me. I looked at him and he gave me a very clear look, _Dude, you have to pick me_. I shook my head.

"No. Nope, I'm not taking my brother on a quest that a prophecy foretold that someone would die. Fuck off, I've lost too much of my family for that." I said sternly, turning away from him. He looked hurt and angry, and I didn't blame him. I would've been absolutely pissed in his position. "Annabeth, you're coming. I know you are." I said sternly, sort of hating myself for it. I didn't really like Annabeth. She was a bit headstrong, and a bit proud. Like she knew she was the best to be picked…and she was, but she didn't have to act like it. She smiled at me, nodding in agreement. Now I needed someone else.

"We should get Percy—" She started, but I cut her off, shaking my head.

"No. Let him stay home for a while. He doesn't need to be on this quest," I said as I thought. So I had my skills, which was archery, healing, and running (okay, it was called parkour, but it was basically just running over things), and I had Annabeth's skills, which were swordsmanship and strategy. I needed someone else to fill in the blanks. I needed pure strength. I glanced around the table, frowning. I wish Olivia were here. She would've picked for me, and told me to deal with it. And her choice would've been perfect. I sighed heavily, rubbing my face, thinking.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes, dumb ass, right here." Rex snapped and I glared at him. But no one else answered. I looked around at them, and Beckendorf just shrugged at me like _I'll go_. I frowned a little. Rex would be so mad, but I couldn't take my brother. He was only a half-brother, true, but he was family, and I could _not_ lose another sibling.

"Beckendorf, you willing to come along?" I asked without looking at Rex. I felt him tense besides me. I felt a little guilty, as if I were betraying him somehow, but I didn't care. I would not put my brother in danger, no way, no how. Beckendorf nodded, folding his hands on the table and leaning forward to participate in the conversation more. I heard Rex let out a long breath, and I knew I would have to talk to him about this before I left.

"Good," Chiron said. He seemed to approve of my choices, so I relaxed a little. He wheeled over to a bookcase and took a scroll down and wheeled back over to the table, rolling the scroll out. "We've no clue where Luke might be, only where his main base is." Annabeth nodded slowly, but I just listened. "However, Apollo's last location with the raven was in New York. There have been more monster attacks there as well. In an area surrounding a nightclub called Sun's Son."

I snorted a bit. It wasn't hard to figure out who owned that place. Apollo had nightclubs everywhere, apparently. This one would be loud, obnoxious, and too hot, probably made for demi-gods, satyrs, the nicer monsters, and, of course, the gods. Chiron smiled a bit, but then it faded as he studied the scroll, which I realized was a map of New York City with marked places.

"We can go to this place and find any clues, anything to question, and anything that may lead us to the location of the bird." Annabeth said confidently. I gave her a look. Who was supposed to be leading this thing? She smiled a bit, shrugging a little. Chiron nodded his approval.

"Get ready tonight, and pack your things. You'll leave for New York this evening." And with that the meeting was dismissed. I stood and left the Big House, rubbing the back of my head. Rex was next to me, staying silent. I was glad; if he had talked I probably would've punched him. Lightly, in a brotherly fashion, but with the intent to harm. We had all day to prepare, so I left Rex to go towards the beach. I don't even know why I went to the beach. The sea wasn't a place I particularly liked. In fact, I hadn't even known how to swim until I got to camp. Chevy had to teach me.

Still, I walked to the beach, trailing up and down the shore. After a while I just sat down on a boulder and stared out at the sea. I realized I must've been out there for hours. It felt like I was waiting for something, but I didn't know what. I glanced up to the sun, squinting as it crossed the sky. Most people didn't actually see the sun moving, but Apollo's kids were gifted that way. I lowered my eyes to the sea, light spots covering my vision. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on my hands.

"Mitchell?" I opened my eyes quickly, looking over. Chloe was standing there and I had to admit she looked beautiful. Her black hair reflected the shades of the sun and the sea, and her eyes were shining and bright…and red. I sat up, realizing she had been crying a little. I felt guilty, though I didn't know why. I liked Chloe, no reason to deny that, but we only really talked. There wasn't a lot of interaction. Still, she was my friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked gently, moving over as she climbed up and sat next to me. She shrugged meekly. She wore short jean shorts and a golden t-shirt that said 'you haven't seen hot 'til you've seen an Apollo kid'. That sort of made me flush, but I didn't comment on it because it was completely true (okay, I'm biased in this opinion).

"I'm just worried for you, Mitch," she said softly. I sighed a little, looking out at the sea. It lapped gently at the shore. I watched as it swept shells and seaweed back out to sea and then brought it back in. "I know you'll be brave and strong…but I'm still going to worry." She said softly, sniffling a little. Then she chuckled a little. "When I first met you, I was so nervous. I saw you in those old clothes, and I just thought 'This guy is gonna kill us all'. But I was wrong…you're so nice," she trailed off. I heard her voice break a little and that made my guilty even worse. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I stared out at the sea, thinking about Jackson, the quests he's completed. I sighed a little, closing my eyes. Who was I kidding? I was probably going to die on this quest.

"Please be careful," she whispered softly, putting her hand on my arm. Her thumb traced my bicep. I sighed a little at the touch, and turned to look at her. Her eyes were big and wide and hopeful, and I saw that she wanted me to promise that I would be careful. I also saw that she knew I wouldn't be safe, no matter what, and we both knew that my promise would be empty.

I had never kissed a girl before. There wasn't a lot of time to get involved in girls while I was running for my life with Olivia. The only person that mattered back then was Olivia, and Seth but he wasn't real. Now looking down at Chloe, with her freckles and her brown eyes and black, wavy hair…I wanted to kiss her. Maybe for good luck, or maybe just to kiss a girl before I died. But I didn't know if she wanted me to kiss her. I guess there is no way to know.

"I'll promise you that I'll be careful," I murmured, leaning closer to her. I felt her move closer to me, and I felt her heat. She shivered a little, smiling weakly.

"You're really hot," she whispered back, her hand moving up so she could wrap her arm around my neck. I smiled a little. We were still getting closer, and I felt the anticipation of the moment, _that_ moment.

And to make it as cliché as possible, I replied, "Well I am the son of Apollo." And we kissed. It was brief, but slow. It wasn't…_passionate_ like in movies. It was just nice and gentle, like we were holding off the main kiss, the big kiss, until after I returned. It would be something to look forward to. But the kiss was cut off with a loud cough. I broke away to turn and see Annabeth and Beckendorf standing nearby. Annabeth had her arms crossed and her foot was tapping against the sand. I narrowed my eyes, but moved back away from Chloe. Hopping down from the boulder, I took her hand and looked up at her.

"I will return." I promised. She looked so calm, but in her eyes there was turmoil. She didn't even want me to go. But a quest only came along once in a blue moon. I had to snatch it up while I could. I went towards my companions. Annabeth didn't look amused, but Beckendorf seemed to approve. "Let's go get ready, then," I growled, passing them and going up the path to the camp and towards the cabins.

I entered the cabin to see Chevy and Rex sitting by the fireplace. They were quiet. Rex looked upset and disappointed. Chevy just looked solemn. I walked up to my chest and pulled out my knapsack and my old clothes, the clothes I had arrived to camp in. Rex looked up at me and I avoided his gaze as I changed. With Sky gone, we hadn't bothered using the changing room. I took off my shirt and shorts, standing only in my black boxer-briefs as Rex sat on my bed. Chevy followed and sat on Sky's.

"What?" I asked as I pulled on my blue jeans. I had to wash them several times to get all of the blood stains out of it. Still, though, I saw some spots of dark blue where the blood had stained permanently. I ignored the stains and instead finally looked at Rex.

"Why not me? Or Chevy?" Or even Sky!? You could go pick her up!" Rex asked. I realized he wasn't mad, just confused and upset. He regarded family to be the greatest ally one could ever have. I saw family as the biggest weakness a guy could ever have.

"Because, it'll be dangerous," I said simply as I pulled my boots on. Gods, I forgot how heavy these things were. They were steel toed, and the steel was peeking out through the dark brown fabric. I had tried to wash the boots, but it hadn't worked very well. They were still stained with red, but it just looked like a darker brown. I pulled on a white undershirt and then pulled on my red t-shirt. I grunted a little. I didn't realize how much I had filled out in the few months I had been here. The shirt was a little tight around my chest, where my muscles had grown in strong. Its sleeves had always been tight around my arms, but it was really tight now. Whatever, I could still move easily to notch arrows and swing swords, so I'd be fine.

"Dangerous? That's why you need one of us!" Rex exclaimed, standing as I rummages in the bedside table for a leather pouch of drachmas. I found it and tucked it into my knapsack. I grabbed my pocket knife and put it in my pocket. I glanced to Chevy, who nodded, agreeing with Rex. "See!? You're our brother, whether you like it or not! You need us." Rex said with finality. I sighed heavily, and looked at him.

"It's dangerous. And that's the exact reason why I'm not taking you. I am not losing another sibling." I said coldly. Rex paled a little and opened his mouth to say something, but I was done listening. "Hey, do you have a buzzer?" I asked. He furrowed his brows.

"Buzzer?"

"Yeah, like, for hair?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair. I hadn't gotten it cut since a few weeks before Olivia had been murdered. It had gotten even more shaggy and messy. I hadn't bothered to cut it, but I figured it would be a liability while on the quest.

"Yeah, I have one." Chevy said as he stood to get it from his chest. I got a towel and sat down on it. Rex sat in front of me while Chevy buzzed my head. I wanted it all off. I needed it all off. There was no point in keeping it and it would only grow back.

"Brother, you can't go without one of us. What will we tell Sky when she gets back?"

I sighed a little, closing my eyes as I thought. I shrugged very slightly, trying not to move as Chevy got close to my ears. "I can go without you guys, and I _am_ going without you. As for Sky…just tell her I'll be back soon." Rex looked at me with fearful eyes. I knew he was thinking about the prophecy. I realized he wanted to change it and I narrowed my eyes.

"You can't change the future, Rex. You know that. When Heroes try and change the future, all Hades breaks loose." He seemed defeated, and he nodded glumly as Chevy finished. I stood and looked at the hair on the towel. I took a deep breath and went into the changing room. Truth be told, I liked it. I had never had it that short before and it was…cool looking. I ran my fingers over it with a slight sigh, smiling a little. In my opinion I looked bad ass, ready to take on the world and bring it to its knees. I left the changing room and helped sweep up the hair that got away from the towel.

I tied the scabbard for my bronze dagger to my hip, looping it through the belt loops on my jeans. I sheathed my dagger and packed any extra one in my knapsack. I pulled on my duster coat, and I was nearly ready to go wait for Annabeth and Beckendorf at the pine tree when Rex dropped two water bottles on my bed with a pair of red hide gloves. I frowned and picked up the gloves, looking up at him.

He shrugged, as if he was slightly embarrassed. "I know, they're hideous…But father gave them to me." My eyes widened a little, and I looked at them. Red hide…Apollo had gloves made from one of his cows? I swallowed a little, looking at Rex. "A son of Ares, about five hundred years ago, declared he was better than the gods…He had planned to hunt everything sacred of the gods at least once. He started with Dad's cows. He succeeded, but Dad was furious. The stories said Dad had ripped the hero's entrails from his throat…slowly. The hero didn't die for days," he said. I gagged a little, thinking about it. Rex nodded, looking a little sick as well. "There was nothing anyone could do for the cow, though, so instead of letting the death to be a waste, Dad made things from its leather. Those gloves will protect you from any heat and they can burn monsters just by touching them."

"Thank you, brother," I said softly, pulling them on. The gloves morphed, as most things in this world do, into something else when I pulled them on. They looked like fingerless black gloves now, like biker gloves. They went along with my total outfit fairly well, but I didn't really care about that. For gods sake, I had a charm bracelet on, so it didn't really matter what I wore. Rex nodded a little. I smiled a little at him and hugged him tightly, patting his back. He hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. We parted and I hugged Chevy before grabbing my bag and the water bottles. "These aren't magic, are they?" I asked with a slight smile.

Rex chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope, just regular water," he said. I nodded a bit, letting my smile slide away. As far as goodbyes went, this could've gone a lot worse…and a lot better. I looked at my brothers and sighed a little.

"Well here goes nothing, yeah?" I asked with a weak smile. They nodded, and patted by back as I left the cabin. I walked slowly, taking in the rest of the camp. It would be the first time I've left in a few months, and I was sort of nervous about the world outside. Finally I stopped near the tree, petting the dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece on the head. I didn't have to wait long. Beckendorf and Annabeth ascended the hill, each with their own bags. I offered them a bottle of water. Beckendorf declined, but Annabeth took it. I glanced over the camp again.

My heart stopped for a moment when I saw Chloe sitting on the stop of the climbing wall. She raised her hand to me in a sort of sad wave. I raised my hand towards her, and then turned to go down the hill, leading Annabeth and Beckendorf towards the van that waited for us. Argus was in the driver's seat, his eyes blinking at me. I ignored him as I settled in the back with Annabeth, Beckendorf sitting in the front. I watched the scenery pass by as we drove towards the highway. I sighed a little, and crossed my arms, waiting to reach the city.

New York was loud and obnoxious compared to the quiet serenity of camp (except while training) and I loved it. I hadn't realized how much I missed the rush of the city, the yell of the cars, the screams of the people. It was beautiful in a very entrancing way. I watched the cars we passed eagerly, imagining the lives of those inside. I saw two girls, sisters, in one, waving at anyone looking. I waved back and they smiled and laughed.

Argus dropped us off at the edge of the city, near a subway station. He didn't say anything as we piled out, but his eyes blinked all at once at us. I nodded to him and closed the door. He pulled away from the curb, and we left in the big city all by ourselves. I glanced around, and then looked at Annabeth. She sighed a little, and fished out a map of the city. I realized it was the same map that Chiron had. "The club is a few stations away from here. Come on." I shrugged a little at Beckendorf, who smirked just a little. It was better to just follow Annabeth in these situations. I had learned that during combat class where the Apollo cabin would be paired up with the Athena cabin.

We descended into the subway station. I was wary, and I felt my companions were wary as well. Underground with monsters would be a _very_ bad situation. We had to just survive a few blocks, nothing more. It was an easy enough task, but I had a feeling that we'd fail. We got our tickets with the money Annabeth thought to bring. So far I was really happy I decided to bring her along, because both me and Beckendorf had forgotten to bring along mortal money.

And we waited. There weren't a lot of people around. Rush hour had died down a while ago. I glanced at the clock on the wall of the station. It was just past four in the evening. I felt nervous underground. I didn't like it. I wanted to breathe the fresh air, feel the sunlight. I sighed a little, and put my hands in my pockets, waiting for the worse. Nothing happened and when the subway train stopped, the three of us boarded quickly and settled into seats near the doors. Annabeth was watching me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" I asked politely. Even though I was leaving behind my family and Chloe, I was feeling better. I was actually _doing_ something, not practicing to do something. I was on a quest. True, it was for Apollo, but I didn't care. I liked being outside of camp. My senses were heightened, and I was ready to fight. It was like old times, to be honest. Always on the alert, never relaxing, and I liked it. I just missed Olivia more than ever now. I just couldn't win.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you and Chloe were a thing," she said bluntly. I smiled humorlessly, shaking my head.

"We're not. It was just for good luck." I smiled a little. She rolled her eyes, but I swore I heard Beckendorf mumble, "Thank the gods for good luck kisses." It made me wonder if he had anyone to kiss. Probably, since he was fairly tall, fairly handsome. I shrugged a little, grinning some as I settled back into the seat.

"I like your hair," Annabeth said suddenly. I looked up, and she smiled a little. I realized she was trying to make nice. I appreciated it. The truth was we weren't very close, Annabeth and I. We could talk, but it was sort of forced. If this quest was going to run as smoothly as possible, we all needed to learn to trust each other. I nodded a little, smiling back.

"Thanks. I figured why not."

"Despite it being winter?" She asked with a smirk. I shrugged with a devil-may-care attitude.

"I always run a little high," I replied and she chuckled. "Come on, let's look at the map. It might be good to have a backup plan…what is our plan anyways?" I asked, leaning forward. Beckendorf, who was sitting next to me, leaned forward as well as Annabeth pulled out the map and rolled it out on our knees and thighs. The club we were heading to was lit up, like a tiny white Christmas light. I realized the closer we got, the brighter it got. I liked the map, it was fucking awesome.

"Here's the club. It's on a corner, and it's two stories high. There's always a huge line outside, so we'll have to probably buy our way in." I sighed a little. It was such a waste of money. She gave me a look and I shrugged like _Sorry, continue_. "There's an ally next to the club that we can use to escape. I think we should just try to enter, er, legally before illegally so we don't make ourselves super noticeable." I glanced at her, then Beckendorf and gave her a look.

While none of us were in full combat gear, armor and helms and the whole nine yards, we weren't exactly looking like we were going clubbing. She was dressed in old jeans with old sneakers and a light grey, long sleeve shirt with a jacket. She had an old blue back pack, and a Yankees cap on her lap. Beckendorf had dark blue jeans that were baggy and held up with a black belt. His shirt was black with red font that said fires of the forge! He had an old hoodie on with a black string backpack on. The three of us as daggers at our hips, I had a bow on my wrist, Annabeth had another, longer dagger at her other hip, and Beckendorf had a pair of axes, hidden as rings on his thumbs. We were so obviously half-bloods that the first monster to sense us would totally attack.

"Yes, because we're so incognito right now," I replied drily. She sighed heavily and rolled up the map, putting it back into her bag.

"Look, we'll get in."

_Sure,_ I thought, _as soon as we face an army of monsters before we actually get to the club._ Two seconds later I had wished I didn't think that. The subway train came to a screeching halt. Annabeth flew forward into me and Beckendorf, but quickly righted herself as she drew her daggers. I stood as well, glancing up and down the train, realizing we were all alone, and stopped at what looked like to be an abandoned station. The door slid open as the lights flickered. Annabeth shook her head when I looked at her and I shrugged helplessly. What were we going to do? Sit here until the subway train suddenly decided to continue on.

"We can just leave and walk the rest of the way." I whispered to her. She looked a bit wary, but realized that the train was not going to move anytime soon and we were losing daylight, literally. Apollo would be dipping into the west right now. I glanced out of the train and didn't see anything, but I knew that wasn't a big comfort. I drew my dagger as I stepped out onto the station dock, keeping slowly and quiet. I felt eyes on me, though, and I felt nervous.

Slowly I made my way through the station, heading towards the stairs…but stopped. There were grates blocking the way. I swallowed thickly and turned to Annabeth and Beckendorf. The latter had his axes drawn and was waiting for orders. I glanced to Annabeth, then to the train. "Maybe we can get it to work again?" But just as I spoke that, the train doors slammed shut and the train launched off. I swore, and sheathed my dagger and ran towards the tracks.

I didn't get close. A large, scaled tail slammed down in front of me. I yelped and fell backwards. I heard Annabeth yell something, but I was already turning and running back towards them when I felt something grab me from behind. Luckily I had my knapsack on. I slipped out of it and hit the floor and rolled out of the way. I ducked behind a pillar, seeing Annabeth and Beckendorf do the same a couple pillars to the left and right to me, respectively. I unclipped my quiver and strapped it across my back and pulled _Bruhmastra_ from my wrist. It sprung up in a bow the second it was clear of my hand. I drew and notched an arrow and stilled.

Annabeth glanced around her pillar, and then quickly hid behind it again, looking at me. I furrow my brows, and then I realized what she was doing. She was mouthing something… But before I could figure out what I giant head slithered between our pillars, one giant eye glaring at me. I yelled out, scrambling backwards. It was a giant python. Its head was the size of a German shepherd, and could easily swallow me. Its eyes were a bright glowing golden with long black slits for pupils. In the center of its head was a white circle amidst the dark green of its scales. It raised its fat head and lunged. I rolled out of the way just in time and drew my arrow back and launched it towards its eyes.

My aim was off, though, and just hit scales and _bounced off_. That was one of Apollo's arrows, the ones able to pierce skull and helm and keep going. "Fuck! Scales deflect!" I yelled as I ran around and ducked behind another pillar. Annabeth was suddenly next to me.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!" she yelled at me, hitting me in the shoulder. I groaned, glaring at her, drawing and notching another arrow.

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" I bellowed back, and then stood, going to leave the safety of the pillar to shoot another arrow at it. It was gone. I swallowed thickly. I turned quickly, trying to locate it as Beckendorf joined Annabeth against the pillar. They were breathing heavily, and as was I. Then I heard it, the cold sound of scales against tiles. I turned quickly just as Beckendorf yelled for me to. The snake was there, rearing its head back, ready to strike. I didn't have time to launch my arrow, but I tried to. Suddenly Beckendorf was on the snake's head, beating at its eyes in with his axes. The python screeched in pain, swinging its head to throw the blacksmith off. Hot blood fell onto the floor and was steaming as Beckendorf jumped off and rolled, landing against the pillar.

My arrow had hit the python's nose and bounced off harmlessly. Had Beckendorf not attacked, I would've been dead. I drew another arrow, glaring at the snake. But it was blind now. Annabeth was still crouched by the pillar, but she hissed, "Stay still, don't move, don't make a sound." I barely heard her over the screaming of the python. Finally the python stopped thrashing. Instead of golden eyes there was only a mash of bloody flesh. The snake was blind.

I breathed in slowly as Annabeth snuck around the side of her pillar, avoiding the snake's head. I held my breath as the snake slithered past me, its forked tongue flicking in and out, trying to catch our scent. I swallowed and stepped back as slowly as possible, being super quiet. I did not like being out in the open like this. I wanted to run for cover, but running would make hundreds of echoes that would led right to my yummy meat, and the dinner bell would ring.

Suddenly, a train flew past the station, filling the station with loud sounds. I used this to run to a nearby pillar, ducking behind it. The snake hissed at the sound of the train. Beckendorf was suddenly next to me, and then Annabeth was on top of me. "Get off," I hissed, pushing her towards Beckendorf, who helped steady her onto the ground. There was barely enough room to hide behind this pillar. I heard the snake slither passed, heading to the other end of the station as the train left the station behind.

I looked at my companions as I drew another arrow. Annabeth shook her head quickly, mouthing something. But I didn't wait for her advice. I wanted this snake dead. I had figured out what this monster was. Apollo had killed it when he was an infant. True, he was a god, but he had been a _baby_. I could bag this, no problem.

When I went to go face the giant snake, Annabeth pulled me back down and whispered into my ear, "Hit the white spot on its head." I barely heard her in my ear, but I got the message. I nodded slowly, and took a deep breath and stood, leaving the safety of the pillar. I pulled the string on _Bruhmastra _back, the arrow ready to launch and kill, and walked forward slowly. I glanced around. Then I saw the snake. Its long body was coiled at the edge of the station. Its head was, if you forgive the word choice, snaking out to taste the air, trying to find us. I stepped forward, into the puddle of blood. I nearly groaned in disgust, but I kept my silence and crept forward. I slipped behind a pillar, breathing in slowly before I crept along to the next one.

I pressed my back against the pillar, glancing to my right, then to my left. This pillar was right in front of the snake's coiled body. I would have a fraction of a second to get its attention and then shoot my arrow in the inch of space that was the white spot on its head. I went to do just this, turning to the right. I yelled out, scrambling back. The snake was right there, hissing venomously. "_Little hero will make a good meal. Master will be pleased," _I heard it hiss. I tried to run, but I slipped on the tile, the blood on my shoe holding no traction.

"Mitchell!" I heard Annabeth as the snake reared its head, hissing. I rolled to the side just as it struck and I stood, drawing my arrow back and aimed. Time seemed to slow down and there was only one thing in my vision: the tiny little white spot. I held my breath and let the arrow go before ducking behind the pillar again as the snake struck towards me. There was an agonizing scream, and for a second I thought it was Annabeth or Beckendorf, but then I realized it the python.

It was thrashing around, knocking into pillars, its body curling and convulsing. I would've jumped up and down in joy at hitting that target, but I had to duck to avoid the giant, muscled body of the snake. I rolled and then ran back towards my friends. I watched as the python thrashed and moved, still screaming.

"Gods, just fucking die!" I yelled at it. My arrow had embedded itself deep into the monster's head. Only the very edge of the fletching and the nock were visible. I ducked, dragging my companions down with me when the tail suddenly flew over us, crashing into the gating. The python squirmed a little more before finally dying, blood oozing out of its eye sockets and its forehead. I breathed in slowly, standing as I did. The snake was shrinking, I realized, becoming smaller and smaller until there was nothing left but my arrow and a pile of scales.

Frowning, I stepped forward. Annabeth followed me. When I went to pick up the arrow, it shimmered then I felt my quiver get a little heavier. I smiled a little before I picked up a scale when I realized they were all connected. Confused, I picked up the entire thing and realized it was a sort of armor piece. Annabeth smiled a little, poking at it. "It's like chain mail," she murmured. I blinked a little, grinning at her.

I heard a loud clatter and quickly drew an arrow, notching it and pointing it towards the sound. I saw Beckendorf pulling the gates apart so we could leave. I sighed a little, putting the arrow back into the quiver. I turned and started to look for my bag. I found it under a bench with some holes in it, but not big enough to cause any problems. I shouldered it, keeping my quiver on. It was useful to have it clipped to the box, which I returned to my wrist, but when I needed arrows fast, it just wasn't as convenient. So I decided to hide it beneath my knapsack.

Returning to Beckendorf, I helped him and Annabeth pull the gates apart. We crawled through, keeping the gates open for each one, Annabeth being the last to pass through. I turned and offered the chain mail to Beckendorf who gave me a look like I was insane.

"It's yours, man," he grumbled. I imagined if that's what his father sounded like, like stones on stones. "You're the one who killed it."

"You saved my life, though," I argued. He laughed at that.

"That's the point of companions, dipshit." He smirked, shoving the chain mail at me. "It wouldn't fit me anyways because _you're_ the one that killed the thing." I sighed heavily, but he had a valid point. It really _wouldn't_ fit him. So I paused to put my stuff on a bench. I took off my coat and shirt before pulling the chainmail on over my undershirt. I was glad I had put the undershirt on now. It stopped the scales from rubbing against me. Once I put the chainmail on, I saw Annabeth draw her dagger. Before I could react she stabbed me into my gut.

Or she would've if I hadn't been wearing the scales. I glared at her, rubbing my stomach, glaring at her. "What the hell!?"

She smirked at me, sheathing her dagger. "Just making sure it works," she replied as I pulled on my shirt and duster. She started up the stairs when I strapped the quiver over my back, and put the knapsack over that.

"Crazy," I grumbled and Beckendorf laughed as he put his axes back onto his fingers and the three of us were climbing the stairs to the streets. The other two were quietly discussing how to enter the club when we got up to the street. A few people glanced at us, wondering why we had gone down to that station in the first place, but didn't question us. While Annabeth pointed to the street that the club was on, a few blocks away, I thought about what the python said. _Master will be pleased? _That sounded like someone had set the python onto us, like he was hunting us, chasing us.

"Mitchell, do you know what monster that was?" Annabeth suddenly asked as we waited to cross the street, Beckendorf just glancing around, keeping an eye on things. I sighed heavily, nodding.

"Python of Delphi," I replied dully.

"Whoa, was that your dad's?" Beckendorf asked as we crossed the street. I shook my head, smiling a little.

"No, it wasn't. Delphi doesn't always mean 'owned by Apollo'," I said with a smile. Annabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Still, I think it's odd that the python sent to destroy Leto just magically appears when we're searching for something that's your father's." Annabeth said uneasily as we walked. I paused as we passed a Starbucks, and then glanced to the street that the club was on. "Mitchell?" Annabeth asked as I stopped.

"Come on. I'm starving and we need to talk and plan properly. Besides, it's only four forty-three. The club won't be open yet," I reasoned as I went to go into the coffee shop. Annabeth sighed a bit, but followed Beckendorf in after me. I got us a table in the corner.

"How do you know what time it is?" Annabeth suddenly asked. I blinked, then realized I didn't know how I knew.

"I don't know—"

"Sundials." Beckendorf spoke up as he settled in a chair. "They were the first things to measure time. Makes sense that you can sense the time by the position of the sun."

"So I'm useless at night?"

"Yep."

"Awesome," I sighed, looking around the cafe. It wasn't that crowded. The people inside were either reading or on laptops or phones or writing, too absorbed in their own world to notice three raggedy teenagers. "What do you guys want?" I asked, and Annabeth shook her head as she looked at the menu over the counter.

"I'll get it. You look at the map, and you will decide what do to. This is your quest. We're just here to help. So what do you want?" She said, and I glanced at the menu. I debated just haven't a tea or a hot chocolate, but the sun would be setting soon and I would get tired easily once that happened. I needed to be alert. My stomach grumbled a bit and I groaned, realizing I hadn't eaten anything since that morning.

"Anything with the most caffeine and a..." I trailed off, glancing at the menu again, "A giant muffin. Blueberry, thanks," I smiled at her as she handed me the map. I didn't listen to whatever Beckendorf ordered. I just unrolled the map and looked at it, thinking. The sun would be set by the time the club opened. I wouldn't be useless, but I would be a little weaker because of it. There were two ally ways leading to the club, and its main doors were on the corner. I still thought the best bet would to be enter as clubbers, and find someone that knew something about Apollo or the bird or Luke.

When Annabeth returned, however, I set the map aside and she pulled it closer to her so she could study it. I went to drink whatever she got me, then I realized it was an iced coffee. I frowned, looking at her. She smirked a little and shrugged. "Hazelnut, espresso, iced coffee is what they said had the most caffeine." I grumbled a bit, but sipped the coffee dutifully. No time to get picky.

"The snake spoke," I suddenly said before stuffing my face with the muffin. Beckendorf looked up suddenly from his own coffee (black, it looked like, no sugars. So classy), and Annabeth jerked a little, looking at me.

"What did it say!?" she whispered loudly, glancing around. I glanced around as well. No one paid us any mind. I shrugged a little, coughing around my muffin. She huffed and waiting impatiently while I chewed and swallowed.

"It said I would be a good meal, and that 'Master' would be pleased," I said as I took a smaller bite and followed it with a long sip of my coffee...which resulted in a brain freeze. I hissed a little, putting my tongue on the roof of my mouth while they thought about it. "It could've been talking about Luke," I said and Annabeth gave me a sharp jap in the side. I grunted, jerking away from her and nearly spilled my coffee on the map.

"Careful!" I yelped, pulling my cup away from the map. She sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. "Any ideas from you two?" I asked as I ate another piece of my muffin. Beckendorf shrugged, looking between us. Annabeth shrugged.

"Hera sent the python after Leto thousands of years ago, but I don't know why she'd do it again. Unless you got impregnated by Zeus." She sighed, rubbing her temples and sipping her drink, which I thought was hot chocolate. I sighed heavily.

"Damn, everyone will know now," I said sarcastically and the sky thundered loudly. "Sorry, sorry," I said quickly. I hated the sound of thunder, always have. And pissing off the king of the Gods was not a good idea. "No, I don't think Hera would send it after us. What would be the point? We didn't do anything," I said, looking at them. "Right?"

Beckendorf nodded, but Annabeth chuckled weakly. "Well, she's never liked Apollo," she said slowly. I looked at her as I chewed more of my muffin, frowning. "I mean, she hated Leto, and sent the Python to chase her so she could never give birth to..."

"Apollo and Artemis," I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "She must hate his children."

"Probably," she said as she rolled the map up. "Though I don't know why she'd said a python after just you. I mean, a bunch of Apollo's kids have gone on quests before. They were never attacked by a giant snake." I rolled my eyes, giving her a thumbs up like Yay for me, and took a long sip from my cup.

"Maybe it was just a freak accident," Beckendorf reasoned calmly. "Perhaps Master is Hera, but she didn't send it after us. It just saw us, got us to get off the train, so it could have revenge on Apollo by killing his son."

"Maybe," I said slowly, thinking. While that would've been comforting if it were true, it just didn't sit well with me. I didn't think Hera had any control over the python anymore, not since it died facing Apollo. I pulled my knapsack off of my back and rummaged in it before finding my sister's journal. I pulled it out and flipped through it, ignoring the pangs of grief I felt until I found the page I was looking for. "Apollo, while he was pretending to be some mortal vagabond for us, taught us all about Greek history. My sister wrote most of it down. It was pretty much the only thing we had to a school experience," I explained as I scanned the page and turned it, looking for an entry about the Python. "Okay, here," I said when I found it, skimming the entry. "'Some believe that Python was born from the rotting slime left over after the great Deluge.' Lovely imagery," I mumbled, then continued, "'but others say it is a child of Gaia'," I finished, closing the journal. Annabeth looked uneasy.

"But Gaia helped Zeus," she reasoned. "Why would she want to kill us?" I shrugged with a sigh, rubbing my eyes. I really had no clue. "Look, it doesn't matter. You slayed it, we survived, this Master person is just a tiny blimp in our quest, okay? We need to find out where the bird is and get it back." She said firmly. I looked at my half eaten muffin. "Okay?" She asked me and I looked at her.

"Sure, I guess. Yeah," I agreed, but I just felt like we weren't finished dealing with monsters and their master. We continued to drink, and in my case, eat, plotting several different paths in and out of the club. It would be crowded, but we'd use that to our advantage. Eventually I felt the sun setting and I drained the last bit of my coffee. Annabeth had finished her drink a while ago, and Beckendorf drained his cup. We packed up, and I put Olivia's journal back into my knapsack, slinging the bag over my bag and hiding the quiver with it. I led the way outside as we threw away our trash.

The street wasn't any less crowded than it was two hours ago. I checked the time with someone, though I had a feeling that it was about seven. I was right, six fifty-two. I wasn't accurate though. It seemed Beckendorf was right: I could tell time by the position of the sun, but once it set I was useless as a using a spoon to bail out a boat. I led my friends down the street, towards the club. We turned the corner and saw it, in all it's glory, on the corner just a block away.

It was bright, like Times Square bright. It was flashy and golden and...bright. People were already lining up to get in. I groaned a little, but we slipped into the nearest ally and put our bags in an empty trash can and hid it. I pulled my quiver off my back and clipped it to _Bruhmastra_, which was on my wrist. We would just be going in with our weapons and the clothes on our backs. We bypassed the line, hoping that our money would help us get in, or that the bouncer would be a minor god and I could just brag that I was Apollo's son (Annabeth had looked it up and it was indeed owned by my father. How he lost his own bird here was a question I'd have to save for later). But when we got to the front of the line, I realized exactly what type of club this was.

Two mortal girls, who were dressed like they had major daddy issues, were begging the bouncer to let them in because they had been totally waiting for this night for like ever. I rolled my eyes, but watched as a pair of boys with scraggly beards and hats walked up, walking like they had weird limps. The bouncer let them in without incident and the mortal girls looked absolutely offended. Annabeth turned to be excitedly, whispering to me and Beckendorf, "It's a club for our world. Those were satyrs!" I glanced up at the sign. It took me a moment to read it, though I knew what it said, SUN'S SON, in big golden neon lettering. I grinned a little. Nice one, dad.

We walked up, looking as demi-godly as possible. The bouncer eyed us, then smirked a little, pointing at me. "Apollo's boy?" I nodded slowly, wondering if that would be a good thing. I mean, I hoped it was but then again Apollo lost his bird at his own club. Anything could've happened. The bouncer grinned and reached into his jacket's inner pocket. I went to draw my dagger, but he brought out three VIP passes for us, handing them to us before letting us in. Annabeth looked at the pass like it was gold and I was laughing. Even Beckendorf gave a bigger-than-normal smile.

"This is perfect!" Annabeth said over the noise of the club. The music was loud and the bass was bumping, making even the walls vibrate. The dance floor was filled with satyrs, nymphs, demi-gods, and even minor gods. I grinned widely as a nymph blew a kiss at me and her friends giggled. I almost went over to join them, but I remembered I was on a quest. "Okay, guys, we'll have to split up." I frowned at that and Annabeth nodded, "I know, I know, but this place is packed. We'll need to split up to talk to all the employees and stuff, see Apollo visited lately and what happened when he did." I nodded, then glanced to the stairs that led to the second floor, the VIP room.

"After an hour, we meet by those stairs," I said, pointing. They followed my finger, then agreed. I sighed and dove straight into the dance floor, heading towards the DJ. He would know about things that happened, he had a perfect view of the club after all. When I got to the edge of the dance floor, I realized that the DJ was roped off. I sighed, hoping my status as Apollo's son would let me pass the barriers. I grinned at the bouncer there. "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to the DJ—"

"He ain't takin' requests right no' kid," the bouncer growled, and I realized he had large horns, like a goat, curling out of his hair and around his head. He looked like a mix between a ram and a man. I glanced down and I saw goat legs. Holy Apollo, this was the most ripped satyr I have ever seen. I sighed lazily, as if this happened to me all the time. He narrowed his eyes and snorted, annoyed.

"Look, I know a thing or two about music." I said indifferently, glancing over my shoulder as if it would be a privilege to allow me to talk and help the DJ. The satyr snorted again, only it was most amused sounding.

"Oh really, kid?"

"Yep," I smiled, "Son of Apollo." I greeted, offering my hand. He laughed, which sounded like a weird _baa_-ing, shaking his head.

"Sorry kid, no dice." He smirked. "Get back on the dance floor, and find a nymph or two. That's the prize you get for being Apollo's kid." He baa-ed again and I scowled. I was ready to threaten this satyr, though it would probably end with me with a couple broken ribs when he rammed me.

"Look, Mr Goat," I snapped, but before I could continue a woman with long black hair stepped up next to him. She was tall, a little taller than me, but she was also in five inch stilettos. Her hair was long, down to her butt, and jet black. When she moved, it shimmered gold and reflected the lights that the club was setting off. She had bright blue eyes, like glow sticks bright. They glowed in the dark, and her skin shined under the glow. She was tan, like a soft 'mocha' color as Sky would say. She was dressed in a tight black dress that glittered golden when she moved, like her hair. Around her neck was a necklace made of gold with a small lyre pendent with diamonds in the handle of the lyre. She smiled at me, and I felt stunned. She was so beautiful.

"Hello, Son of Apollo," she said kindly. Her voice was music. No, I know what you're thinking. I'm not trying to say it was like music, that it was musical. It was music. I felt like dancing, making music, singing though I couldn't sing because of my voice. Yet despite all these urges, I could barely get up the courage to say anything.

Finally I managed a stupid sounding, "Hey." Ugh, I wanted to bash my head into a wall. How stupid of me. Really!? Hey was the best I could do? I smiled weakly at her and she gestured for me to follow her. I smirked at goat boy, who seemed annoyed, but I hoped the little fence and followed her. She walked up to DJ platform where all the magic happened and she put headphones around her neck. She switched the song over fluidly to Titanium by Sia, before turning to me, smiling again. I felt so under dressed in her presence, so childish and stupid.

"Welcome to Sun's Son, Son of the Sun God," she teased, poking me in the nose. I laughed weakly, blushing. I hoped she couldn't notice with the wild strobe lights and rainbow of colors passing over us. "What is your name?" She asked kindly. Her voice was so clear. If clear water had a voice, it would be hers. It was simple and crisp, like she had planned lines and she was just reciting them with confidence. I love her voice.

"Mitchell Hower," I said. My voice was so ugly compared to hers. It was rough and wild and untamed. I was a savage compared to her, mortal to a god. I blanched, realizing that was exactly who she was. She swayed to the music like she was the music. Her legs moved in opposite directions of her arms, her hips moved on their own, away and towards me, moving in an infinity sign so fluidly she might've been made of water.

"You're a Muse," I said dumbly. She laughed as the song ended and she put on a different song that I didn't recognize (yes, yes, I know, sacrilege for a child of the God of Music). She nodded, but I didn't know if it was to confirm what I just said or if it was to the beat. I hesitated, but then she turned to me, smiling widely.

"Yes, I am a muse. I've heard much about you from your father," she said kindly. She didn't stop dancing, even when she talked to me. I wondered if she ever stopped dancing. "You are a strong warrior," she complimented me and I flushed again, shrugging like 'whatever'. Before I could ask her anything, though, she asked me, "Do you know what my name is?" My mind went blank when she danced closer, her hips gyrating against mine. I blushed more and she laughed, stepping back to her DJ controls. I breathed in slowly, forcing my head to work.

She was a muse, she was beautiful, she was sort of a tease but I kind of liked that, and she wouldn't stop dancing. Well the first two applied for all the muses, and the third could apply for most of them. I hesitated. But only the fourth could apply to one, I hoped. I didn't want to offend her.

"Terpsichore?" I answered slowly. She smiled at me, and nodded. I breathed out in relief, smiling a bit, then realizing I was here on a quest, not to flirt and talk with a muse (even though I really wanted to). "It's freaking amazing to meet you, but I need to ask you something." I started and she sighed sadly, nodding as she switched over the music to another song. Levels, Avicii. At least I knew that one after Sky replayed it for five hours one Sunday. "Was my father here recently and did he have a bird?" She suddenly looked so sad, like she was going to cry. I felt guilty, though I didn't know what I said.

"Yes," she moaned in misery, and I dreaded to think what Melpomene would be like on a daily basis. Her voice was pure misery in musical form. The sound its self made me want to cry, to grieve, to die. I felt like I did when Olivia died. I swallowed thickly, forcing the emotion down. "My Lord Apollo," she wailed, covering her glowing blue eyes. The light still escaped though, between her fingers. It was eery. "He was visiting me," she sniffled. "And he had the Raven with him, on his shoulder. It was squawking off the future like it always did, but it's always so bizarre and odd that we don't even pay attention anymore. Things like 'The bronze artisan must not giggle with the black trader on a hill at the coming of willpower.'"

I blinked. No that wasn't a weird and pointless fortune at all, I thought, but continued to listen. "I was dancing for him upstairs," she said, her voice breaking while I tried not to imagine the context for 'dancing for him' was. "But my Lord suddenly had to leave. He said something about Virgina." I paled. Was he here when he realized we were in need, that he needed to get us to camp? I leaned closer as she changed the song over. "He trusted me with the bird, the annoying bird," she said weakly, her breathing becoming more heavy. I nodded a bit, putting my hand on her shoulder, comforting her. She took a deep breath and looked at her. She was crying. I felt so guilty, but I needed to know what happened, so I nodded for her to continue.

"They came," she said weakly, her voice breaking. I felt like crying, it was so sad, so heart broken. "They were so cruel and loud. Mean Scythian Dracanae," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears again. "And they stole the bird!" She wailed, crying. "When my Lord Apollo came back, I was beaten and bleeding and the bird was gone. I failed him," she sobbed. I shook my head and wipes her tears. I just wanted to end her misery, to keep her happy. Her sadness bled into her beautiful voice, her voice that was music, and it made everything else sad. I heard sniffling and turned to see Mr Goat crying as he stood guard. Yep, made everything sad.

I turned back to her. "Shhh, no, you didn't fail him," I said kindly. She looked at me and I smiled a bit. "You did you best. He knows that," I murmured. I didn't care if he was mad at her, or something like that. I wanted to make her feel better. "Did they say where they were going?" I asked softly and she nodded slowly, lowering my hands from her face, smiling weakly at me.

"Yes. New Orleans. My Lord Apollo has already been there though," she whispered. I shrugged weakly. I had to go. I didn't have a choice. I needed to follow this trail until it went completely cold. That raven spouting off random prophecies was not good. She nodded in understanding "My sisters, Melpomene and Thalia, live there while they're on Earth. They will help you if you decide to go," she murmured. I smiled.

"Thank you, Terpsichore," I murmured. She smiled a teary smile, then kissed my forehead.

"A blessing." She said. I was stunned, but I managed out a thank you, then turned to hopped down the steps and jump the fence back into the dance floor, rushing to stairs. I didn't know how long I had been up there, but regardless, I would wait for Annabeth and Beckendorf at the stairs. I forced myself through the crowd, much to the displeasure of everyone in my way, until I got to the stairs.

My friends were already there, Annabeth looking worried and annoyed, Beckendorf just scanning the crowd for me. I skidded to a stop next to them and Annabeth crossed her arms, looking down at me as I bent over to breathe. I didn't realize how big this club actually was. Finally I stood up and Annabeth started in on her report. I just decided to wait for her and Beckendorf to finish.

"I found out nothing really substantial. The bartender," she motioned and I turned to see a handsome demi-god, probably a son of Dionysus, cleaning a glass and serving drinks, "said Apollo had visited recently. The entire club had been excited about it, but no one saw him because he went straight into the VIP room. He told me he served Apollo a few drinks and that he did see the white raven. But then his shift ended and he had to go home. No overtime."

"When was this?" I asked, curious if it lined up with my own findings from the Muse of Dance.

"He said about a couple months ago, in October." I nodded. That correlated with Terpsichore's story. I looked at Beckendorf who relayed his own findings.

"I talked to the bouncers around the dance floor. They said that had an attack from a demi-god a couple of months ago. He just stormed in with a bunch of dracanae. He killed a few of them, but just let the dracanae go up to the VIP room. They rushed up but Apollo was gone and Terpsichore, the muse that works here for Apollo, was knocked out, bleeding ichor all over the place. A few minutes later they said Apollo came back and he was furious. He healed Terpsichore, talked to her, and then left on his chariot, heading south." I shuddered a little, thinking about what my father's fury could bring about for heroes who dared to cross him.

"Those both match what I just heard," I said quickly and told them about Terpsichore and what she said. Annabeth looked solemn, and so did Beckendorf. I finished with Terpsichore saying that her sisters would help us if we went to New Orleans. Annabeth nodded, then glanced up to the VIP room. I was pretty sure I was thinking the same thing. We should go up there and search for clues. Maybe it could narrow the search field a little. Right when I was about to suggest we go up there and check it out, there was a scream from the dance floor.

Suddenly the crowd was moving quickly, moving as fast as they could towards the exits. The music stopped and I watched as Terpsichore helped nymphs up, and sent them to the exit. She helped the bouncers lead others to the exit as other bouncers turned to deal with the threat. My heart fell to my feet when I saw what it was. In the center of the dance floor, and making their way towards us, were three very angry looking dracanae with spears and fighting nets, decked in full armor, hissing at us.

I unclipped my quiver and slung it across my back and removed _Bruhmastra_ from my wrist. I felt Annabeth draw her daggers, and saw Beckendorf draw his axes. "Anyone know their weak points?" I asked, and saw two head shakes. "Damn," I said the snake women lunged for the attack.


	6. A Hot Bath With a Side of Food

I leapt back, not expecting a sudden and sharp incline upwards. I stumbled back and fell onto the step. My back struck the corner and I groaned, but rolled to avoid a jab of a spear. I pulled myself up quickly and moved up the steps, avoiding the jabs of the pursuing _dracanae_. I flung myself into the VIP room to see it completely emptied except for a few fleeing nymphs. I turned and slammed the door into the face of the monster, avoiding the head of the spear as it came through the metal. Swearing, I pushed a sofa in front of it and flung myself over the bar top and hid in the corner, drawing an arrow and notching it. I swallowed, listening intently.

The _dracanae_ slammed against the door, pushing against it until the sofa finally gave way and flung across the room, slamming into the mirrored wall. The wall shattered and pieces of glass flung everywhere. I stayed where I was, listening for any sounds of movement. There was a soft sound of scales scraping over the ground before it hit what I could only imagine as carpet. I frowned and looked up. The wall behind the bar was lined with more mirrors. I saw the _dracanae_ fling aside a chair, revealing an empty corner. She hissed, annoyed with how well I was playing hide and seek. I scanned her body, looking for a chink in the armor. I didn't want to waste my hiding spot by shooting at her and finding out her armor could stand up to Apollo's arrows.

I swallowed thickly when she turned, hissing loudly. She snapped her net, spinning around. A forked tongue flicked out of her mouth and suddenly her head turned towards me. I held my breath, watching her reflection as she slithered closer and closer to me. As she moved towards me, she grinned behind her helm. The eye holes were so small, I doubted if I could hit...then it _hit_ me. I was holding fucking _Bruhmastra_. I wouldn't miss if I just concentrated on the shot. When lost in the heat of the battle, I completely forget I wielded my father's weapon. I pulled out another arrow and notched it as well, pulling the string back before I stood up straight, facing her. She hissed in pleasure, pulling her arm back to fling her net at me.

Time slowed again and I felt my hatred for this species fill my arms, my muscles. There was no reason to spare her life. One of her kin had killed my sister, she may have hurt the Muse Terpsichore, and she may have helped steal from my father. The first two pissed me off to no end, but the third was beyond aggravating. Only his sister and his children were allowed to fuck with Apollo. I smirked at her, and thought _both eyes, both eyes, both eyes._ I silently prayed to the gods to let my arrows fly true as I released the string.

My eyes followed the arrows as she made to throw her net at them, to knock them out of the air as her second arm raised to throw her spear towards my chest. I held my breath as I watched the arrows fly _through_ the holes in the net, slicing through air like it was nothing. The snake demon's eyes widened behind the helm and she tried to avoid them. She ducked in slow motion and the arrows followed the path, arching downwards and _slunk!_ I watched her fall backwards before her body burst into dust, leaving behind only the net and spear. I grabbed the spear quickly and stepped through the rubble to the top of the stairs. The club was completely empty now except for four beings: Beckendorf and Annabeth, and the two other _dracanae_.

Beckendorf was facing me, keeping away from the dangerous net and spear. He yelled his frustration, stepping back. I lifted the spear, aimed, and threw it. It hit the _dracanae_ square in the back of the head, making a dent in the helm and twisting the piece of armor. It distracted the demon long enough for Beckendorf to come in, giving a backhanded slice with one ace, knocking the helmet off the monster, before following through with an overhand chomp right into her forehead. The monster went up into dust before I even drew my next arrow, aiming at the third and final monster.

Annabeth was fighting by darting around the net and spear, trying to get in close at the monster's sides. It was a commendable strategy, but the armor was too thick and the face was too guarded. I aimed my arrow and thought of just trapping Annabeth's prey. I released the arrow and it went through the armor on the shoulder, pinning the _dracanae_ against the wall. Before the monster could react, Annabeth came in quick and stabbed her longer dagger into the opening of the eyes. The monster crumbled into dust. I lowered my bow, looking at them with a smirk.

"And that's why long ranged weapons are the best," I boasted, lifting the bow above my head. I saw the arrow that was still in the wall from Annabeth's prey shimmer and disappear. Seconds later, my quiver felt just a tad heavier and I smiled. Beckendorf rolled his eyes, lumbering up the stairs with Annabeth trailing behind. I stepped aside as the blacksmith entered the room, glancing around. Annabeth jabbed me in the side with her dagger, causing me to jerk away from her and almost fall over the edge of the stair railing.

Beckendorf was looking through the trashcans when I finally regained balance and reentered the room. "I don't think there's going to be anything here," I said as I glanced around, stepping through the shards of glass to knock aside an armchair. "They would've cleaned it from the last attack." Annabeth nodded a little, but still rummaged through the cabinets behind the bar. I sighed and pulled my bow onto my wrist before joining the search. Thirty minutes passed by. Bouncers and Terpsichore returned, warily. Once I assured them that it was safe, they reopened the club, but expressed doubt of anyone returning that night.

And they closed the VIP room for us, letting us search the room and scour the corners for any clues. I had no luck. I thought I had something once, but it turned out just to be a piece of glitter from one of the nymphs' dresses or something. Just in case, I called the others over and they dismissed it just as I did. After a few hours of searching, I called it off, sitting on the bar top. Annabeth sighed heavily, sitting on a bar stool with Beckendorf leaning against the counter with his massive arms crossed. I sat, looking at the bar top, thinking.

"Well, we'll just have to hop on a plane and fly to New Orleans," I said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Annabeth laughed humorlessly.

"Yes, because we have that kind of money to spend! Three plane tickets to New Orleans! And what if that's another clue and another trail to the other side of the country? We can't fly." I sighed heavily, falling backwards to lay on the bar top. I stared at the ceiling, frowning a little. The ceilings were mirrored as well, though in odd patterns that caused a multitude of the same images, cut and angled differently. It gave me a headache, to be honest. I couldn't imagine what it was like with the strobe lights going. I scanned the ceiling, trying to think of a way to get to New Orleans fast, without using a place.

"We could hijack Apollo's chariot. Just make it into a Cobra or something," I offered lamely while scanning the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Annabeth said sarcastically, "Let's steal from the god who put us on a quest to retrieve something that was _stolen_ from him. Great plan!" I sighed heavily, closing my eyes.

"It was a fucking joke, Chase," I snapped. I knew I shouldn't have. I knew it would just end in a huge argument, and that we'd yell at each other for hours, but I was tired, and I was still hungry, and I was ready to just sleep for the night and get started on this quest again tomorrow. I would be able to think more clearly tomorrow.

"This is not a time for jokes!" She snapped back at me and I sat up, glaring at her.

"Then what is it a time for!?" I yelled back, "A brilliant idea from Annabeth Chase? Go on then, tell us what to do, oh wise one!" She looked furious as she stood, standing up on her tiptoes to glare at me in the face as I sat up quickly.

"Watch it, Arrow Boy," she growled. I snorted.

"Come up with that one all on your own, did you?" I replied coldly. She curled her fist and pulled her arm back and I braced myself for the punch, closing my eyes. Before she could swing, however, Beckendorf coughed. We both looked over, me peeking out one eye. He raised an eyebrow, then pointed up at the ceiling. I followed his gesture, staring at the crazy angles and the different images of the room. It made my head hurt. I looked back him, silently asking him what he was pointing at.

Annabeth followed his gesture as well, and gasped. She climbed up on the bar top and reached up towards the ceiling. When she couldn't reach, she looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Let me get on your shoulders." I groaned, but pulled my quiver off my back and sat up on my knees, letting her climb up onto my shoulders before she slowly stood on my shoulders. I grunted as Beckendorf steadied her. I held her ankles as she worked at something on the ceiling. I hissed in pain as she started to pull something out of the ceiling.

Suddenly she hopped down, back to the bar top. I stood up, rubbing my shoulders as I watched her pull a black wire from the junction of two mirror faces. She followed it all the way around the room to a mortal video camera, hidden high up in the corner of the bar cabinets with a perfect view of the room. I grinned widely, looking at my companions before jumping down to the floor and going to find Terpsichore.

A couple of minutes later, Annabeth and I were in a backroom, staring at some monitors, watching security tapes from October while Beckendorf went and got our things from the trash bin in the ally. We had found the tape of the night of the attack easily enough, and it was indeed the same night that Apollo had found me and my sister and told us to go to that creepy old bus station in the middle of nowhere.

The beginning of the evening was just my father, looking as he always did, eighteen or nineteen years old. He wore a white button down shirt and black shorts with matching loafers. He had sunglasses on with earphones in his ears, and was being served drinks from the bartender that Annabeth talked to. He was alone, except for the raven on his shoulder, gleaming white, and the bartender. Terpsichore joined him a little while later and the bartender left, and they eventually started to dance together, the raven flying to land on a coat stand near the door that led to the alleyway. It was actually kind of cute to watch. They danced mostly to slow songs, and it made me wonder if my dad had relationships like this with all of the Muses, and if they ever fought over him. I shuddered, thinking about it.

Then Apollo suddenly seemed agitated. He ripped the earphones out, and flung his IPod across the room. Terpsichore was trying to calm him down, but he shook his head. The only bad thing about this tape was that it was visual only, no sound. He grabbed a jangle of keys from the bar top, then gestured to the raven. Terpsichore nodded, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I ignored that bit, and watched him leave. We fast forward through Terpsichore doing nothing but dance and sing, clean up a little, then dance some more.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes when five _dracanae_ burst through the door from the ally, and three from the door that led to the club. Terpsichore yelled something as one opened a sack and scooped up the raven, which started to struggle within the bag. Even with their target acquired, they went and attacked her. She fought pretty well, but then a demi-god entered the room. I didn't recognize him, but Annabeth got very tense and I figured it was Luke. He drew a blade, golden and gleaming. He sliced at her and she fell, her side bleeding the golden blood of the gods. And then he kicked her and kicked her and punched her, and didn't let up for several minutes. It made me sick to watch. Finally, after delivering one last kick, he sheathed his sword and turned, leaving the room via the door to the ally. The _dracanae_ followed with the bag with the raven inside as the bouncers burst through the door several seconds later.

I sighed, leaning back and putting my heads behind my head as Annabeth fast forwarded to the part where Apollo returned. The bouncers had been leaning over Terpsichore, but stood quickly and backed away when Apollo entered. I realized that it was the same time that the _dracanae_ had attacked Olivia, when he disappeared from my reality and reentered Terpsichore's. I watched as he knelt over her, strangely still. I had never seen him so still before. Then, without warning, he flashing bright white, blinding the camera for several long minutes. Finally, when we got visibility back, he had the Muse on the sofa. He was sitting on the sofa, his back to the arm and her head in his lap. She looked tired and weak. He fed her something, I assumed Ambrosia, before moving his hands over her wounds, slowly healing the surface cuts and bruises as well as the deeper injuries.

Annabeth paused the video and leaned back in her chair with a sigh, looking at me. "So, what did we learn?" she asked, as if she had nothing or she had too much. I glanced to the screen, then shrugged a little.

"Well, we know for sure that there was a demi-god there," I murmured and she nodded, mouthing one word as she closed her eyes. I ignored it and continued on, "I think maybe he had celestial bronze toed boots." She gave me a weird look and I sighed a little. "Well, it would make sense, right? What else could harm a goddess like that?" She frowned, then looked back at the screen.

"Apollo was so still," she murmured, "just staring at her. Like he was thinking about something." I shrugged, squinting at the screen as Beckendorf entered the room, handing us our bags and pulling a seat up. "Like he was talking to her," Annabeth suddenly whispered, rewinding the tape as she did. She stopped the tape, then pressed play. She pointed at Terpsichore's lips. They were moving, ever so slightly. "Why question her before heal her?"

"Maybe he was just shocked? I mean, a goddess being...well, mugged doesn't happen very often." I answered, squinting at the screen again before shrugging a little. "Who knows why? Gods do what they want." I muttered, leaning back in my chair and putting my feet on the desk. Annabeth sighed and rewound the tape to the demi-god. She sighed heavily.

"So Luke has the bird," I said dully, staring at the screen. Annabeth looked at me, furrowing her brows before raising them.

"Oh, no, Mitchell...You've never met Luke," she said slowly as she paused the video, pointing to the demi-god's face. I gave her a look and sat up straighter, looking at the screen. I shrugged, not sure what I was supposed to be seeing. "Luke has a scar on his face," she murmured with a sigh, "this isn't Luke. Just someone working for Luke." I sagged my shoulders a little. I knew other half-bloods had left camp to join Luke and fight against the gods, but seeing the evidence right in front of me was disheartening.

"Who is it then?" I asked, and Annabeth quickly exchanged a look with Beckendorf who just shrugged a little. She sighed and turned the monitor off before looking at me. The room was much more dimmer with the screen off, the only light coming from an old, bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It cast awkward shadows and made me a little uneasy.

"Zakarie Cozart. He's only a year older than you." I looked at her as if that was supposed to mean something to me. She sighed heavily, glancing back to the black monitor screen. "He's a son of Apollo. He's your brother."

* * *

We got up to leave the club. I was still trying to get my head wrapped around the fact that one of my brothers had stolen from Apollo. It would make sense. He would've been allowed right into the club, no questions asked. Apollo's children needed to have tighter security. We shouldn't be allowed to bounce from club to club, especially when we wanted to attack one and take an immortal white raven. I scowled, snapping the quiver onto my bracelet. It shrank to a charm, and I grabbed my knapsack.

"Hey, what time is it?" Annabeth asked, as if she were trying to get my mind off the unfortunate news. I scowled, trying to focus but I couldn't tell what time it was. I just shrugged angrily, storming out of the tiny room that held all the security tapes. Terpsichore was helping clean up the damage caused by the crowd and the attackers when we descended the stairs to the main dance floor. She smiled at us and came over. Annabeth and Beckendorf bowed respectively, and I just glared at the floor. That asshole, _Zak_, had attacked her. I wanted to kill him.

"Are you three continuing your quest?" She asked, her voice so musical and soft and wonderful, it raised my spirits considerably. I nodded slowly, rubbing the back of my head as I glanced to my companions.

"Yeah...I figured we'd stop in a motel and get a few hours sleep before heading south." I answered, looking up at her. She smiled charmingly, glancing around the club. No one had been seriously injured in the attack, the biggest worry was a nymph who had sprained her ankle when she ran to get away from the _dracanae_.

"Tell you what, heroes," the muse finally said, turning to look at us with a soft smile, "I'll pay for a room for you. You three deserve it, and since you're doing a quest for my Lord Apollo, it is the least I can do." She smiled. Annabeth grinned and I nodded, liking that idea. We didn't need to waste any more money than we already had (I didn't like spending money, a trait I picked up when I lived on the streets. Every dollar was precious). She finished up directing the clean up, satyrs and bouncers helping, before leading us out of the club and to the street. She was so graceful and lovely...I could easily fall in love with her.

Annabeth elbowed me a little, smiling and I patted Beckendorf's back. We had fought well that day. The catch bag was tallied up as such: one giant python, and three _dracanae_. I felt tired. The caffiene was wearing off, and I was ready to fall into any bed and sleep for a few hours without anything to worry about.

I expected Terpsichore to hail a cab for us, give us some money for a motel room, and wish us good luck. Instead, a golden Rolls Royce rolled up when she stepped up to the curb. I was worried how we'd all fit, but when I slid into the car behind Annabeth, I realized the car was bigger on the inside. I smiled a little, glancing around as I scooted over to make room for Beckendorf. Terpsichore climbed in behind us and settled in a seat across from us, smiling.

"Where to, madam?" A familiar voice said. A window rolled down behind her and she moved to look through the opening. Apollo sat in the driver's seat, and winked at her. She smiled, though it looked sad. I could tell she was still upset about the theft of the raven. I raised my eyebrow at my father, crossing my arms.

"Aren't you supposed to remain...indifferent to this quest?" I asked. He laughed, pulling into the street with ease, and picked up speed.

"I'm just dropping off one of my lovely Muses to her favorite hotel, am I correct?" He smirked, looking at the muse. She smiled and nodded. "I do this all the time. Not my fault she picked up a couple of heroes. Besides, we're not really helping you on your quest, are we?" He grinned. He seemed to drive through traffic lights without any worry, and then I realized that we were driving _through_ cars. I decided I was too tired for this, and decided not to question it. Things happened like this, get used to it, I told my brain.

Silence filled the car, something I was grateful for. I didn't want to talk, or think, or really do anything. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I just wanted to sleep. My friends looked pretty much the same. It had been a long day. I stifled a yawn as Apollo pulled up to a hotel. Terpsichore got out and held the doors for us. We crawled out and I stopped, looking up at the beautiful hotel. It was huge, made of pretty much only glass. It curved around the street, the lights of the city reflecting off the windows. I dreaded to find out how much this would cost to stay a night. I turned to tell the muse that we didn't deserve this, but she was gone as was the golden car. I frowned, looking at my friends. They were too busy staring at the hotel to realize that Apollo and Terpsichore had left.

I glanced up and down the street, wondering what we should do, when a young man rushed out of the hotel. As he approached us, I gripped the hilt of my dagger under my coat. He only smiled, bowing respectively to us. If he questioned what we were wearing and what we looked, he didn't voice it. "Mister Hower, Mister Beckendorf, Miss Chase, please come in. Your room is waiting for you." I didn't bother looking to my friends for approval. I was tired, and there was a room somewhere in that hotel that had a bed that had my name on it. I heard them follow me, Annabeth tugging on my elbow.

"Are we really-" she stared to ask but I cut her off.

"Yes, we are. Because I'm tired, you're tired, he's tired, and we need to sleep. We have a room, and we'll just...lock the door or something, okay?" I said with a huff. She scowled, but stayed silent as we entered the hotel lobby. It was beautiful and wide, and I loved it. It had plush sofas and chairs and a bunch of employees rushing about, attending to random people. A few old guys looked down their noses at us, but I just smirked and followed the guy who greeted us like I owned the place. The men snorted and turned back to their conversation.

We were ushered into the elevator and the guy pushed the button for the fifty third floor. I waited, stifling yawns all the way up, and then followed him as he left the elevator and approached a double door, and opened it with a room key (which was an actual room _key_). We entered the room and I heard Annabeth gasp. The entire opposite wall was glass with a view looking over New York. The living area had a huge television, and a huge couch that looked like it could've been made of clouds. On either side of the living room were two doors. The left was opened to a bedroom that I saw had two twin beds in it, and I wanted to just snuggle up on one of them. The other door was closed. The boy that led us up here offered us two room keys, which we took. He bowed again and left, closing the door behind him.

I stood with my two companions, looking around the suite with wide eyes. It was the embodiment of luxury. I swallowed thickly, glancing to my friends before dropping my knapsack on the couch, and went to peek into the room with the closed door. It was a wide room, with a view over looking the city, with a king sized bed and a big television on the wall opposite. It had another door which led into a freaking huge bathroom with a large bathtub and a separate shower. I left that room and looked into the other room. Annabeth was flipping through the channels on the t.v. while Beckendorf had found the small kitchen area, where he studied the room service menu.

The other room was about the same size as the first, but with two twin beds instead of one king sized one. It also had a door that led to a wonderfully huge bathroom. I left the room, glancing over everything before crossing my arms and assuming the role of leader. We'd have to assign rooms. "Annabeth, you get that room," I said, pointing to the room that held the king sized bed. She checked it out before smiling a little. "You're the only girl, so it makes sense that you get a room to yourself." I said with a shrug. "And you can pick whichever bed you want in our room, big guy," I said to Beckendorf as I grabbed my knapsack. "I'm taking a bath." Annabeth groaned a little and rushed to her bathroom. I assumed to do that same as me. Beckendorf just grinned a little, sitting on the couch.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I dropped the knapsack next to the bathtub and stood in front of the the huge mirror that was hung over the counter and the sinks. I stared at my reflection. My face was angled, like Apollo's, like my brothers', like the demi-god in the video tape. I frowned a little, tilting my head back and to the side. My jaw was what Chloe said was a strong jaw. It was angler and sharp. My lips were narrow, and what my sister had described as a nude color. I just thought they looked..normal. They were just a little darker than my skin tone. My hair, blonde and short, glinted in the light of the bathroom.

I sighed a little, taking off my jacket. I removed my t-shirt, then peeled off the snake scale chain mail. I sighed heavily, relaxing instantly. The chainmail was insanely useful, but I didn't realize how heavy it actually was. Without it's weight, I felt light, like I would float away. As I pulled off my undershirt, I saw a fountain connected with the bathtub. It was dry, however. Furrowing my brows, I turns on the water to the tub. Without fail, water started up in the fountain and cascaded down the fake rocks into the tub, casting a rainbow against the marble. I saw the rainbow, and debated it for a moment before rummaging for a drachma and flipped it into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said before pausing. I had time to back out. I could call someone else, but I decided I didn't want to. After facing a giant snake, and a couple snake bitches, I just wanted to see her. A beautiful, non-snake person. "Show me Chloe, Camp Half-blood." The rainbow shimmered for a moment before showing the daughter of Demeter. Her long black hair tumbled around her face. She was sitting outside the Demeter cabin, and only then did I realize how late it actually was. "Hey, Chloe." I said, smirking a little when she jumped and turned to see where I was. When she saw the Iris message, she smiled.

"Wow, you called me," she teased, "I feel so special." I laughed a little, glancing to the door. I knew Beckendorf would want to shower as well, so I couldn't spend all night talking with her, unfortunately.

"Well, yeah. I told you I was going to be safe. Might as well give you updates." I smirked, putting my hands in my pockets. Her eyes suddenly glanced me over and I saw her blush. I tsked a little. "Should I put a shirt on?" I asked, teasing. She rolled her eyes, covering her cheeks with her hands. I raised my eyebrow. "Well?" She hesitated before shaking her head, giggling a little. I smiled a bit.

"How're you?" She asked softly, pulling her knees to her chest, looking at me in the eyes. I sighed a little, shrugging.

"Tired, to be honest. We're going to be heading to New Orleans tomorrow morning." She nodded a little, resting her chin on her knees as she studied my face. I smiled a little. "What?" She shrugged with a smile.

"I like your hair," she said. I chuckled, then glanced at the door again. I really shouldn't hog the bathroom. She saw me glance and nodded in understanding. "IM me next time you get the chance, Mitch. Night." I nodded a little, my smile fading as I raised my hand in a goodbye. She waved her hand, then slashed it through the Iris message and she faded. I sighed a little, then turned on hot water and undressed completely, sinking into the water of the tub.

After quickly bathing, I dried off and got dressed in the same clothing. I sighed a little. I brushed my teeth quickly, and then left a drachma on the edge of the bathtub before grabbing my pack and my shoes and leaving the bathroom. Beckendorf was waiting in the living room, with plates of food he must've ordered. I dumped my stuff on one of the beds, then wandering into the living area. Beckendorf didn't wait for me to say anything, he just stood and went into the bathroom. Just as he did so, Annabeth left her own room as I sat onto the couch, looking at all the food. Then I saw a black piece of paper. I unfolded it to see golden text. I tried to decipher it as English when I suddenly realized it was Ancient Greek.

_I hope this is enough. Sleep well, and good luck. -Terpsichore_

I smiled a little at her kindness and picked up a plate that had slices of watermelon, mangoes, and honeydew on it with slices of cheese. Annabeth sat next to me, and read the note as well before picking some food. I glanced around for a clock and found one that read twelve thirteen. I whistled a little, then sighed, looking at the television. It was tuned to a news channel, which was covering a breaking story of a gang attack on the famed club _Sun's Son_. I snorted a little, chewing some honeydew and cheese. Annabeth rolled her eyes and changed the channel. I settled back into the sofa, watching the National Geographic channel with her. It was a special on stars, particularly our sun.

"Damn, Dad," I commented when the smooth-voiced narrator stated how big the sun was, "lose a few pounds." Annabeth snorted with laughter, trying to suppress it in case we offended Apollo. We managed to get under control only to glance at each other and start laughing again. Eventually we settled down as Beckendorf rejoined us. He had eaten while waiting for the bathroom, however, so the three of us finished the star show before going to bed.

After locking the doors and then double locking them (aka, putting a table against the door), we retired to our rooms. I checked to make sure there was no way into the room via the windows before crawling into my chosen bed. The door closed as Beckendorf kicked it closed, and I heard his sheets shift around when he climbed into his own bed. Suddenly there was silence between us. As I closed my eyes, I swore I heard him murmur, "Thanks, for the drachma." I nodded a little, mumbling a 'don't sweat it' as I tumbled into sleep.

**AN: Hey guys. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I've loved writing it, which is why I'm uploading so, so fast. I've just started reading the series and I'm only on the Last Olympian, so I hope you forgive me for anything that happens in the future that I contradict in this story. I'm trying to keep this story away from canon plots. It's supposed to be a sort of subplot, something that is happening beneath the main story. Mitchell's story is one that no one is supposed to know about because they're too focused on Percy and the Prophecy. That's my train of thought on this.**

**But I'd love to read reviews! It doesn't have to be in depth. Just short little things, commenting on the characters or just saying what you think. It'll definitely help me make the story better.**

**Also, I apologize for any mistakes in grammar, words, and spelling. I try to comb through it all and find all the mistakes, but it can be hard sometimes.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. When I Go Into The Future

I was standing in a small bedroom. The floor was wooden and cold, and walls were a smooth white. Everything seemed quiet, indifferent to my presence. However, I felt like an intruder. The sunlight that entered through the room was cold, like a cloud was covering the sun. The walls were bare except for an ornate mirror. I looked into it, and frowned a little. I looked older, and I didn't really like it. It looked like I had to shoulder even more burdens. Still frowning, looking around the room and saw that someone was laying on the big oak bed that took up most of the room.

I stepped carefully around to the bedside and realized it was my brother, Zak. I scowled, ready to strangle him, but he already had bruises on his face and around his neck. Suddenly my anger melted away. I wanted to say that it wasn't his fault, orders were orders, but I hated myself for thinking that. I reached out and shook his arm. He groaned and just rolled over, exposing his back. I stepped back, staring at the crisscrossed scars that laced his back with new cuts over them. He had been whipped.

Pain suddenly laced through my body and I turned back towards the mirror. My face was now bruised, my cheek showing off a purple, knuckle shaped bruise. My lip was cut and my eye was a dark blue. I frowned, tilting my head back. It hurt and I nearly stopped, but I forced my head back and my collar of my shirt down so I could see the rings around my neck clearly. Someone had strangled me. I shuddered, letting my fingertip run over the rings of red before rolling my shoulders to readjust my shirt. I yelped in pain when a stabbing sensation raced up and down my back. I turned quickly, lifting my shirt to look at my back.

It mirrored Zak's exactly. Had we been standing next to each other, the lines connected between us. It was as if someone had stood us next to each other and just went all out with a whip. I growled a little, angry and ready to kill whoever did this to me. I didn't really care about Zak, the fucker, but I was pissed. No one had a right to abuse me. I wanted to rip someone's head off their shoulders.

The door to the room opened with a creak and I swung around to face whoever entered but I saw no one. I glanced to Zak, seeing he was awake and looking at me with sad eyes. I scowled, but returned my gaze to the doorway. Suddenly I felt as if I couldn't move, like all my limbs locked up. No matter how I tried I couldn't free myself, and the pressure only increased with each struggle. Without anything else to do, I just stopped. I didn't want to find out if this pressure could kill me.

"_Curioussss,_" a voice hissed behind me. I looked at Zak, but he focused on his reflection in the mirror, running his fingers over his own injuries. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes when I felt something sharp trail along my back, cutting in my shirt. "_Thisss one actsss like he doesss not know." _

"_Perhapsss he doesn't, brother,"_ A second voice, just as oily and disgusting, said. _"Perhapsss he isss a different person. What isss your name, mortal?"_ It asked me. I shivered when I felt the sharp object trail up my spine. It didn't cut my skin yet, but I didn't want to provoke the creatures into doing that, so I sucked up my pride.

"Mitchell," I growled between my gritted teeth. There was a long silence, Zak remaining on the bed, trying to ignore whatever was behind me. All the hairs on my body stood up when something stepped around me, as if to look at me in the face. However, I couldn't see anything. I could only feel its presence, heavy and dark and evil. I heard it breathing, and I even saw air move around it, but I couldn't see the monster itself.

"_Curiousss. Sssame boy…sss a different time?"_ It hissed. I groaned, trying to turn my head away. I felt its breath on my face when it talked, and I just imagined it close enough to kiss. I gagged a little, my imagination for the creature's appearance going a little wild.

"_Different time?"_

"_Yessss, thissss boy isss from the passst."_ The one in front of me spoke. I swallowed thickly. Was I in the future, stuck in my future body? I wanted to wake up desperately. I closed my eyes tightly, willing myself awake.

"_How interessssting. Perhapsss we ssshould welcome him,"_ the other hissed before making a weird choking sound that I realized was laughter. A cold dread seeped into my bones as Zak finally looked towards us, staring at me with fear. I quickly realized that this welcoming would not be a good thing, at all. I started to struggle, but there was no use. I was not getting free anytime soon.

Zak covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly and I wished desperately that I was somewhere else. Suddenly, without warning, a horrible stab of pain raced through my nerves. It was like my blood was on fire, and at the center of it all was the wound where I was cut. I screamed. The fire wasn't fading, the pain lingered, licking eagerly at my nerves. I struggled even more, screaming again as another cut joined the first. I looked down, seeing my red shirt darker in areas. Another slash appeared in my shirt, and I screamed again, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't take this much longer. Blood dripped from my wounds, slowly like it had been frozen. It only made it worse.

Another cut joins the others and I was openly sobbing now. The pain was so bad. My head hurt, my heart hurt, all of my organs screams protest and my nerves did not cease. They just kept reporting the pain. I gasped for air, tears streaming down my face. "M-M-Mer-Mercy," I begged. One of the creatures laughed and they just added another cut. I screamed again, my voice cracking. I couldn't handle this. I was going to die. "Gods, gods, please," I sobbed, sagging as much as I could under the pressure on my body. Another cold round of laughter entered my ears, but I couldn't really comprehend it. Suddenly another cut was added with the others, and my vision went black.

I woke up suddenly, launching myself out of bed, and fighting against creatures that weren't there. I must've yelled because Beckendorf was up in a second, one of his axes drawn and ready to attack. I held my stance, ready to fight hand-to-hand to whatever had been torturing me, but there was nothing else in the room. My breath was fast and heavy and I felt dizzy. I breathed out slowly, lowering my arms to my side. Suddenly, and without warning, the door flung open. I stopped it from hitting my face just in time, seeing Annabeth entering with her dagger at the ready. When she realized there was no danger in the room, she frowned and lowered her weapon, glancing between us. Beckendorf was just watching me, however, and that turned her attention onto me. She didn't have to ask me anything. I knew the questions would be coming, so I held up my hand as I leaned against the wall, trying to control my lungs.

My other hand rubbed over my stomach, lifting my shirt. My skin was unbroken, no wounds or cuts there. However, I still felt the lingering sting of the pain, like a memory. I took a shaky breath, poking the spots where I was cut in my dream. Surprisingly, nothing happened. I sighed heavily, grateful that it was only a dream. I leaned my head back against the wall as my breathing returned to normal. "Just a dream," I breathed softly, moving off the wall. Annabeth's eyes narrowed as I glanced to the clock on the bedside table between the two beds. In red digital lettering, it read clearly five thirty-seven. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. The sun would be rising soon. There was no point in going back to bed.

"Demi-gods don't have just dreams, Mitchell," Annabeth scolded softly as she walked over to me, slowly as if I were a bomb or a wild animal. I eyed her as I pulled the blanket back onto the bed from where it fell when I jumped out of bed. "What was in the dream?" She asked slowly and I shrugged. I didn't really remember, actually…There was a room, and my brother. Then pain, so much pain, and something about time.

"Look, nothing happened. I was just being," I trailed off, looking between my two companions. Should I tell them that I had been tortured in my dreams? I didn't think that would bring morale up at all. I shrugged, as if I didn't care, "I was just being attacked. No big deal, okay?" Annabeth looked at me like I was lying and I felt slightly offended, even though I _was_ technically lying. I frowned at her, narrowing my eyes as I crossed my arms defensively. "What?" I snapped and she sighed.

"Nothing, Mitch, nothing," she murmured, leaning against the threshold. I sighed, glancing at the clock.

"We'll get ready and leave, then, since we're all up. We can get breakfast in the city and then get on a train." Annabeth nodded, yawning as she left. I turned back towards Beckendorf who raised an eyebrow at me while putting his axe back onto his thumb.

"You okay, man?" He asked. I shrugged, going to brush my teeth. I didn't know, so I couldn't really answer.

* * *

We got ready quickly. I didn't want to be in the hotel longer than I had to. The dream, truthfully, shook me to the core. I didn't know why, or what it was about it, but I felt like something horrible was fast approaching us and I didn't want anything to do with it. I just wanted to get the fucking bird and return it to Apollo so I could go back to camp and go back to training. Quests, I decided, were overrated if fucked up dreams came along with it.

I checked us out of the hotel while Annabeth flagged down a cab for us. We left the hotel and went back to the city. The city was already alive with activity, buzzing with people. Just as I was starting to feel a bit tired from my restless and painful sleep, the sun finally broke the horizon and I felt energized, ready to face anything that day. It sort of annoyed me that we'd be spending the day on a train. I stifled a yawn as we pulled up to the station. We left the cab quickly, Annabeth paying half the toll before we disappeared into the crowd. Lousy and immoral, I know, but we didn't have a lot of money and we need to manage it carefully.

I sent them to get breakfast while I got our tickets. Unfortunately, I found out we only had enough money to get to Richmond. I frowned, and took our money back without paying for the tickets. We'd have to find another way south. I found Annabeth and Beckendorf in a Dunken Donuts, sipping coffee and eating breakfast sandwiches. I sat down next to the Son of Hephaestus, sighing heavily. "Too expensive," I remarked with a sigh, looking between them as I picked up the breakfast chicken sandwich they ordered for me. "If we did take the train, we'd only be able to afford to get to Richmond, with barely enough left to make a phone call." Annabeth sighed heavily, closing her eyes and resting her head on the table. I chewed as I watched the people pass by, talking on cell phones and discussing business and reading newspapers, looking tired and over all unhappy.

"So what do we do?" Annabeth asked, lifting her head to sip her coffee.

"We steal a car," I replied before taking another bite of my sandwich. Beckendorf sighed a little, tapping the table. Annabeth frowned, looking as if she disapproved of this, but what were we going to do? Magic ourselves there with wishes? Walk there? No. "That or I continue on alone." Annabeth's face darkened and I knew that she would comply with the theft. "Good, now that that's settled, we'll have to boost a car." I sighed a little, sipping the coffee they got me. They looked at me oddly. I looked between them then realized they had been in camp for so long, and even if they hadn't, they would've been with a parent, father or mother, with a life that wouldn't have needed them to learn what that term meant. "Steal…it means steal," I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes. "Obviously," I murmured. Now more than ever did I miss Olivia; she would've made fun of them, break the icy, awkward moment. But no, I was left alone on the ground. I just needed to get over it.

_It's Apollo's fault you're alone._ A voice in the back of my head suddenly spoke up. I jumped a little, nearly spilling the coffee all over the table. Beckendorf looked at me oddly as Annabeth had put her head down again and didn't notice. I glanced behind me, narrowing my eyes. _You know it's true. It is Apollo's fault. Why didn't he just take you to camp when he found you in Chicago?_ I frowned, thinking about it. That was a very legitimate point, and I was sort of concerned about why this was coming up _now._ Who was talking? I turned a little in my seat, scanning the small restaurant. There was a chuckle in my head, and I flinched again. Beckendorf put his hand on my shoulder.

"Man, what is it?"

I shook my head a little, glancing towards the entrance. I was about to go back to my sandwich when I heard it again. _It's me, the thing you're hunting._ I froze mid-bite and just put my sandwich down, glancing around frantically now. I could tell I was making Beckendorf nervous because he nudged Annabeth awake. She sat up quickly and when she realized I was, well, spazzing out, she jumped right into the situation. However, I was long gone, trying to find the raven that was talking to me.

_You won't be able to. I'm a long way away from you._

"What the fuck," I whispered, standing and grabbing my bag, leaving the Dunken Donuts, with my companions quickly following. "What. The. Fuck." I hissed, glancing over my shoulder, very paranoid now.

_Yeah. Most Apollo's kids can't hear me. I've only met three so far._

"No. Nope. Nope, nope, _nope_, you need to shut up. You can't talk to me when you're not even here. Fuck off." I growled, finding an empty corner of the station, pacing back and forth. My companions seemed even more uneasy now, gripping their daggers, ready to spring into action if it were needed. I, however, was breaking down, so I tried to rationalize the information my brain was giving me by sorting it into what I knew.

First, a bird that literally has been alive centuries, spouting off random fortunes, is talking to me despite in an unknown location with unknown captors. Secondly, it wasn't even supposed to be talking to me, but I was some special case because…I don't even know. Maybe I was dropped on my head and it turned on the bird receiver in my brain. Thirdly, I was stuck in New York for the time being, with no way of getting to New Orleans, where the next leg of our journey was supposed to take us. Sure, I could steal a car, but now that I had a feathery conscience on my shoulder, watching me and my thoughts, I felt _guilty_ for it and I hadn't even done it yet!

_Oh you have._

"What?" I snapped, glaring at the tiled wall. Annabeth glanced to Beckendorf nervously, clearly believing I had completely lost it. "What do you mean I have?"

_The future is a tricky thing, Son of Apollo. I can see everything that _could_ happen. It doesn't necessarily mean it _will,_ just that it could, and in one of the many different futures, you do end up stealing a car. In one, you crash and every one dies, in another you crash and only one of you dies, and in a third you manage to get away safely. Of course those are only three of millions of ways it could go._

"Okay. Okay, yep, I'm crazy. Guys, I'm crazy because—"

_DO NOT TELL THEM_. The voice was so loud and screeching; I went to cover my ears before I realized it would do nothing to help. It sounded like nails down a chalkboard. I shuddered, rubbing my ears. My companions were looking at me like I was utterly mad, which I suppose I was. I had to be. How on the gods' green earth was I hearing an albino bird that could see the future (or all the futures)? I was crazy, insane; it was as simple as that. But I shouldn't tell them, the voice was right. They'd only drag me back to camp and I would fail my quest. I stared at them and they stared at me, and it was pretty awkward before I managed a smile.

"Got you," I teased, leaning against the wall. Annabeth looked furious while Beckendorf didn't look amused at all. I didn't blame them. I would've been pissed. "Look, we need a car. I prefer a new one, so we'll stop by a nice neighborhood and see if we can pick up a nice ford or something." I said lightly, crossing my arms. "I've never been in New York, though, so I don't know where the best places are," I said, looking at them. Annabeth sheathed her dagger and pointed her finger at me.

"Do not _ever_ do that again," she snapped before retreating a little to think. Beckendorf also put his weapons away and just watched me. I smiled at him, before looking away and watched the people walk on by.

_Clever._ I nearly jumped again, but managed to hold my body still. I swallowed a little, trying to look like I was thinking intently about something, like stealing a car or something. _Well, there was only one path that led you along this route. You can't go to New Orleans. _I scowled, and nearly replied out loud, but Beckendorf was still watching me.

_And why not?_ I replied, annoyed. _That's where you are, apparently._

The voice sighed, like I was asking it to tell me how many sides a square had. I hid my scowl and tried to keep my temper in place. _I am here, in New Orleans, but if you come to get me, you'll commit a crime and the gods will kill you._ I blanched a little at that. Commit a crime? What crime would I commit that would warrant execution? And I couldn't just up and leave my quest, it would just be immoral and wrong and I didn't want to do it. I couldn't do it, my pride wouldn't allow it.

_What crime?_

_I can't tell you. _I nearly groaned, but I was still aware of being watched. I had to act natural, and I was probably failing miserably. I wasn't an actor, not a good one anyways. _But you cannot come to New Orleans. _

_What if I change my decision?_

_Don't try and change the future._

Well, too bad, I thought to myself, smiling a bit at Beckendorf. "Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you guys outside at the bus station." Beckendorf looked skeptical, but nodded and went over to Annabeth while I departed from them. I still had the money that Annabeth gave me to take the train, and there was plenty for one ticket, and the train left in five minutes. I bought my ticket quickly and boarded the train without any trouble. I felt guilt growing in my stomach, but I didn't care. I needed to be on this train, and really they would only get in my way. Even though I knew that was far from the truth, I kept telling myself that. I sat by the window, watching the station. Then the train started to move and felt like I could breathe easier. Then I remembered the prophecy: _Two will fail their purpose_. The raven voice in my head was right. You can't change the future.

I swallowed thickly and faced forward, staying on guard. I had a long trip ahead of me.

* * *

The day passed without me doing much of anything. It made me want to read a book or something. I tried to put the fact that I left my friends behind out of my head. Had they been here, I wouldn't be so bored…and so vulnerable. I didn't think about that, however, and I just watched the scenery pass by outside. I avoided conversation with everyone, and I eventually just succumbed to sleep…which was very stupid.

I was in the room again, the white room, with my half-brother. I was lying on the bed this time, and Zak was leaning over me, ripping the shreds of my shirt off and away from the cuts that I had endured that morning. The cuts were deep, bloody, and swollen. They bled still and it hurt to move or even breathe. Zak looked pale, and scared, and I wondered if the things that tortured me were still in the room.

He noticed I was awake, and looked into my eyes. His gaze was curious, and that made me curious and it was just a very bizarre moment. He finally removed the last piece of my shirt, which had been completely destroyed. Apparently they hadn't stopped when I passed out, which made me wonder if I was in the future or something weird like that. I was confused, though, and I just wanted to figure out what was going on.

_You're just seeing the future, boy._ I jumped, hitting Zak's hand away and causing laces of pain to run up and down my stomach and back. I groaned, stilling quickly to avoid even more pain. The voice chuckled in my head. _It's a rare gift among demi-gods, so I commend you. However, without that percentage of demi-gods with the future sight, most of them are indeed Apollo's children, so I'm not that impressed._ I groaned again, my head pounding with pain. I felt sick, like the slightest movement would cause me to vomit. Zak looked worried, but he didn't say anything, just laid down next to me, turning away from me. I ignored him, he wasn't worth my time.

_They're catching and keeping as many Apollo kids as they possibly can to see if any of them have the future sight. I would say that your gift is a gift, but right it is only a curse._

I breathed in slowly, hissing in pain. Zak mirrored my sigh, and then we both fell silent.

_How am I doing this?_ I asked warily. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the true extent of my newfound powers.

_You're not._ Oh. Well, then. _Not yet, anyways. I'm doing this, showing you the future. The crime you'll commit is very near at hand, and you'll escape with me and your brother._ I scowled, glancing to Zak. I would take him with me only to have Apollo kill him for what he's done. And if Apollo wouldn't, I would. _You'll return me to Apollo, Lord of Prophecy, and then Zeus will pass judgment and Artemis will slay you._ I paled a little, swallowing thickly. No, that will not happen. I will not commit this crime.

_Why do I only see the future when I'm sleeping? _

_Because you're not sleeping._

I jolted, and found myself on the train, staring blearily out the window. I blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching. The sun was setting, so I must've been close. I shifted a little before standing and stretching a little. I got a few glances, but I didn't care. I shoved my bag under my chair, longing to call Chloe, just to talk to someone. Or maybe I'd call Rex, see if he knew anything about our traitorous brother. Or I could call Annabeth and Beckendorf, to explain why I left them behind. I sighed a little, watching the scenery pass by. Someone made the announcement that we were close to New Orleans, that's we'd arrive within half an hour.

I'd arrive in the city with the sun still up. That's when I realized I had no idea where to look for the raven. I groaned, wondering if Annabeth's map could've helped. I gritted my teeth and glared out the window. I'd just have to figure it out. Maybe I'd stop by the harbor, see if the _Princess Andromeda_ was anchored. I sighed a little, rubbing my eyes before grabbing my bag and getting ready to depart the train as it pulled up to the station.

I left the train station without another glance back. The sun was setting fast, and I needed a place to rest and think. I had enough money for a couple nights at a motel if it was a shitty one. I hesitated then headed to the French Quarter. A few people looked at me, but most just ignored me. As far as New Orleans went, I wasn't the oddest character on the streets. I found a few small bed and breakfasts but most were too expensive. Finally, a lady directed me to a very small house that rented rooms out for inexpensive prices.

I approached the house slowly. They had a sign outside advertising vacancy in red neon letters. I read it as Canvacy before I realized what it said. I personally was not the worst dyslectic at camp, but in the mortal world, I was absolute shit compared to everyone else. I frowned, and entered the foyer which acted as a small lobby. I adjusted my knapsack as I stepped up to the counter. Inside was…nice. It was homey, a little small and crowded, but warm. The counter was dark wood, with mini lace tablecloths underneath the flower vases and the lamp. I knew they had a special name, but hell if I knew what it was.

Some country music was playing from the living room and there were voices coming from within the house talking about food. My stomach grumbled loudly and I wanted some so much. On the counter was a small silver bell, so I tapped it making a _ding_. There was a scuffle of footsteps, and a young girl about my age entered. She had long blonde hair, long like my sister's. My heart swelled a little and my stomach felt pained. She had blue eyes with flecks of green in them. She wore a lot of black makeup but, it suited her. She wore grey leggings and an oversize t-shirt that was a lighter grey than her leggings, with black and white giraffes on it. It looked like a thin dress. She looked, well, like a hipster or something, yet it worked in the environment. She smiled widely at me as she went around to the back of the counter.

"Hey," she greeted, resting her elbows on the counter, smiling at me. I smiled a little back, leaning against the counter. "How many nights?" I shrugged a little, looking around.

"What are your rates?" I asked softly, looking at her. She shrugged back, and I quickly realized she was teasing me. It reminded me of Olivia and made me smile. I liked this mortal girl.

"Depends what type of a room you want," she replied with a smirk, resting her head on her hand. I grinned back at her and mimicked her by putting my head on my hand. She grinned as I answered.

"Simplest and cheapest," I replied, tapping on the counter top. She smiled a little, twirling her hair around her fingers as she tapped the table with her other hand.

"That would be one twin sized bed, barely any view, and no bathroom add-on," she said gently as I ran my fingers over my hair, unable to twirl it like she did. "And that's fifty-five a night. We provide food, and everything." She murmured with a smile. I nodded. It was a good deal and it would buy me several nights, especially since they offered food.

"Sounds good, but I gotta ask, why such low rates?" I asked, reaching in my pocket to my wallet with most of the money. She flushed a little, shrugging as I handed over 115 to pay for the room and tax for two nights, however she added me back the five. "No, come on, tell me." She sighed heavily.

"We're good people?" She asked me with a teasingly smile. I shook my head with a smirk, putting the five dollars into my pocket again. She sighed heavily as she typed into the computer there. "You wouldn't believe me, kid. What's your name?"

"Mitchell Hower, and try me. I live a pretty unbelievable life." I replied with a grin. She typed my name in to the computer before recounting the money.

"My mom lives by the rules of the Greek Gods," she replied. I stared at her. Okay, I didn't _not_ believe it, but at the same time I was caught off guard. A lady in the mortal world believed in the Greek Gods? I felt like she might've been a demi-god, this mother. The girl noticed my look and sighed again, unlocking a drawer to put the cash in. "See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me. Have a phone number?"

"No and no, I do believe you. What do you know about the Greek Gods?" She didn't seem too heartbroken over the fact I didn't have a phone number, unlike most places.

She shrugged a little, looking at me again. "Got an ID?" I winced a little, shaking my head. She nodded and put the money into the drawer and locked it up. "I know about the main twelve, right? My mom particularly likes Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, and God of Travelers," she said with a slight smile as if she knew something I didn't know.

"And of the thieves," I added on and she smirked, nodding as she gestured for me to follow her into the living room where the TV was tuned to some local news channel. "So, has your mother met him?" I asked, testing the waters. The girl looked at me, as one would expect, however not with a look that said something along the lines of _the hell are you smoking,_ but more along the lines of, _how the hell did you guess that?_ "Wow, I didn't know…well, I did know, I guess, that demi-gods had kids, led normal lives." I murmured, looking at her, wondering if my future would be similar.

"How—" She started, but was cut off when an older woman entered the living room. The woman looked like the girl I stood next to, but older, a little more angular and sharp in her features, like Hermes. She had brown hair, but blue eyes like her daughter. She was still fit, as if she left camp yesterday. She raised an eyebrow at me and leaned against the threshold of the archway she just entered in through. Behind her, I could see a homey kitchen.

"Harley, you should really wait for me when helping customers," the woman said. She had a kind voice, but a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, so much like the Stoll Brothers. I was becoming more and more convinced that I had found a daughter and granddaughter of Hermes all the way down here in New Orleans. The girl, Harley, glanced to me and stepped back from me, wary. "What's your name?" The mother asked me.

"Mitchell Hower," I replied and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"You haven't been claimed?" I sighed a little. When demi-gods met other demi-gods, you usually said your name then whose son or daughter you were. To not to this wasn't rude or anything, it was just expected. The only reason you really had for not telling was because you didn't know. "An unclaimed on a quest is utterly stupid," she stated and I shrugged, completely agreeing with her. It happened, but rarely.

"Son of Apollo," I said finally and she smiled a little.

"Imogen Hitch, Daughter of Hermes. Welcome to my home. Have you already paid?" I nodded, and she smiled a little. "Well, we'll keep that, but the rest of your stay is free. I know how annoying it is to find a place to stay while on a quest." I smiled at her generosity, and nodded my thanks. "I'm going to go back to making dinner. Harley, show him a nice room. No doubt he paid for the shit one," Imogen said as she reentered the kitchen. Harley rolled her eyes a little, and led me into the hallway again. She grabbed a key from behind the counter and led me upstairs. She stopped in front of a door not far from the stairs and unlocked it and opened it.

Inside, it was just a normal room. Wooden floors, a full bed and a dresser with a mirror. There was a door that I assumed led to the bathroom. She smiled a little at me as I dumped my bag onto the bed.

"So you're a demi-god," she said as she leaned against the wall, turning the lamp on. I nodded, looking at her. "What is camp like?" She asked and I chuckled as I sat down on the bed, shrugging.

"It's camp. You fight monsters and each other, climb a rock wall with lava and earthquake settings, hunt hell hounds in the woods, learn how to ride a Pegasus, and make weapons and statues in arts and craft." I smirked at her, sitting up. "And if you're lucky, me and my siblings will help you learn archery and how to play an instrument."

She smirked back at me, coming over and sit by me. "Because your dad is Apollo, God of Archery and Music," she said slowly, as if she were trying to remember what else he did. That was perfectly understandable; my father did so much shit. I was fairly certain he could, if he wanted to, take over Olympus. He controlled the sun for gods' sake.

"God of the sun, teacher to the Muses, God of Prophecy, God of the Arts, the Youthful God, and a few other things." I replied with a smirk. She whistled and I laughed, rubbing my neck. "Hey, does your mother have a fountain or anything that can make a rainbow?" Harley nodded and stood, gesturing for me to follow. I grabbed a couple of drachma and followed. She went downstairs and into the backyard through the kitchen. I nodded to Imogen as we passed.

The backyard was covered in plants, hiding the view from any nosy neighbors. And right there, in the center was a fountain with a lantern overhead. In the spray was a rainbow. I smiled and flipped the coin into the rainbow as Harley sat on a stone bench nearby, held up by statues of little cupids.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I paused, then continued, aware that Harley was watching and listening, "Show me…Rex, Camp Half-Blood." The water shimmered for a moment before I caught view of Rex. He was getting a guitar, probably for the sing along after dinner. "Hey, Rex!" I said loudly, and he turned quickly at the sound of my voice. His face relaxed into an easy smile, something I missed about him.

We said the polite shit, the 'hey, how are you' and all the bull, before I got to ask him the major question I wanted to know. "What do you know about Zak Cozart?" Rex's eyes darkened and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"When Luke betrayed Percy, when he betrayed the camp, a few campers followed him a few weeks later. Zak was one of them. He was, what? Eleven? He had no clue what he was doing, but he left anyways. I think he was just sick of not hearing from Dad, you know? He didn't want to be forgotten. His mother did that, just dropped him off in front of the boundary, and just left. He was a baby." I sighed heavily, rubbing the back of my neck.

"He attacked a muse, beat her with bronze-toed shoes." Rex looked pained, but I continued on, "Thanks, brother. I'll check in sometime soon." Rex nodded and he reached up to pass his hand through the mist, but stopped when Sky tackled him, and pushed him out of the way and glared at me.

"Mitchell! What got you thinking you could just get up and go on a quest while I'm gone!?" I sighed a little, rubbing my eyes. "And cut your HAIR without my input!?"

"Girl, I ain't your gay best friend. I'll cut my hair without advice if I want." She sighed heavily, pointing at me.

"You better be careful, boy. Or I will find you in the underworld and kill you." I nodded as she swiped through the message and the image faded. Harley chuckled from behind me and I looked over at her, raising an eyebrow but she just raised her hands and I turned back to the rainbow and flipped another drachma into the rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said firmly, thinking about what was going to happen next. I took a deep breath, then spoke clearly, "Show me Annabeth…I have no idea where she is." The rainbow shimmered for a moment before revealing Annabeth and Beckendorf in a small motel room. Annabeth saw me instantly and stood up, storming over.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled me and I sighed heavily, closing my eyes slowly. "You need us! Did you forget about Python? Or the fact that Luke has an entire army and you've only got you?"

"Hey, girl, I have a bow—"

"Oh, good. That settles it, you idiot!" I flinched a little and sighed. "We've been worried sick. You could die, and we'd be at fault. We just let you go. If we find you, you moron, I will chain you Beckendorf. You are never leaving his sight." I frowned, looking at their surroundings then groaned.

"You cannot come and find me!" I yelled at them. "There's a reason I dumped you guys!"

"Right, really? What was it, then?" I hesitated; I wasn't allowed to tell them about the raven that could talk to me. My moment of hesitation was enough to make Annabeth sigh heavily. "Exactly, you don't even have a reason. And if you do, _if_ you do, it's a horrible one. We're driving south, deal with it. And we will find you. We'll be there by tomorrow."

"Good luck finding me," I replied icily and she narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks, Golden Boy." And with that she hit the message like she wanted to punch me across the face and they disappeared. I scowled, and took a deep breath. I heard Harley chuckle again from her spot on the bench, but I didn't turn to look at her. Instead, I lifted my third drachma and went to flip the golden coin into the rainbow. Only I faltered, and the coin clattered to the ground, missing the rainbow completely. I felt Harley's eyes on my back as I stooped to pick the coin up. I hesitated, looking at the rainbow again. I wanted to talk to Chloe, but I didn't know what to say to her. "Hey, I left my friends behind, ditched them like a complete jerk, without knowing where I'm going and what I'm going to do. Also, I'm hearing the raven I'm supposed to be finding, and he's telling me that I'm going to be killed, and it's making me doubt the gods. How're you?" She'd not only worry, but I didn't like the idea of her thinking I was something of a Heracles, a hero that didn't like to work with others, or someone that would betray camp, betray her. I glanced to the rainbow again as Imogen called us for dinner. I just slipped the drachma back into my pocket and turned back to Harley as she stood.

We went back inside to find the island in the kitchen set with plates with food on them. I took a seat on a bar stool next to Harley, her mother sitting across from us. I smirked when I saw the metal pail in the center, a fire flickering within it. I watched Imogen made her sacrifice, as did Harley; I paused, thinking then scraped some of my food into the fire. _Father, please guide me as much as you can. Lead me down the right path._ I thought silently, enjoying the scent that the burning food gave off as I dug into the food. It was only near the end of the meal that Imogen cleared her throat and looked at me.

"You're on a quest, yes?" I nodded, unable to speak as my mouth was full of food. She smiled a little. "If you need any help from us, please, let us know." I swallowed quickly, nearly choking myself. After clearing my throat, I glanced between them.

"I need to find a club, or a dance hall or something like that," I said as I put my fork down. "A place owned by Apollo."

"There's only one place that I know of that creatures of our world go to," Imogen said slowly. "It can get pretty rowdy, pretty rough, and pretty sketchy. Only the toughest go there, and usually to prove themselves to others through fights."

"Are the Muses Melpomene and Thalia there?" I asked quietly. Imogen nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes. "Good. Where is it?" I asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. The night was still young, and the people would just be going out to party.

"Mom, I can take him." Imogen narrowed her eyes more, frowning. She looked ready to protest, but something stopped her. Finally she sighed and shrugged weakly.

"Go on then, and be careful." I nodded, thanking her profusely, and getting up quickly. Harley followed me as I took the stairs two and three at a time, getting up to my room. I grabbed my dagger and made sure _Bruhmastra_ and the quiver charm was on my wrist. I felt the scaly chain mail on my skin, so I didn't worry about that. I pulled my duster on over my arms, and pulled Rex's red leather gloves onto my hands before I left my room. Harley exited a room across the hall from mine. She had changed into black skinny jeans and a black shirt on that had flying sneakers on it. Over that she had a regular black hoodie, the hood pulled over her head. Under the hoodie I saw the handle of a bronze dagger. I smirked a little, wondering how much she knew and if she knew how to use that.

She led the way back down the stairs and we left the house without another word. The door closed and the country music was cut off. The sounds of the French Quarter greeted us, and we exchanged glances before she set off, me next to her, down the sidewalk.


	8. I Succeed in the Search and Rescue

We walked, just talking about the most trivial of things. What we liked doing, what we liked to listen to, where we grew up, what our favorite animal was, whatever came up. It was nice, actually, just talking for once without planning, without referencing to a war or a battle or training, though we did talk about camp for a little. I liked Harley. She seemed very down to earth yet not so serious that she wasn't fun. She had this energy about her that was just intoxicating. I wanted to know more about her, what she liked and everything. She had this humor about her that I realized was very Hermes-like. She was snarky, though, far more than any of the Hermes kids at camp. She knew the real world and what lurked within it, and she had dealt with it. She wasn't heroic to the point of being annoying, unlike me or any of the other campers. She was just realistic and I liked that.

We had to walk for about an hour before we reached the club. It was a sort of outdoors club. You entered through a room and then it opened into a courtyard with a stage at one end, a bar on one side, and the other side was just tables and chairs. The center was a massive dance floor. We approached the bouncer, a big, burly guy with a scar across his neck. He looked down at us, his eyes covered by sunglasses. I raised my head a little proudly.

"Mitchell Hower—" I started, ready to play the "I'm Apollo's son" card, but the bouncer just motioned for us to enter before turning to a couple of mortals that looked like gang members. We went inside without protest, though I was a little miffed at not getting a VIP pass. I was getting spoiled, apparently. Harley looked a little surprised that it was so easy to get in, I however just looked around and tried to find the Muses. I looked towards the DJ box, but there wasn't one there, only a stage with a varying amount of instruments on it. I frowned, then looked at Harley, who was watching a few satyrs dance with nymphs. I sighed heavily and grabbed her hand, pulling over to a table and sitting her in a chair before sitting across from her.

"First, don't stare. It's rude," I smirked a little and she smiled apologetically. "Second, I need to find two goddesses, okay? So if you see anyone that seems godly, please—" And for the second time that night, I was cut off by a demi-god stopping at our table, putting his hands on the table. I looked up to see the glare of Apollo's blue eyes. I scowled, standing swiftly, gripping the demi-god's shirt. "Zak, what a lovely surprise," I growled as he grabbed my wrist.

Harley stayed seated, thank the gods, but she looked a little angry. Zak glared at me, drawing a dagger from beneath his leather jacket. I gripped his wrist as he tried to stab my face and forced his arm away. That's when everyone looked at us, and I was confused why they weren't saying or doing anything. Then I remembered Imogen's words. People came here to prove themselves. I scowled, narrowing my eyes towards my half-brother. He tried to bring the dagger up to my arm, but I gripped his neck, tightening. He quickly kneed me and I grunted, shoving him away to recover. I gripped the edge of the table as I drew my own dagger, glaring at him. He was so much like Rex, though a little more built, stronger looking. I wondered what he had been doing since he betrayed the camp and left. Well, besides hurting Muses.

"Who are you?" Zak hissed at me. His voice was surprisingly gentle, especially for a warrior. His entire form and his body language screamed danger, but his voice spoke artist, singer, tormented and hurt. I almost didn't want to fight him, but I knew better than anybody that a voice didn't define a person. Just look at me. I twirled my dagger, smirking a little.

I was about to answer him when I heard that annoying voice, louder than ever before, in my head. _Remember, names have much power._ I scowled a little, but held my tongue. The raven was right, after all, and I didn't want to give any power to Zak. I knew his name, and he didn't know mine. That was a very powerful advantage. He scowled and lunged. I avoided the attack by sidestepping around him, aiming a stab to his side. He blocked, though barely in time, and I realized he hadn't trained in a long while. I smirked and attacked harder, swinging and stabbing towards him, forcing him back towards the wall, to a corner. But then the tables turned as I went to stab him into the heart with an overhead swing, and he blocked the attack, parried, and with a flick of his wrist, disarmed me. I stepped back quickly, aware of the all the eyes watching us.

Zak advanced onto me, smirking. He went to attack and I went to block by grabbing his wrist. But then he feinted to the left and stabbed me in my side, right between two ribs, directly into my lung.

Or it would've, had I not been wearing the chainmail. I grunted in pain, kneeling over. The force he stabbed me with, it would've gone straight to the hilt and then some had he actually been able to get to my skin. I would have a big bruise there. I growled a little and punched him in his ribs, his side open to me when I bent over. He gritted his teeth, but I kept punching him, even as his tightened his abs. I deflected his next attack with the dagger, and knocked the weapon from his hand. That's when he started to panic and attacking me more rashly. It gave me a lot of openings, but I was wary. I wanted to question this son of a bitch, not knock him unconscious or kill him.

So I retreated, knocking tables and chairs out of my way as I moved back. Zak finally realized what I was doing and stopped, stepping back to get a breather and get a more defensive position. I took this opportunity to pull _Bruhmastra _from my wrist while simultaneously unclipping my quiver and slinging it across my back. Before Zak could react, I had an arrow drawn and pointed at him. He raised his hands slowly, breathing heavy.

"Harley, would you be so kind as to find those daggers," I said as I approached Zak warily before stopping, keeping a healthy distance away from him so he wouldn't get any ideas about trying to knock the arrow from my hand. "And you and I will talk in the ally," I growled as Harley rejoined my side, both of our daggers in her hand. I slowly edged my brother toward an exit, pushing him into the ally. The music started up the second we were out of the club, and then it was muffled when the door slammed shut behind us. I eyed him before shooting my arrow. He yelped, trying to duck away to avoid being impaled, but it didn't work. Ducking from _Bruhmastra's_ aim was impossible. The arrow pinned him to the wall long enough for me to pull my bow across my back and grab one of the daggers from Harley. He ripped his shirt away from the arrow, a small line of blood on his skin, and turned to face me. Before he could attack, I had a dagger at his throat.

"Now that we're comfortable," I growled, glaring at him. We were similar in height, eye color, hair color…It was uncanny. I scowled, pressing my dagger further into his neck when he tried to struggle. A thin line appeared along his neck, bleeding profusely. He stopped moving quickly, hissing a little in pain.

"Who's she?" He asked hoarsely, his soft voice obviously scared. As he should be.

"No one important," I snapped. "No one you should be worried about…yet. In case you get itchy for freedom, and try to run, she'll stop you and cut your toes off. One by one. That's just what she does." I lied. Harley didn't say anything, and I glanced over my shoulder at her. She was smirking and raised his dagger, twisting it so the light of the streetlamp hit it just right. Zak swallowed thickly, nodding as much as he could without cutting himself. I smirked a little and stepped back a little. Zak slumped against the wall, looking between us fearfully.

"Now, where is the raven?" I asked coldly and he furrowed his brows. "Don't think about asking questions," I snapped, "where is it?"

"_Andromeda_, why?" Zak said quickly and I sighed heavily, twirling my dagger and stabbing him in the shoulder. He yelled out in pain, gripping my wrist tightly.

"What did I just say?" I asked quietly and he nodded before I pulled the knife out. He breathed heavily, letting his head fall against the wall. I hid my discomfort. I didn't like hurting people unnecessarily, and torturing my brother wasn't giving me any pleasure. "Who's your parent, demi-god?" I asked, even though I already knew. I wanted to make it think I wasn't as informed as I was.

"Apollo," he said quickly, fearing my blade. I hid my own pain. I didn't like that I caused that fear. He was clearly in over his head. He looked up at us, curious about who we were, but his fear kept his tongue to himself. I sighed a little, glancing to Harley. She looked at me, but she didn't say anything.

"Son of Apollo," I said, looking at Zak. He furrowed his brows as I gestured to her, "and granddaughter of Hermes," I finished and clarity filled his eyes. Then hurt, betrayal, fear and _loathing_.

"Brother," he hissed at me, glaring at me, "Fuck you." I chuckled a little, shrugging.

"I know godly families usually do that stuff, brother, but I'm not like that. Thanks for the offer though, even if it was caveman like. Now, where is the ship?" I said, wiping his blood off my dagger and onto my shirt. He shook his head, glaring at me. I sighed heavily, but before I could reply I felt rough hands grab my shirt and force me back away from him. I started to fight, but something hard and heavy came down on my head and I lost consciousness.

* * *

My dreams were strange. They weren't clear, like before, but sporadic and nothing was making sense. I felt my body being cut, but the pain wasn't there, only the pressure. The world seemed to blur when I moved my head, and it made me feel sick so I held as still as possible. My brother was next to me, and we were both propped up, our hands tied behind our backs, the claws of the invisible monsters raking across our skin, connecting us in our scars. I shuddered, trying to fight against the bonds, but I was too weak.

Then I blacked out again and I was in a different room. It was dim, with only a few candles lighting it up. It was small as well, barely big enough to stretch out my legs, but I couldn't because Zak was there as well, looking delirious. He looked how I felt. I saw the blood of our wounds pooling on the ground, but I didn't feel any pain. I looked up to see a speck of light at the very top of the room. That's when I realized we were at the bottom of a well or something similar.

That's when I started to panic.

I kicked violently, and thrashing around. I probably hit Zak a lot, but I didn't care. One, I didn't like being so far from the surface, from the sun. I got energy from the sun, I felt comfortable in the day, and I needed the sunlight. Two, we were tied up at the bottom of a pit at whoever's mercy. I struggled, groaning in pain as I tried to twist my wrist out of my binds. Zak just sat with his back against the wall of the well, watching me with indifference. I whined in pain, feeling blood trickle down my wrist and into my palms. I breathed in deeply, looking at Zak, eyes wide with horror. Zak stared back at me, his eyes and body language making one thing perfectly clear: he had given up. He was willing to die down here.

"Oh gods," I moaned, letting my head fall back against the wall, tears forming in my eyes as I looked up at the pin prick of light. The rays barely reached us and the opening was barely a smudge in the darkness. "Father, please, please help." I whimpered, closing my eyes. I didn't want to die, not down here where I'd be forgotten about. Where people would wonder where I went off to, and then just settle with the fact that I died and I wouldn't ever be found. Then they'd forget about me. Maybe I'd be lucky enough to turn into a myth that the campers in the future would mention. "Oh you know the demigod Mitchell? Yeah, he wasn't much of a hero, but he had a bitching bow."

"Give it up," I heard the soft voice. Like an angel. He was so…_soft_, and so much different than me. I looked at Zak. I didn't have the energy to hate him, to want to kill him. I was facing oblivion; I was facing Hades, a long, dark existence. I wouldn't be alive, and that was the dread that I felt in my bones, the cold touch of death. I swallowed again, feeling thirsty. "We're dead already," he said simply. I blinked, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He looked back at me then cracked a smile. "You didn't know that?"

"I know this is the future," I murmured, "but I'm living it. It's not a vision."

"No, that it is not. We're in Hades. We're dead. The raven, he told me that the gods killed us," he murmured, looking at his knees. I watched him, head tilting a little. He shrugged a little with a sigh. "He told me the gods would kill us, anyways. And they did."

"No, no, because the raven told me that I would commit a crime...We're not dead yet." I protested, glaring at him. "We're not dead yet, and I'm not giving up."

"We're dead."

"No, we're not."

"Says who?"

"Who says we're dead?" I countered, glaring at him. He glared back. Neither one of us backed down, and so we were left staring at each other for a while. Finally he sighed, and averted his gaze. I snorted a little, and looked up at the speck of light that taunted us. "Maybe we could do that move, like in that one movie…with the llama?"

He gave him a dark look and kicked me hard in between my legs. I yelped, curling up away from him. The tears that threatened to spill over twenty minutes ago finally did as I suffered in pain. "We're not getting out of here. Suck it up. They've _left us_."

"Who has?" I groaned weakly, pain still radiating through my body, focused only on one spot. I felt sick and my head pounded and I wanted to kill him.

"The gods," he replied stiffly. I glared at him.

"Is that why _you_ _left _camp? Is that why you abandoned our brothers and our sisters?" I growled. "You're no better than the gods. You're even worse, since you're a mortal and a traitor. Your mother abandoned you, right?" He gave me a look that, if looks could kill, would've set my head on fire. I pushed forward anyways, "Left you on the edge of camp?" He scowled, and made to kick me again, but I kicked his foot down. "Well, suck it up. At least she left you where you were safe. Mine just left. She got up, grabbed her bag, and left us. I never saw her again. I even remember the look she gave us when she left. It was just loathing, like we were a burden. At least you were safe. We were open to the world, ready for monsters to kill us."

His look softened a little, and for a second I saw the softness that his voice portrayed, but quick as a whip he hid it and shrugged weakly. Playing indifference, I knew how easy that could be. I sighed a little, looking up again.

"How did you survive?" He finally asked nearly ten minutes later. I frowned a little, and sighed with closed eyes.

"We nearly didn't," I murmured, looking down at the ground as I remembered us being shuffled from one fucked up foster home to another until we finally ran. No one tried to find us. We were just labeled runaways and to be returned if seen. We left the shitty town we were in and booked it to Chicago, figuring it would be easier to survive in a city. And then winter set in and the blizzard nearly killed us. "Apollo found us, taught us basic skills…his involvement is still being questioned." I looked up to see Zak glowering at me, jealousy alive in his eyes. I sighed a little. "Don't worry. He ditched us the second the first monster spotted us. He left us not once, but twice. The second time had a huge price to it. My sister was killed." I murmured, closing my eyes, trying not to cry. I felt wrecked, emotionally unstable. I wanted to scream to the gods. I wanted to drag Olympus down and I wanted to wring Apollo's neck, send one of his bronze arrows directly into his heart.

There was a heavy silence before he replied, "I'm sorry." I nodded slowly, breathing in slowly.

"We're going to die." I said slowly, looking up at the pinprick of light again. He sighed.

"Yep, but if we didn't…would you betray the gods?" I looked at him and he stared back at me. I frowned, and then shrugged.

"If we managed to make it back to the present…or the past, I'll do it. They left us."

"Yes, _he_ did," Zak corrected, leaning back against the wall.

"I won't join Kronos."

"Why?"

"Why? Zak, are you fucking retarded?" I said and he glared at me. "Zeus is just a product of Kronos. If you think it's bad under his rule, what you think it will be like under Kronos? No better," I answered for him as he sighed.

"I know…What is your name anyways?"

"Mitchell. Now, please, just shut up," I muttered and he nodded slowly, closing his eyes. I watched him for a while before I realized he was asleep. I sighed a little, and closed my eyes as well. Sleep came quickly, making my limbs heavy until I fell into the fragmented consciousness that was my dreams.

* * *

The first thing I realized was that I was still tied up. I groaned a little, letting my head fall back, hitting a wall with a loud _thunk_. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the room. It was just a normal hotel room except outside was just the blue sky and the blue ocean. I groaned a little, closing my eyes slowly. I was on the evil floating headquarters. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes again and forcing myself to stand. I shook a little on my legs, but managed to stay standing. Looking around, I knew it was nearing sunset. I forced myself not to think about that. The setting of the sun while on the enemy ship made me nervous, and I didn't need to be jumpy with nerves.

I was alone in this room, my hands tied behind my back. There was nothing of use in the room, not anything that could untie me that is. I stumbled over to the bed and sat down before testing how tight the binds were. I realized suddenly that the rope weren't tight at all, just tucked in and around it. I wriggled my hands a bit and the rope came loose and fell onto the sheet. I lifted my hands, rubbing my wrists when I realized that my bow was on my wrist. I frowned, poking it. I almost expected something to happen, but nothing did. Well, obviously. The quiver charm was right there, as well, clipped to _Bruhmastra_ like nothing had happened. Had anything happened?

Frowning, I stood and swayed a little before getting my balance and crossing the room and trying the door. It was open. I opened it to see a demigod guarding me. He looked like an Ares kid. He glared at me and I nodded a little, closing the door in his face. Okay, no escape that way. But I quickly found out that was the only way to leave the room. I frowned again and just decided to lie down.

I rested, though I didn't sleep. Instead I thought about my dream/vision/future. I had renounced the gods so easily. Why? Because I had been at the bottom of a well, panicking and ready to fight tooth and nail to freedom? I thought that was pretty pathetic. I was ready to give up on the gods, particularly my father. Zak had already done so, renounced them for Kronos. At least I had enough wisdom to see that Kronos wouldn't be any better than the gods. I frowned, looking towards the window. Was that why they hadn't put tighter security on me and let me keep my bow? Did they think I was going to turn on the gods and join the Titian army? I snorted a little and closed my eyes, enjoying the last rays of sunlight. Eventually I was laying in darkness, breathing slowly, conserving my energy. The sun was set now. If I had to fight I would have to fight with my own energy. I jolted up, realizing that I hadn't eaten for at least a day. With that thought, my stomach growled loudly. I sighed, looking around the room, wondering if I was allowed to call for room service. That's when I saw a platter on the table near the door that wasn't there before. On the platter were a small pitcher of Nectar and a little box of Ambrosia. I picked up an Ambrosia chunk and ate it slowly, eyeing the door with mistrust. Someone had entered without my knowledge and I didn't like that.

I grabbed the platter and set it on the bed besides me, and watched the door with wary eyes. And there I sat, sipping Nectar and nibbling at the Ambrosia. I was unwilling to sleep in case I ended up in the future, in that well. I stood a few times, stretching and doing some light workouts, just to keep my body limber and ready to attack if I needed to. Hours passed this way and eventually I started to get antsy. I tried the windows, but they were too well secured. The only way the exit would be that way would be if I broke them. The vents were also way too small for me. Maybe a hamster could fit though them, but definitely not me. So I sat, watching the door, and keeping my energy at peak level. The night got darker and I took to watching the waves in the moonlight, wondering what my father was doing, what the gods were doing about this threat, what Annabeth and Beckendorf were doing, what Chloe was doing, and what my fate was.

Night finally passed and I found myself watching the sunrise, and I thought of Apollo. I readied myself to swallow my pride and beg him for his help, but before I could the door opened. I was up in a flash, my bow drawn. But I was only greeted with a very smug looking girl. She was tall, though not as tall as me, with curly dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a piercing grey, a color I knew all too well. She was dressed in light armor, made for sneaking about, made for assassins. She had a short sword strapped to her side, and a shield across her back. Her body was completely covered, only her head free of the armor. Even her neck was guarded by the black leather armor. I hesitated and she raised her hands.

"Easy now, tiger, I'm not here to fight," she said. Her voice was a little deeper than most girls, but was still feminine. She spoke clearly and crisply, and in short she was very articulate. "Lenora Blackburn, Daughter of Athena." I raised my eyebrow, frowning. I knew that many of the other half-bloods had gone and joined Luke, but it was just bizarre that a child of Athena would. Well, not bizarre, just unsettling. They were wiser than the rest of them. They were supposed to be, well, the good guys. Then again, it had always been Athena's and Apollo's cabin most eager to help Percy and defend the camp and the world, and look who had stolen the white raven and attacked a goddess: A son of Apollo. There were no limits to anyone, not because of their parents anyways.

And that was just it, wasn't it? There were no limits to people. People were not defined by their parents, even if one of their parents was a god. I didn't have to be like Apollo, nor did Percy have to be like Poseidon, or this girl Lenora didn't have to be like Athena. I lowered my bow, watching her carefully.

"Mitchell Hower, son of Apollo. Where is Harley?" I asked quickly, having been worried about her.

"She is safe at home, I promise. I personally escorted her there. She's shaken and scared, and probably gunning to get news to your quest companions, but she is home."

"Swear on Styx?" Her face darkened a little, but she nodded as she took a deep breath.

"I swear on Styx that she is home and safe the last I saw her." Nodding, I approached her. She stayed relaxed, watching me with her startling grey eyes.

"And why am I still alive?" I asked slowly, glaring at her. She smiled a little, as if she knew a secret that I didn't know, that I desperately wanted to know. I frowned, stopping a few feet away from her.

"You're not our enemy, Mitchell," she said lightly. "You want the raven? Have it. Take it back to Olympus." Okay, now I was really confused. "Just be careful," she said lightly as the son of Ares that had been guarding my door entered with a covered cage as big as his torso. I heard the shuffle of feathers under the sheet and breathed in slowly, looking back at her. "The gods may not welcome you back with open arms."

"Why not?" I asked slowly, and she sighed a little.

"Because, according to that bird, you'll commit a crime that is punishable by death, and that's Thunderbrain's favorite punishment," she said indifferently as the kid forced me to hold the cage. I put it on the table, eyeing it. "If you survive, Mitch, you're always welcomed here," she said softly, sounding a little bit more caring. I looked at her, frowning.

"If I survive, I'll hide from the gods and from you. Kronos rising isn't going to solve our problems, it's just going to get rid of the gods," I snapped at her. She snorted in amusement.

"All of our problems start with the gods, and they'd end with the gods."

I laughed humorlessly, looking at and wondering if she was serious. "No, princess, they'd just be transferred. Nothing will be better under the Titians. The best you could hope for if you succeed is the exact same arrangement. The best realistically speaking, however, is enslavement and death." I growled, pulling the sheet off the cage. She glared at me as the raven ruffled his fathers and looked at me with one beady eye.

"Whatever you say," she growled, crossing her arms. "I'm sure we'll meet again. Until then, we're taking to you the shore." I frowned and grabbed the cage and followed her out of the room and to the deck. I passed a few others that I knew from camp or knew of. I eyed them all with disappointment. I think they sensed that and they didn't look into my eyes very often. We reached the row boat and climbed aboard it. I watched the ship get smaller as we headed to shore.

"We're leaving you outside Newark," Lenora said lightly as she tossed me my knapsack. I caught it and shouldered it slowly as we slowed down, reaching a dock on the bay. I departed the small boat with the cage. She smirked at me and waved a little. I scowled, watching as they headed back to the _Andromeda_. I set the cage down, looking at the raven.

"Okay, promise you won't fly away?" It looked at me and ruffled its feathers and I sighed. "Please, I don't want to lug around a cage."

_I cannot fly. They pulled out my feathers._ It said indignantly. I narrowed my eyes and it seemed to sigh. _I swear on Styx._ I nodded a little and opened the cage. He hopped out and seemed to shrink to the size of a regular bird before hopping up onto my shoulder and sitting there. I nodded a little, and left the cage behind, heading up the ramp to dry ground. People eyed me, what with the raven on my shoulder, but didn't really comment on it as I quickly headed deeper into the city.

I found a carwash as quickly as possible, and got the mist started. I fished for a drachma, then flipped the coin into the rainbow that I had made. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Annabeth," I requested, glancing over my free shoulder for anyone who may be watching before looking back at the IM.

She shimmered into view and I breathed a sigh of relief. I realized she was at camp, and she was looking rather upset. Before I could stay anything she saw me and jumped up. "You idiot! We thought you were dead, for sure. When that girl told us you were gone…It was horrible. We failed, just like the prophecy. Oh gods, are you okay? Where are you? And…is that…" she murmured, her eyes flickering over to my shoulder. I nodded a little with a sigh.

"Look, I can't say much, okay? But I'm safe, I'm Newark, and I'm heading to Olympus. Now, how long was I gone?" She looked a little confused at my question, but answered it regardless.

"Almost five days since you ditched us, why?" I blanched. Why didn't I remember any of it?

_Because you don't want to remember any of it,_ I heard. I scowled, looking at the bird, which seemed to shrug like it didn't care what I thought.

"No reason, just making sure. Okay, I have to go. Thanks. See you soon," I said and before she could say anything else, I cut off the water to the rainbow and the IM disappeared. I breathed in slowly and closed my eyes. Great, five days. I looked at the bird. "Can you make me remember?"

_Yes, but are you sure? You may have done things you regret, and it may break your mind._

"I need to know my past," I snapped and the bird closed its eyes like it was debating whether or not to help me. It stayed still for a moment, and I was getting annoyed. Right when I went to ask what the hell it was doing, I felt a sudden and sharp pain in my brain. I screamed out, dropping to the ground. I had no control over my body, my limbs going rigid as my brain screamed its protests. I felt my arms break, then my legs as they contorted to different and unnatural angles. I gasped, pain filling my body. I fought against it, willing it away and I was crying heavily. No doubt a mortal would see this.

_Stop fighting it! It'll only make it worse!_ I gasped for air, my lungs not working properly. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to force my body to relax, to just accept the pain. The second I wanted to, my body complied and the pain filled my entire body. I opened my eyes only to see white, the pain blocking out my vision. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, I could only feel the unspeakable pain that lingered in my bones, ripping apart my nerves. I would gladly take the cutting torture over this every time.

Finally the pain started to ebb away and I felt air return to me. The blinding whiteness that had filled my vision was gone now. I sighed a little, but then it all came back to me. The days on the ship came back to me, and I hated what I saw. I shook as I stood quickly, vomiting onto the street. A few mortals glanced to me, but continued on, probably thinking I was a drunk or something similar. I sat up slowly, shaking heavily and leaned against the wall of the car wash. The raven hopped up to my knee, watching me slowly.

_Face it, hero. You asked for it._

"I…I did that?" I whimpered and the bird shrugged.

_Didn't I say you'd commit a crime?_ I watched the bird, feeling the emotion build up in my chest. I felt sick again, but I held it down. My head swam with emotion and I felt lightheaded. I was ready to give up, to crumble to pain. I swallowed thickly, my lips quivering.

I was a murderer.


	9. Update!

**Hey guys! **

**I'm just gonna give you a little update on this story. I love this, but I hate it at the same time. I know what I want to do with it, but I don't like how I did it, so I'm going to rewrite it all, make it better and more fleshed out and not as rushed. :) I don't know when I'll post up the new chapter as it is going to be completely rewritten and such. Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for putting up with this! **

**-Exterminated **


	10. Update 2!

**Hey guys! I just wrote the first chapter of the new story. It's called the Desolation of Mitchell Hower. I tried to skim through it and get all the mistakes, but I'll do it again because I'm sure there's still some big ones! I hope you enjoy the rewrite. **


End file.
